


亦徒亦师Master Mine[Chinese translation]

by BunnyBounty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Codependency, Cuddling & Snuggling, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master Anakin & Padawan Obi-Wan, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, No Underage Sex, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sharing a Bed, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin endgame
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBounty/pseuds/BunnyBounty
Summary: “你记得的最后一件事是什么?”欧比旺抿起嘴唇。“我在收拾行李，准备去农业队报到。”治疗师点了点头，看上去并不惊讶，但沮丧不已。“你不是13岁，欧比旺，”她说。“就在昨天，你还是一位38岁的绝地大师兼长老会成员。不幸的是，在上次任务里，你出了点意外。”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 79
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209502) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意：我并不是这篇作品的作者，而仅仅只是译者。原作者为l_tales。

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，发现映入眼帘的是一面熟悉的天花板，他很快就认了出来。他正躺在医疗大厅里。

Obi-Wan皱了皱眉，困惑不已。他绞尽脑汁，也记不起他是怎么到这儿来的。他没感到自己受伤或生病了。

“看来你已经醒了。”

他不由得一缩，望向那个身穿治疗师长袍的陌生提列克女性。他的困惑只增不减。她是谁？

仿佛读懂了他的思想，治疗师开口：“我是Vokara Che大师。你感觉如何，Obi-Wan？”

Obi-Wan迷惑地盯着她。“我搞不明白。”他慢慢地说。“Vokara Che明明是一个23岁的学徒，这不对劲。”

治疗师微微一笑。“我看你那敏锐的思维还是很完整的嘛，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan 盯了她一会，得出结论，她看起来确实像Vokara  Che，只是大了几十岁。“请解释一下，”他说，焦虑感在他的胃里翻腾。他 已经得出了个自己不太想要的解释。

治疗师的表情紧张起来。“你记得的最后一件事是什么?”

Obi-Wan 抿起嘴唇，不满于她回避他的问题。“我在收拾行李，准备去农业队报到。”

治疗师点了点头，看上去并不惊讶，但沮丧不已。但她还没来得及说话，门就开了，Yoda大师和另一个绝地走了进来。

Obi-Wan如释重负。他总算看到了一张熟悉的面孔——至少Yoda大师看上去没有任何不同——但当他看到跟随Yoda走进房间的年轻绝地时，他的目光不禁追随着他。

那位绝地在原力中闪耀。他的光芒如此耀眼，以至于有那么一会儿，那光芒压过了Obi-Wan。他设法竖起自己的精神屏障，将注意力集中在绝地的脸庞上，而非他的原力存在。他身材高大，相貌英俊，一头鬈曲的金褐色头发，下巴轮廓清晰而锐利，一双同样锐利的蓝眼睛带着奇怪的神情扫视着Obi-Wan。他很年轻，Obi-Wan惊讶地注意到。一个力敏程度可能超过Yoda大师的绝地武士居然这么年轻，这几乎是不可想象的。

“嗯，”Yoda大师说。“醒了，你已经，年轻的Obi-Wan。并且答案，你想知道。”

Obi-Wan点点头，从床上坐了起来。他仍然不确定自己为什么躺在那张床上——但他感觉身体无恙。“发生什么事了，大师？”他说，努力让自己听起来冷静又耐心。不幸的是，他从来就不擅长保持冷静和耐心。

 _这就是没人想收你为徒，所以你得去农业队的原因。_ 无法抑制地，苦涩的想法浮现在Obi-Wan的脑海里。

Yoda大师叹了口气。“向他解释清楚一切，请你，Che大师。”

治疗师似乎对这个命令不是特别高兴，但还是照做了。

“你不是13岁，Obi-Wan，”她说。“就在昨天，你还是一个38岁的绝地大师兼长老会成员。不幸的是，在上次任务里你出了点意外。你接触了一件能使你逆生长的异星工艺品。等我们能够阻止它的时候，你已经13岁了。”

Obi-Wan盯着她。

然后他看向Yoda大师，后者只是点了点头，证实了治疗师荒谬、难以置信的故事。

“我不相信你。”Obi-Wan终于说，声音沙哑。“我要去农业队报到。我不可能成为绝地大师。”38岁就当上了绝地长老，太难以置信了。他们把他当成白痴了吗？只有像温杜大师这样伟大的绝地武士才能完成如此壮举。如果Obi-Wan不能说服任何人 _收他为徒_ ，他就不可能在38岁时跻身长老会。

“这是真的。”那名陌生的绝地突然说道，迫使Obi-Wan看向他。他发现一旦看向他就再难移开目光，那位绝地在原力中是如此耀眼，就像看着一颗恒星变为超新星。

“看这个。”绝地说，从口袋里掏出一块数据板，划了几下，然后走向Obi-Wan。

“Skywalker，”治疗师Che警告道，但那个绝地——Skywalker——无视了她，径自将数据板递给了Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan接过来，低头看着显示屏。

那是一张照片。照片上是Skywalker，也许要年轻几岁，还有一个红发、红胡子的绝地武士。他是——

Obi-Wan凝视着照片。“那是我？”他低声问，嘴唇几乎没有动。

“没错，”Skywalker说。“这是我剪掉学徒辫后拍的。你可以看到你手里正拿着它。”

过了好一会儿，Obi-Wan才意识到这意味着什么。他的目光又回到了Skywalker身上。“你是说……”

Skywalker点点头，强作微笑。“你曾是我的师父。”

Obi-Wan慢慢地摇了摇头，脑子里一片混乱。“那不可能是真的，”他最后说。“你至少得有25岁了，所以我不可能——”

“实际上我22岁，”Skywalker说。“在你25岁、我9岁的时候，我成了你的学徒。三年前我被封为武士。”

Obi-Wan盯着他。“没人能在25岁时收徒。”

Skywalker惆怅地笑了笑。“哦，你是历史上收徒时最年轻的绝地之一——直到我19岁也收了自己的徒弟。”

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼。

“Skywalker，你这样只是把他搞得更糊涂了。”Che大师严厉地说。“我认为你该走了。”

Skywalker摇了摇头，抱着双臂，神情紧绷。“我不会走的。Obi-Wan有权知道全部真相。他不需要你给他灌输那套谎话连篇的所谓真相。”

“Skywalker，”Che厉声道，怒视着他。“你忘记自己是谁了吧。”

Skywalker也以怒视回敬。“我认为Obi-Wan想知道全部真相——”

“这不是你认识的Obi-Wan，”Che打断了他。“这是个13岁的男孩，连绝地学徒都没当过，更别说是你的师父了。你压根就不认识他。”

“我想要他留在这。”Obi-Wan迅速地说，同样怒视着治疗师。他不喜欢被当作傻小孩。“再说，知道我的未来——过去——又有什么害处呢？等你治好我，我也会记起来一切的。”

Che犹豫了一下，和Yoda大师交换了一下眼色，Yoda大师到目前为止一直出奇地沉默。

“不可能的，这是。”Yoda最后说，垂着耳朵。“完全逆转工艺品的作用，我们做不到。”

“什么?”Obi-Wan艰难地问。

Che大师皱起眉头。“我们可以用工艺品让你生长，但它必须是一个缓慢而渐进的过程，这样你的器官才不会因为压力过大而衰竭。据我们所知，它不会把你13岁以后的记忆归还给你。你的大脑会像自然生长一样成熟，你会找回一些基本技能，也可以用光剑复原你的肌肉记忆，但你永远也恢复不了近期的情景记忆。在某种程度上，你的情况类似于一个逆行性失忆症患者：你13岁以后的情景记忆、自传体记忆都消失了，但你的程序记忆却完好无损。你生长时，身体会记起一些你曾经的技能，但不会记起你是如何学会它们的。”

Obi-Wan竭力理解着Che大师的话，与此同时，他注意到Skywalker背过脸去，肩膀僵硬。

这对他来说一定也难以接受，Obi-Wan突然意识到。如果Skywalker真的是他的学徒——他的学徒！——那么Skywalker的老师父就消失了，永远地。

“那么……那你们打算拿我怎么办?”Obi-Wan说。“我……即使你恢复我的年龄，我也失去了作为绝地武士的记忆，我对你们毫无用处了。”

“执行原来的计划，我们会，你将被送到农业队去。”Yoda大师叹了口气。“不幸的，这是，但别无选择，我们。身处战争，我们是，年轻的Obi-Wan。捉襟见肘，绝地武士的力量。抽身训练你，没有大师能够。”

Obi-Wan咬紧牙关，咽了口唾沫，竭力点了点头，强忍着苦涩的泪水。当他意识到自己将是——也曾经是——一名绝地武士时，他曾满心期待与兴奋，而现在他再次失望了。Obi-Wan只能希望房间里的其他绝地感觉不到他的极度失望，但他的精神屏障没能起到什么阻挡作用，也许现在他的情绪在他们眼里既无比明显，又无比悲哀。

“不行。”

Obi-Wan抬起头，望向声音的源头。

是Skywalker。

他瞪着Yoda大师。“那么做大错特错。Obi-Wan是武士团最好的绝地！”

“曾是。”Yoda大师不无好意地纠正他。“消失了，你以前的师父，Skywalker武士。接受它，你应该。这个男孩，虽然有原力天赋，但受过训练，他没有。肌肉记忆是不够的，对于成为绝地武士来说。抽调资源来训练他，我们没有。失去绝地武士，我们每天都在。太多没有师父的学徒，我们已经有了。”

“我要收他做我的徒弟。”

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼，注视着Skywalker，满怀震惊。

Yoda大师似乎也吃了一惊。“我想，你不会想这么快就另找一个徒弟，在你以前的徒弟出了这么大乱子之后。”

Skywalker抿起嘴唇。他怒视着Yoda大师。

这让Obi-Wan好奇极了。Skywalker似乎因为某些原因失去了自己的学徒。

“嗯，你没说错。”Skywalker说，语气焦灼。“但我不会放任Obi-Wan把他的才华浪费在种地上的。”

Obi-Wan咬着下唇，努力不让人看出Skywalker的话使他的内心感到温暖。Skywalker是第一个真正相信他的绝地武士。

“让我来训练他。”Skywalker说。“我有必要的经验。你知道Ahsoka离开武士团的时候和大多数武士一样优秀。”

Yoda皱着眉头，目光低垂。

“你知道我是对的，大师。”Skywalker 坚持道。“Obi-Wan不应该被送到农业队。”

“被你的依恋所影响了，你是。” Yoda摇着头说，但 Obi-Wan 看得出，他其实是在认真考虑Skywalker 的提议。

Obi-Wan不知道该做什么。要么Yoda大师非常尊重 Skywalker的意见，要么……也许他到底不是真想把 Obi-Wan派到农业队去。Skywalker 的原力是如此强大。想必他在武士团里一定很受尊敬了？

“很好，”Yoda大师说。“允许你训练年轻的Obi-Wan，我会的。”

Obi-Wan试图忍住不笑，但当Skywalker的目光与他的相遇时，他失败了。那双蓝眼睛变得柔和多了。

“恕我直言，大师。”Che插嘴道，皱着眉头。“不过我劝你还是别这么做。在适应不断变化的身心的同时，学习光剑剑式对他来说将会非常困难。”

Obi-Wan拉下脸来。

“Obi-Wan应付得了。”Skywalker信心十足地说，Obi-Wan只能注视着他，不确定自己是受宠若惊还是惊恐万分。他是怎么做到成为Skywalker的师父的？

“再说，”Skywalker生硬地说。“如果他的记忆不会恢复，就没必要让他回到原来的年纪。如果你能慢慢地让他长到，比如说，18岁或20岁，他的身体就不会受到太大的冲击。如果不是Obi-Wan需要他失去的肌肉记忆，我完全反对在他身上使用那个工艺品。但我们正处于战争，肌肉记忆常常决定了我们的生死。”

治疗师缓缓点头。“对他来说，让他生长到18岁可能是最好的选择，”她说。“这样，他将拥有18岁以前的程序记忆，身体状况将会更好，对他的身心来说压力也不会太大。”

“决定了，就这么。”Yoda大师说。“你将恢复到18岁，在接下来的五个月里。自然生长，之后你会。”他看着绝地武士。“你的学徒，他现在是，Skywalker武士。你的责任。”

Obi-Wan往后一仰，难以置信的兴奋让他一阵晕眩。

一只有力的手搭在他的肩上，他抬起头来。

他望向Skywalker的一双蓝眸。

“我的名字是Anakin Skywalker，”他说，他的声音出乎意料地沉重和紧张，但脸庞却严肃而坚定。“我向你保证，你会成为一名绝地武士的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者Ember：
> 
> 关于Master Mine我有很多想要表达的想法，但还未涉及到相关剧情不能剧透，如果喜欢这篇作品，也请进入原作点击kudos！  
> 以及：很多读者肯定都看出来了文末Anakin对Obi-Wan所说的话是在呼应EP1年轻Obi-Wan对little Ani说的“You will be a jedi,I promise.”这篇作品将出现许多前传meme。


	2. Chapter 2

Skywalker大师是Obi-Wan所见过的最不绝地的绝地武士。

就拿一件事来说，他从没批评过Obi-Wan，即使Obi-Wan每次在训练遭到挫败时就情绪激动、暴躁易怒。他的师父只是带着一种迷惑不已的惊讶注视他，然后大笑着摇摇头。

当Obi-Wan终于鼓起勇气问他时，Anakin的目光投向别处良久，然后才答道，“我一直认为我的师父生来就是一名完美的绝地，对他来说，成为一名绝地武士就像保持呼吸不要断气一样轻松。当我还是学徒的时候，我曾和你一样——很容易沮丧和生气——我的师父总是让我生气，不管我做什么，他总是那么沉着冷静。”他惆怅地笑了。然而笑意没能触及眼底。“我很讨厌那样，说真的。我觉得自己是个失败的绝地，是他的累赘。”

Obi-Wan怀疑地盯着他。Anakin是他见过的最强大的绝地武士。Obi-Wan做他的徒弟才几个星期，但他早已经注意到其他学徒是多么崇拜Anakin了。

 _天选之子_ _，_ 他们低声议论着他。 _救世英雄_ _。_

Obi-Wan花了好几天时间才明白他们的话中所指。他惊讶地发现，Anakin是一位战争英雄，以Skywalker将军和无畏英雄的形象闻名于共和国各地，他的脸庞被印在无数张海报上——他的，以及那位“谈判专家”的。

当Obi-Wan意识到年长的自己和Anakin一样有名时，他感到些许畏惧。这是殊荣，毫无疑问，但它同样也……使他深深地胆怯，一想到他总是被拿来与过去的自己相比，与这位以精通索雷苏剑式、拥有完美的镇静、智慧和谈判技巧而闻名的绝地大师相比。

所以Obi-Wan努力地自我鞭策，希望尽快有所提高，变得和以前一样出类拔萃——或者更加出类拔萃。他每时每刻都在训练，直到累得四肢发抖。他往往精疲力尽，浑身酸痛，以至于在一天结束时，他觉得自己是被小穿梭机撞了那么一下子。

当然，他最近感到的身体疼痛可能也与他上周经历的第一次生长有关： Obi-Wan 现在正式迈入14岁了。

人们会认为14岁和13岁没什么太大的区别——事实绝非如此。 Obi-Wan 没有料到在几分钟内长高一英寸会这么让人不适。他浑身酸痛，但生理性改变并不是最令人不安的地方。 Obi-Wan 的 _感受_ 变得有所不同。他现在甚至连思维方式都和以前不甚相同了，这让他困惑万分。

现在他明白了为什么治疗师Che不情愿让他一次性长得太多：每个生长过程都会给他带来同样大的压力——不仅是生理的，还有心理的，因为他的大脑也在变得更加成熟。

但也有积极的改变。有时，Obi-Wan一旦明白如何使用Anakin教他的光剑剑术——他的身体就会自发做出反应。他的肌肉记忆确实恢复了，使他的训练比本应的速度快得多，所以在Obi-Wan眼里，这些付出价值非凡。

然而，他的师父并不相信。

“你确定你要继续这么做？”Anakin说，当他看到Obi-Wan第一次在工艺品的作用下生长是多么痛苦时，他深深皱起了眉头。“你不必如此，Obi-Wan。虽然这么做会加快你的训练，但它没有必要。我们可以像传统师徒那样训练。你的训练进程只是会慢一些而已。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，让Anakin确信他想要这么做。并且他也这么做了。他想变得更加出色。他不想拖师父的后腿。如果生长的身体和恢复的程序性记忆能帮助他加速学习，那么Obi-Wan绝对愿意如此。事实上，战争也不容许他悠闲度日。前线需要Anakin，Obi-Wan不想成为他的累赘——如果他在战场上还搞不清楚状况，那么他就会成为累赘。

治疗师Che宣布第一次手术成功，但她也警告Obi-Wan，他的身体和大脑仍在适应变化，他得放松一阵子。

Obi-Wan点了头，但对她的话根本就毫不在意。他只想进步，越快越好。

_他需要如此。_

***

那晚， Obi-Wan 如往常一样偷偷溜出了自己在康复大厅的房间，来到离他最近的训练室。他顾不上疲惫的肌肉，一心一意地练习光剑招式——他太过专注，以至于没有注意到他师父的到来。

“够了。” Anakin 说。

Obi-Wan 一惊，不禁僵住了。“师父。”他内疚地说，关掉了自己的光剑。

他以为 Anakin 会因为他的阳奉阴违而发怒，但他的师父看上去……难过不已？

“你看，Obi-Wan……”他边说边踱向他。他的目光难以捉摸。“过去几周你进步飞快，真的让我很受触动。”

Obi-Wan感到自己的脸热了，他躲开脸。

“但是，”Anakin说，Obi-Wan的心又沉了下去。Anakin叹了口气，将手搭在Obi-Wan瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上。“我很担心你。我知道你认为你得变成曾经的自己，但那都是些胡扯。这种期望对孩子来说根本毫无益处，相信我。你不欠任何人任何东西。”他凝视着Obi-Wan，说，“你不必成为他，学徒。”

“我不是孩子，师父。”Obi-Wan说，盯着地面，拼命眨眼好忍住突如其来的泪水。“但……谢谢你告诉我这些。你是一位好师父。”

当他终于能直视他的师父时，他发现Anakin正在竭力朝他微笑。“我还在努力。”他说，又移开了视线。

Obi-Wan紧皱起眉头，尽管竖起了屏障，他的师父还是流露出了一丝悲伤。他不知道Anakin是不是在思念他的第一个徒弟——毕竟，她上个月才离开武士团。

不管Anakin在想什么，都似乎不是什么令人愉快的事。Anakin肩膀紧绷的线条中有什么微妙的东西暴露了这一点。他似乎……很孤独。Anakin总是显得很孤独，即使他身旁围绕着其他绝地武士时也是如此。

Obi-Wan忽然生出一阵冲动，他走上前去，试探着拥抱了他。“谢谢你，师父。”他说，声音有些紧张。“我知道这对你来说一定很难。”

Anakin在他的臂弯里僵住了。

Obi-Wan已经开始为自己的冲动感到羞愧了——自己到底在想什么？这不是绝地之道——但随即两只强壮的手臂紧紧地拥抱住Obi-Wan，他几乎忘了呼吸。

Obi-Wan如释重负地笑了，把头埋在Anakin的下巴下，陷入Anakin的怀抱，深深地呼吸着他师父的气味：机油、皮革和新鲜空气，还有一种深藏的令人愉悦的气味，可能就是Anakin自己的气味。这气味随即就成了他的最爱。

Obi-Wan闭上双眼，享受着师父用他的原力拂过自己的原力。他们之间的师徒纽带异常牢固，也许是因为他们曾经也共同分享过这段纽带，尽管Obi-Wan不再记得。

“我知道你可能很想他，但我却很高兴这一切的发生，是不是很糟？”Obi-Wan低声说，几乎无法听见。“我不想要别的师父，除了你。”他知道原来Qui-Gon Jinn是他的师父，但这个名字对他来说毫无意义。他无法想象不是让这个善良、保护欲极强的武士而是让别的人来做自己的师父。

环着Obi-Wan的手臂在放开前收紧了一瞬。“我确实很想他，”Anakin平静地承认，他的手指漫不经心地把玩着Obi-Wan的学徒辫。“他是我最接近父亲的人。但是我已经想念他很长时间了。师父和我这几年逐渐生疏了。除了战争和武士团，我都不记得我们最后一次谈论其他事情是什么时候。”他的声音越来越刻薄，越来越刺耳。“我们最近的关系不再像以前那样了。他开始对我说谎，就像长老会的其他人一样。”

他从他们的纽带里感觉到了深深的怨恨与痛苦，Obi-Wan不安起来。“说什么谎？”

“他为了一个任务假死，还让我相信他已经死了。”Anakin讽刺地笑了。“他利用我，让我悲痛欲绝，好让这一切看起来像真的发生了。”

Obi-Wan眉头紧锁。他知道得越多，就越不确定他是否喜欢曾经的自己。“这好像……太残忍了。”

Anakin良久无言。他再度开口，声音变得缺乏起伏。“他并不残忍，但我认为他不理解我。在他心里排第一位的永远是对武士团的责任，但我……我却并不是这样。我想我被封为武士时他一定很高兴。他喜爱我，以他自己的方式，但对他来说我常常是个麻烦事。不是他选择了我，Obi-Wan。差不多是Jinn大师逼他训练我的。”

Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。他很难相信这席话，但Anakin才是那个知道他们过去的人。“我会选择你的。”他激动地说。

Anakin大笑了几声。他开玩笑地拉了拉Obi-Wan的辫子。“你能这么说真是太好了，小小Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan往后一退，瞪着Anakin，从他手中夺回了自己的辫子。“我不小了。”他粗声道，这只让Anakin咧嘴一笑。

Obi-Wan翻了个白眼，叹了口气。“但我是认真的，师父。”他迎视着Anakin的双眼说。“你真的让人惊叹。我很肯定，我以前的自己特别以你为傲。你没看到学徒们是多么崇拜你吗？”

Anakin苦涩地笑了笑。“是吗？”

Obi-Wan点了点头，手指玩弄着Anakin黑色长袍的纽扣。他有点想抚摸师父的金色卷发——它们总是让他着迷不已——但他不敢。

“每个人都嫉妒我，”Obi-Wan说。“你知不知道他们叫你‘无畏英雄’？”

Anakin的嘴里发出一声刺耳而冷酷的大笑。“无畏英雄……”他用一种奇怪的音调重复道，目光游离。“有时候这个绰号听起来真像个笑话。简直是笑柄。”

Obi-Wan皱起了眉。他端详着他的师父，第一次注意到他眼下的黑眼圈。“师父？”他说，忧心的痛苦缠绕着他的五脏六腑。“有什么事在困扰你？”

Anakin的目光再次聚焦在他身上。他摇了摇头，他的目光虽然疲惫，却很亲切。“只是睡不好觉，Obi-Wan。噩梦而已。”

Obi-Wan不高兴地抿起嘴唇。他不想他的师父被噩梦所困扰。“因为战争？”他大胆地猜测。

Anakin耸耸肩，一言不发。某些黑暗和恼人的东西似乎笼罩在他的心头。Obi-Wan可以通过他们的联系强烈地感受到它。他不知道他的另一个自己是否也能察觉到。他对此充满怀疑：Anakin曾告诉过他，他和Kenobi大师多年前断开了师徒纽带，彼此间只能微弱地感觉到对方。

“师父，”Obi-Wan说。他鼓起勇气，举起手去拨开Anakin脸上的那缕头发。他看到那双蓝眼睛又一次注视着他。“我能做点什么？我想要帮帮你。你愿意一起冥想吗？”

Anakin又笑了一声，但这一次充满了愉快和喜爱。“以前的你也会建议我用冥想来解决问题，但我不擅长冥想，Obi-Wan。以往如此，也可能永远如此。”他轻敲自己的太阳穴。“这里太吵了。”

Anakin似乎并不因头发被抚摸这事流露出不悦，Obi-Wan更大胆了，他将手滑进师父的头发里，开始用手指梳理头发。它很浓密，但出乎意料地柔软。“那么，你该睡觉了。你看上去很疲倦，师父。”

Anakin的眼皮越来越重。“嗯，感觉不错。你有双不错的手，学徒。”

Obi-Wan涨红了脸，他突然很高兴Anakin的双眼几乎是合上的。“过来，师父……”他将Anakin拉到冥想毯上，把它们摆正，好让Anakin的头能倚在他的膝上。

Anakin迁就了他，用一种Obi-Wan没法读懂的奇怪的表情看着他。Obi-Wan竭力不让自己脸红，将手指埋回Anakin的头发。“你应该休息会，师父。距离我们跟501军团离开还有一段时间。”像往常一样，这个想法使他兴奋。直到今天，他和Anakin都在被严格禁足，但昨天Windu大师和Yoda大师评估了他的进展，认为他已经准备好随同Anakin进行下一次战役了。虽然Obi-Wan不被允许参加战斗，但他可以在那里陪伴他的师父，以确保他能照顾好自己。

“我不想睡。”Anakin说，但他闭着眼睛，听起来已经困意浓浓了。

很快，他的呼吸平稳下来。

Obi-Wan柔和地朝他笑了，希望自己没有笑得像被师父给迷住了一样。他很清楚，他…… _迷恋_ 自己的师父，但其他学徒告诉他这十分正常。每个人在某个时候都迷恋着他们的师父。该死的，有一半的学徒似乎都迷恋 _Obi-W_ _an的_ 师父，说实话，这让Obi-Wan有点恼火。Anakin是 _他的_ 师父，不是他们的。

Obi-Wan缩了缩，被自己的占有欲搅得心绪不宁。这不是一个绝地武士该做的。他只能希望这种尴尬的迷恋之情会在下一次生长后消失。Obi-Wan不想让它破坏自己和师父的关系。他想成为Anakin有过的 _最好的_ 徒弟。

 _我会让你骄傲的，_ Obi-Wan抚摸着师父的头发，坚定地想。 _我不会像她那样离开你。_

Anakin仿佛听到了他的所思所想，在睡梦中轻轻动了动，他的原力紧紧地包裹住了Obi-Wan的。

Obi-Wan合上双眼，让自己沉浸在被师父的原力包裹的感觉中。心旷神怡。没人告诉过Obi-Wan师徒纽带带来的感受能令人如此心旷神怡。如此温暖又如此舒适。正应 _如此_ _。_

这就是为什么Obi-Wan觉得Anakin的想法难以置信：Obi-Wan的以前的自己对他没有任何其他感情，只有对学徒的责任感。撇开他的依恋不谈，这……这喜爱之情在过去的几周里因为Anakin而不断膨胀，太过强烈、太过深沉，太令人生疑。

或许Obi-Wan只是不想承认这是他自己的弱点，这只是他不像那个从前的自己一样擅长的另一件事：他拥有更多的依恋和感情。Obi-Wan的情感总是太丰富，太强烈，所以从来没有一个师父选他为徒——直到Anakin选了他。

这个想法使他感到一阵头晕目眩的暖意。Anakin _选择_ 了他，无视他与年长的Obi-Wan之间紧张的关系。Anakin显然不将Obi-Wan的情绪化的举动视作缺点。

这是一个新颖而怪异的想法。在Obi-Wan自己的记忆里，他一直在努力不那么情绪化和喜怒无常，因为所有人都告诉他这是个缺点，是一个他需要克服的弱点。到Anakin成为他的徒弟时，年长的Obi-Wan似乎已经摒弃了这个缺陷。

但Obi-Wan应该尝试这么做吗？Anakin显然不希望他像年长的Obi-Wan那样在情感上难以亲近。

Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。他想成为一名出色的绝地，但他也想成为他师父的出色的学徒。这两种渴望似乎背道而驰。

Anakin的通讯器响了，打断了他的思绪。

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，不高兴地望着通讯器。他不愿意让他的师父被惊醒。

Obi-Wan小心翼翼地解开了他们的原力联系，不想打扰Anakin的睡眠。然后他把注意力集中在通讯器上，用原力去召唤它。通讯器被轻易攫入手中，他笑了，对自己的精确度十分满意——看来Anakin关于原力操纵的训练已颇有成效了——然后看着呼叫ID。

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛。他没想到Anakin和共和国最高议长Palpatine是甚至能用私人频道联络的至交。

无足轻重；他的师父需要休息。就算是议长也得给他候着。

Obi-Wan关闭通讯器，将手埋回师父的卷发里。Anakin在睡梦中靠上他的手心，他不禁露出微笑。

 _别走，_ Anakin通过他们的纽带说，睡意朦胧，他的原力再次贪婪地缠绕上Obi-Wan的。

Obi-Wan的胸腔中满是温暖，他将自己的情感融进纽带里，闭上眼睛，决定冥想。 _我哪儿也不去，师父。睡吧。_

Anakin睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管Obi-Wan已经被告知了克隆人的存在，他仍觉得与他们见面不甚真实。

Anakin的副官Rex上尉看到Obi-Wan时，连眼睛都没眨一下，仿佛Kenobi将军的突然年轻完全没问题。事实上，克隆人对待他比其他人都要平常。

“他们能理解你目前的处境，这可能会让你好受些，”Anakin附在Obi-Wan的耳旁低声说，他似乎觉察到了他的困惑。“他们衰老的速度也比普通人类要快得多。”

Obi-Wan微微皱眉，点了点头。他明白 Anakin 话里的意思，但他不能说他同意。“不同的是，是我自己选择要这么做的，师父，” Obi-Wan 平静地说。“而他们有选择的余地吗？”

一道阴影掠过Anakin的脸庞。“我明白你的意思，不过我们以后再说这个，行吗？”他把手搭在 Obi-Wan 的肩上，将他引向他们的兵。“走吧，我会把大家都介绍给你的。”

介绍进行得很顺利。Obi-Wan没能记住每个人的名字，但他已经尽力了。他有些不好意思承认，自己付出了更多的努力来记住那些Anakin 似乎最喜欢的士兵，但他向自己辩解，如果他们与Anakin比较亲近，他可能会更常见到他们。

“你喜欢他们吗？”他们返回Anakin的住处时， Anakin说。

“他们看起来人挺好的，”Obi-Wan耸耸肩说。“不过，被叫作Kenobi将军倒是挺奇怪。”

Anakin 略微做了个鬼脸。“他们是士兵，听命令。这情况可有点棘手，因为严格来说，Kenobi将军既没阵亡也没被降职。在绝地武士团下发正式文件之前，他们可能会一直喊你将军。我可以让他们别这么喊，但——”

“没事的，师父。” Obi-Wan说着，碰了碰Anakin的手腕，对他微微一笑。看到Anakin总是为了他的舒心和感受着想，他感到暖心。他真的是个很棒的师父。

就连Yoda大师似乎也同意Obi-Wan的看法。在坚决二号离开之前，老祖师来看了 Obi-Wan 。和往常一样，他的话语相当隐晦和模糊，但其中有一些一直萦绕在Obi-Wan脑海里，挥之不去。

“你的安全，我不担心。保护你的安全，你的师父会的。担忧，从来都不需要。对学徒负责，对年轻的Skywalker有好处。被需要，他需要。”Yoda直视着 Obi-Wan的双眼。“变化莫测的，Skywalker武士是。失去了他的第一个徒弟，还压在他心头的伤疤是。失去了他的前师父，又一道伤疤是。把你交给他，我们寄希望于你能让他坚守光明。让他站在光明面这边，我们需要。太强大了，他是。失去他，我们不能。”

Obi-Wan听了这番话，哑口无言。他甚至不知道原来Yoda大师害怕 Anakin 会堕入黑暗面。这似乎太不可思议了。他的师父明明那么善良。

但随即， Obi-Wan 想起了他有时会在 Ana k in 身上感受到的愤怒，想起了他的字里行间常常有着对长老会的怨恨，想起了Anakin眼下的黑眼圈，想起了他的噩梦……这让Obi-Wan好奇不已——也稍感忧心。除了那晚Anakin小憩了一会儿，Obi-Wan甚至从未见过他冥想或休息。再加上战争和训练新学徒的压力，这对他的精神状态有害无益。

即便是这样，据Yoda大师的话，训练学徒实际上对Anakin是有好处的。Yoda大师暗示过，Anakin喜欢被需要，Obi-Wan当然可以满足 _这点_ 。需要他的师父绝对不是个问题。

甚至可以远超如此。

Obi-Wan想到这里不禁脸红了，他急忙竖起自己的屏障。

“你确定要和我合住？”Anakin说。“我已经叫人加了一张床，可是——”

Obi-Wan点点头。“我不想占用您前徒弟的舱房，师父。”这是事实，但不是全部。他想离Anakin更近一些，这样他就能观察到他的师父究竟睡了多少觉，做了多少冥想。

_因为你只是想更接近他，就是这样。_ 他内心的声音用责备的口吻说，为他平添了一抹羞耻。

“你可以把她的名字说出来，你知道的，”Anakin说，双眼眺望远方。尽管语气随意，他的肩膀还是很僵硬。“它又不会叫我疯掉。”

Obi-Wan怀疑地看着他。“我不知道您是不是想谈起她，师父。”

Anakin耸耸肩。“我不介意谈起小鬼头，”他说。“但没什么好说的。我确定你已经知道她为什么离开了。”

Obi-Wan困惑地皱起了眉。“小鬼头？我还以为她叫Ahsoka。”

Anakin轻声笑了。“是叫Ahsoka。小鬼头只是我给她起的外号。”毫无疑问，他师父的嗓音饱含感情。

Obi-Wan低下头，咬住嘴唇。“你可没给我取过外号。”

Anakin大笑。“你告诉过我不要叫你小小Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan瞪着他。“这不好玩，师父。”

Anakin咧开嘴。“那斑比怎么样？就像那部关于加索尼亚鹿的老全息电影？在我看来你确实像小鹿斑比：既可爱，又——”

“我又想了下，还是求你别给我起绰号了吧，师父。”Obi-Wan说，双唇紧闭，藏起笑容。

“不，我得想想……”Anakin假装深思熟虑地道。“别担心，我会给你起个 _完美_ 的绰号的。”

Obi-Wan用胳膊肘推了他一下，让Anakin再次大笑起来。

他牵起嘴角。他喜欢让他的师父开怀大笑，看他心情愉快，无虑无忧。

***

当然，好事不长命。

他们登上坚决二号没过多久，Obi-Wan就发现Anakin提到的噩梦经常发生。

现在他们住在同一个房间里，他的师父没法瞒着它们。在圣殿的时候，因为治疗师Che坚持要对他进行观察，Obi-Wan一直睡在康复大厅里。现在，Obi-Wan拥有了一种使他五味杂陈的快乐，那就是看着Anakin夜复一夜地在睡梦中不安地辗转反侧，Anakin的愤怒、悲伤和痛苦如令人窒息的浪潮，拍满了他们的房间。

第三天晚上，Obi-Wan再也看不下去了。他翻身下床，爬上了他师父的床榻。

“师父。”他小声说，一只手放在Anakin裸着的肩膀上。“醒醒。”

Anakin没有醒。

Obi-Wan皱起眉头，集中精神，循着他们的纽带来到Anakin的梦里。

_一个女人在他的怀里奄奄一息——_

_满是绝望的毁灭与失去至亲的狂怒_

_一道湛蓝光剑的闪烁_

_恐惧和痛苦的号哭_

_尸体围绕着他——男人的，女人的，孩子的_

_他感到恶心——他都做了些什么——但是他们罪有应得——_

_他转过身，一个红发男人正看着他，脸庞流露出深深的失望。“你辜负了我，Anakin。我早就知道你会的。”_

_“师父，”他嘶哑地说，但那人摇了摇头，转过身去背对着他。_

_“师父！”他又绝望地喊道，但那人没有回头。他走远了，直到背影消失在了他眼中。_

_现在他孤身一人了。_

_每个人都离他而去。他母亲，Ahsoka，他师父。每个人都总是离他而去。_

Obi-Wan强迫自己从梦境中抽离。他睁开双眼，注视师父不安的身影，他对那不安已有了新的理解。Obi-Wan撇开梦中令人忧心的内容，等会儿再去想——现在不是时候——他低语道：“师父。”

“师父，”他说得更大声了些，试图通过他们之间的纽带传递温暖、安慰和温情。

Anakin的颤抖平息了下来，他睁开眼，但直到最终能够聚焦在他脸庞上前，那两道目光都呆滞无神、恍惚飘离。

“Obi-Wan？”他哑声说。“你在我床上干什么？”

Obi-Wan觉得自己的脸烫了起来。“你做了噩梦，师父。”

“哦，”Anakin说。“对不起，吵醒你了。没事。回去睡吧。”

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛，看了他一眼。“你已经连续三晚做噩梦了，师父。”

Anakin做了个鬼脸，坐起身来，床单堆在腰间。

Obi-Wan咽了口唾沫，尽量不去看他。预料之内，他失败了。他只是个不经世事的少年人，他的师父是他见过的最英俊的男人。他瞥了眼Anakin宽阔的肩膀和肌肉隆起的胸膛，然后迅速移开视线，双颊滚热，嘴巴发干。

谢天谢地，Anakin用手揉着脸，似乎并没注意到。他叹了口气，耸起双肩。

Obi-Wan的心一紧。Anakin是他的师父，他可以自私地为此窃喜，但对Anakin来说意义当然完全不同。不管他和前师父的关系有多紧张，Anakin都 _已经_ 失去了他最像父亲的人。

“这不仅仅是场噩梦，”Obi-Wan平静地说。

Anakin又做了个鬼脸，一语不发。他绷紧下巴，将目光投向远处。

Obi-Wan看着他，觉得自己比以往任何时候都失职。太没用了。他年长的那个自己，那位绝地大师，应该知道得说些什么话，得如何帮他。

但Obi-Wan不是绝地大师。他没有什么真知灼见。他所拥有的只是这可耻的、不合时宜的渴望，尽管他尽了最大的努力，但这种渴望只会愈演愈烈。

带着迟疑，Obi-Wan伸出手去，握住Anakin仍由血肉构成的那只手。“你什么都可以跟我说，师父，”他看着他们相握的手，轻声说道。Anakin的手掌完全使他那瘦弱苍白的手相形见绌。

Anakin叹了口气，捏了捏他的手指。“谢谢，但我不能跟你说这件事，Obi-Wan。并不是因为我不信任你。它只是……”

师父的话音渐渐低了下去，Obi-Wan情绪低落地噘起了嘴。

“噢，该死的，”Anakin说，“求你别噘嘴。”

Obi-Wan瞪着他。“我向你保证，我从不撅嘴，师父。”他尽自己所能，作出一副极有尊严的样子说。

Anakin给了他一个满是笑意的眼神。“当你觉得被冒犯的时候你简直该死的可爱。而且没错，你肯定有撅过嘴，我的学徒。”

Obi-Wan的胃不由得抽紧了。他没法否认，Anakin称他为“ _他的_ ”时，他感到了一阵可耻的战栗。

“我只是想帮你，师父。”Obi-Wan垂下目光说。“我知道，跟以前的我比起来，你并不把我当回事——”

“Obi-Wan。看着我。”

Obi-Wan没法不服从Anakin口中的命令。

他发觉他的师父深深地皱着眉。“我们不是已经谈过这事了吗？我并不想让你成为曾是我师父的那个人。我一点都不觉得你比他差。”Anakin紧握着他的手，直视着他的眼睛。“你不比他差，Obi-Wan。我不否认我想念他，但我从未希望过你是他。你对我也很重要。非常重要。”

Obi-Wan忍不住露出笑来。“小心点，师父，不然别人会怀疑你有依恋。”他揶揄道。

他期待Anakin会对此发笑，但Anakin只是带着遗憾的微笑看着他。

Obi-Wan的心跳快了一拍。“师父？”

“我不太擅长做个中规中矩的绝地，Obi-Wan。”Anakin说。“至少在不能依恋的信条下，我的确是这样。”

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼。又眨了眨眼。他是在育幼院长大的，他觉得自己本应对Anakin所承认的事实感到惊诧。但他胸中的眩晕感完全掩盖了震惊。

“噢。”他喘息着说，双颊发热。

阿纳金捏了捏Obi-Wan的脸颊，看上去喜爱之情与愉悦平分秋色。“我希望这个词不会让你像我师父那样觉得不快。但我厌倦了伪装成根本就不是我的那个人。我对你有很深的依恋，迷你Obi-Wan。”

“这比叫我小小Obi-Wan好不了多少，师父。”Obi-Wan半心半意地抗议道，但他还是笑了。“我没那么矮。我只比以前的我矮了一掌长而已。”

Anakin大笑。“还是太矮了。不过他也不是特别高。但也很好。那么，我就叫你Obi。”

Obi-Wan皱起了鼻子。“千万别，”他说。“Obi-Wan就够了。”

“既然你都这么说了，学徒。”Anakin一边说，一边扯着他的辫子。

Obi-Wan咬着下唇。“我是这么说了，师父。”他对Anakin微笑着说，尽量不去理会乱了阵脚的心跳。

他试图去在意些别的事情。“你还是不想说这件事吗？说你的噩梦？”

Anakin叹了口气。“不太想。”他说，手指漫不经心地抚摩着Obi-Wan的辫子。“我不认为说这个会有帮助。我只是……我不擅长失去我在乎的人。但会好起来的，最终会的。”

Obi-Wan咬住嘴唇。“我通过纽带看到了你的一些梦境，”他平静地承认道，看见Anakin的肌肉僵硬了。“我看见你——我看见你杀人了。” _杀了孩子们。_

当他看到 Anakin 的神情变得多么紧张时，他原本以为这只是一个无关紧要的梦境的小小希望破灭了。

Anakin 转过脸去，留Obi-Wan注视着他的侧影。

“他们杀了我的母亲，Obi-Wan。”他的声音不带起伏，“那些动物强奸她，折磨她，直到她失血过多而死。”他转过头，与Obi-Wan的目光相遇，他的眼睛里满是痛苦和愤怒。“我像屠杀动物一样屠杀他们，因为他们 _就是_ 些动物，如果有机会，我还会再杀一次。他们罪有应得。也许他们的孩子没错，但他们长大后同样会成为杀人犯和强奸犯，折磨和强奸别人的妻子或母亲。没有他们，世界会更好。”

Obi-Wan只能看着他，不知道该说些什么。从理性上来说，他知道 Anakin 承认的事情应该让他感到恐惧——也确实让他感到恐惧。但他看到了Anakin的梦境，感受到了他的毁灭、他的悲伤和他的愤怒——并且他理解。他不认为Anakin的所作所为是对的，但他 _理解_ 。

他可能不记得自己的母亲了，但他知道，对其他孩子来说，母亲是他们最珍爱的人。发现自己的母亲被残忍地强奸致死……他无法想象在那种情况下还有人能秉持仁心。这并没有使 Anakin 的行为变得理所应当，但也没有使他变成一个怪物。这只是让他成为了一个有缺陷的人。

在某种程度上， Obi-Wan很高兴知道了这事，知道了他 师父 不完美的一面。他一直有点崇拜他的师父，知道他其实并不像Obi-Wan想象的那么完美是件好事。

“说点什么。” Anakin声音嘶哑地说，他的目光灼烧着他。

_我不知道该说什么。_

Obi-Wan环顾房间，深感不安。“以前的我是什么反应？”

“我从没跟他说过。”Anakin的嘴唇牵起，然而笑容毫无笑意。“但我知道他会被我吓到，对我失望的。他永远也不会原谅我。”

Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。“你是说你从来没有把这件事告诉过任何人吗？”

有某种东西在Anakin的脸上一闪而逝。“Padmé——当时我保护的参议员——知道，因为她和我都在塔图因。议长也知道。”

“议长？”Obi-Wan重复道，困惑不已。他的 师父 和议长到底有多亲密？

“是的，他是我的朋友，”Anakin说。“他是个好人，他告诉我我的行为是完全正义的。”

Obi-Wan有点不安。是他太天真了吗？他以为共和国的最高议长是不该鼓励一个绝地武士屠尽村庄的。

“你认为我做的是错事。”Anakin在漫长的沉默中开口说，“你甚至没法看着我。你现在在厌恶我。”

“我……”Obi-Wan说，但看到Anakin脸上的神情时，他的话音断了。他的目光是如此 _紧张_ 。如此绝望。他能感觉到他的反应对Anakin真的很重要。这似乎太荒谬了——他只是Obi-Wan，一个从来没人想收的徒弟——然而这个无比强大的绝地武士看着他，似乎他的抵触甚至能击垮他。

而且也许它真的能，Obi-Wan意识到自己的心沉了下去。也许Yoda大师对Anakin的担忧丝毫不假。他能感觉到Anakin的心因恐惧而生出了一片黑暗。

_我不擅长失去我在乎的人。_

如今在Obi-Wan知道了那么多事后，Anakin所说的话听起来已完全不同了。

“ 师父 。”Obi-Wan轻声说，握住Anakin的手。“我认为你做错了。”当他的师父咬紧牙关时，他捏了捏他的手。“不管你说什么，我都能感觉到你其实并不确信你所做的事是正义的，我觉得你可以从中汲取教训，而不是一直否定它，这样它就不会重演了。”他与Anakin对视。“我认识你时间还不长，但我知道你比这要好， 师父 。”

Anakin眉头紧锁，目光由紧张变为探询。“你是说……你是说你不厌恶我。”

Obi-Wan几乎翻了个白眼。老实说，他的 师父 真是个直脑筋。这才是Anakin一直关心的吗？“不，我不厌恶你。”他恼怒地说，但他怀疑自己的声音听起来充满喜爱之情，因为Anakin咧开嘴，露出一个巨大的笑容，仿佛Obi-Wan刚刚送了他世界上最好的礼物。

“我怎么想并不重要。”Obi-Wan又试着说。“重要的是你怎么——”

他被猛地拉到Anakin的膝上紧紧抱住，以至于惊叫出声。“你是有史以来最好的学徒，”Anakin笑着宣布。

“ 师父 ！”Obi-Wan说，但他怀疑自己听起来没多少责备之意。被 师父 当作世间珍宝一样拥抱着时，他没法对Anakin生气。Obi-Wan叹了口气，回抱了他，内疚地让自己的手掠过Anakin那宽阔、结实、温暖的后背，享受着手心下他的师父肌肉起伏的方式。

原力在上，他是如此好闻，简直让Obi-Wan喘不过气来。他必须小心地让下半身远离Anakin。像这种时候，他讨厌自己还是少年的身体。如果Anakin意识到Obi-Wan是 _多么_ 享受他的拥抱，他无疑会大为震惊。

Anakin亲吻他的头顶。“我本来以为你会讨厌我的，”他哑声道。“你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

Obi-Wan咬住下唇。“真的吗？”

Anakin叹了口气，后退了些，看着他的眼睛。“真的。”他边说边捧起Obi-Wan的脸庞。“你是我认识的最好的人，不管你是什么年纪，Obi-Wan。”他笑了笑。“如果你不因此厌恶我，也许我还有希望。”

Obi-Wan觉得自己的脸暖了起来。“别这么说， 师父 。你是一个好人。”

Anakin摇了摇头，露出一个略显扭曲的笑，然后倾身用嘴唇轻抚着Obi-Wan的太阳穴。“谢谢你。”他说着，将Obi-Wan的脑袋埋在自己下巴下，又给了他一个深情的拥抱。

这感觉太好了，Obi-Wan几乎快呜咽出来。他的 师父 总是会给他 _最好_ 的拥抱。这倒不是说Obi-Wan对拥抱有多少经验——他只模糊地记得自己五六岁时曾被育幼院的大师抱过一次——但现在他发现自己很快就对 师父 的拥抱上瘾了。他想让Anakin一直触碰他，拥抱他。他是如此渴望，令他深感不安。

“没必要谢我， 师父 。”Obi-Wan轻声道，手指在Anakin的发间穿梭。“我们是一个团队，对吧？”

Anakin笑了一声，勉强但真诚。“当然。”他说，又在Obi-Wan的太阳穴上吻了一下，并深深地吸了口气。这让Obi-Wan怀疑Anakin是否也察觉到了自己有讨他喜欢的气味，就像Obi-Wan察觉到他的一样。

他们就这样坐了很长时间，在蔼然的沉默中，Anakin的双臂和原力仍然环绕着他。Obi-Wan从来没有这么满足过。这么有安全感过。

最后，Anakin叹了口气。“太晚了。我们可能该睡了。我们会在早晨到赛普星，在那之后我们就不大可能有太多时间睡觉了。”

Obi-Wan不情愿地看着自己的床。他全身上下似乎都在反抗离开Anakin那充满安全感的臂弯的想法。这让Obi-Wan很是不安，以至于他强迫自己快从他 师父 的膝头上爬下来。这……这 _迷恋_ 变得如此滑稽可笑。Obi-Wan迫不及待地想克服它了。

但当他转身走向自己的床时，Anakin抓住了他的手。“Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan回头看他。

他 师父 的双眼带着一种奇怪的神情盯着他。“自从小鬼头离开后，我对武士团就彻底失望了，你知道吗？”

Obi-Wan摇摇头，不知道该说些什么。

“是真的，”Anakin说，目光移开。“绝地像是些伪君子，既腐败又虚伪。甚至我的 师父 最近也对我撒谎，所以我对武士团的信仰动摇了。”Anakin再次对上Obi-Wan的目光。“直到你的出现。你真是太好了，Obi-Wan。没被战争和武士团腐蚀。你已经是比长老会里的每个人都优秀的绝地了。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“那不是真的， 师父 ——”

Anakin紧握着他的手。“它就是。我不是在说你的训练，Obi-Wan。”Anakin热烈的目光似乎直视着Obi-Wan的灵魂深处。“你这么好，这么纯洁，和你在一起让我觉得轻松——不那么痛苦，不那么愤怒，更像个我本应身为的绝地。”

Obi-Wan只能注视他。

“我很高兴， 师父 。”他终于低声说道，带着浅浅的微笑，上前给了Anakin一个短暂的拥抱。

但很快拥抱变得无比漫长， 师父 的手臂抬起来，环住了他。

当Obi-Wan最终回到自己的床上时，他的心里仍然温暖，却也刺痛。

在Obi-Wan的内心深处，有个声音低语，师父和学徒之间过于亲密和喜爱彼此是不正常的，这并非绝地之道，所有的这些感情都太过强烈且危险。

然而那个瞬间，Anakin的原力还缠绕在他身上，Obi-Wan并不在乎那些。

他万分欣喜。


	4. Chapter 4

“但你确定他没事？”

Kix抑制住了叹气的冲动。他非常尊重Skywalker将军——他是为数不多的真正关心他的克隆人兄弟的绝地将军之一。但在这种时候，将军相当令人恼火。

“他的生命体征在一个健康16岁男性的正常范围内，将军。”Kix说。

将军的皱眉并没有消失。“我问的不是这个，Kix。尽管Obi-Wan应该已经失去了知觉，但他还是很痛苦。我还能感觉到。”

Kix抿起嘴。“将军，恕我直言，但你知道我不是力敏，我没法解释我看不见的东西。但你我都明白他肯定会感到不舒服——”

“但这不是 _不舒服_ 。这是痛苦，比他长到十四、十五岁的时候更痛苦。”

Kix揉了揉额头，皱起眉毛。“这并不完全出乎意料。治疗师Che推测，每次暴露在工艺品下，Kenobi指挥官都会更痛苦——”

“所以为什么我才知道这事？”将军眯起眼睛说。

Kix又压下了一声叹息，不是第一次希望治疗师Che在这里。但不幸的是，他们已经被困在外层空间两个月了，由于Kenobi指挥官每个月都要经历一次生长疗程，Kix得对此负责——而且他还得对付Skywalker将军的过度保护。

倒不是说将军的过分保护有多令人吃惊。将军一直保护着Kenobi将军，经常在Kenobi遭遇险情时违抗绝地武士团的命令。

但这……这是另外一回事。Kix从未见过Skywalker将军这副样子。他不得不动用自己军医的军衔来迫使将军离开医疗室，因为将军的存在和对Kix所作所为的质疑分散了他的注意力。

现在，Kix明白了他的兄弟们对将军和他的新徒弟说三道四是什么意思了。他原以为他们在夸大其词，但显然他们没有。Skywalker将军 _溺爱_ Kenobi指挥官；除此之外没有别的词可以形容它。至于Kenobi指挥官，他似乎对所有投来的注意都倍感尴尬，但他显然在将军的照料下成长起来，一天比一天自信。当年轻的Obi-Wan第一次登上坚决二号时，他是一个既缺乏安全感又固执的人，但随着时间的流逝与他对师父喜爱之情的确认，这些特质已渐渐隐去了。

尽管“喜爱”这个词似乎不太合适。不管将军对徒弟有什么感觉，这都使他变得完全 _不可理喻_ 。

“将军，”Kix用自己最耐心的语气说。“Kenobi指挥官现在暂时没事。如果他告诉我这次手术对他来说太痛苦了，我们就会停下。让我们拭目以待，直到他醒来。”

Skywalker将军回头看了看巴克塔舱。“那么他什么时候醒？”

Kix看了一眼他的计时器。“随时可以。”

就在这时，Obi-Wan的读数显示他即将恢复知觉，Kix将巴克塔从治疗舱里抽了出来。

当他们把他从治疗舱中捞出来的时候，Obi-Wan已经睁开双眼了。

“师父，我没事”是他说的第一句话，他用稍带恼怒的喜爱之情望着Anakin。

在这种时候，Kix总会希望自己是个力敏。每当Kix和绝地武士共处一室时，武士间总是会展开绝地式对话。

起初，Anakin一言不发。他的目光从头到脚地扫视着Obi-Wan，全神贯注、寻寻觅觅。然后他脱下他的黑袍，把它裹在Obi-Wan赤裸的身体上。

“你总是这么说，”他说，蓝色的双眼凝视着Obi-Wan的脸庞，双手将长袍系在他的学徒身上。“你确定你没事？”

Obi-Wan翻了个白眼，但仍在微笑。“是的，师父，”他垂下目光说。“我感觉很好。”

Anakin将Obi-Wan的下巴捏在手中，稍微抬起一些，好让少年直视他的双眼。“你不是为了让我别再担心才这么说的吧，徒弟？”

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛，看上去酷似Kenobi将军，Kix不由得收起了笑容。

这倒不是说两人中有人注意到他了。事实上，Kix有种不适感，他俩都忘记了他还在房间里。

“我什么时候做过这种事，师父？”Obi-Wan天真地问。

Anakin给了他一记眼刀，嘴角抽动。“就在两天前，”他挖苦地道，旋即目光再次严肃起来。“你很痛苦，Obi-Wan。我感觉得到。”

Obi-Wan稍稍扮了个鬼脸。“也许吧，但我记得不太清楚。我几乎失去意识了。我还是有点痛，不过还没什么我应付不来的，师父。”

将军抿起嘴唇。“违反我的命令受了伤的那天你也是这么想的？”

Obi-Wan激动起来。“我只是受了点擦伤，师父！”

“你本来一点也不会受伤，如果你不跟着我到那颗行星上去的话，Obi-Wan——你违反了我的命令。”

Obi-Wan咬紧牙关，给了将军一个固执的眼神。“我完全有资格到那里去，师父。只是有点倒霉，那栋房子爆炸的时候我恰好就在附近。”

“倒霉？”

“没错！”

“徒弟。”

_“师父。”_

他们目光相撞，两人都固执得不肯承认是自己错了。

Kix不自在地移开目光。虽然这两位绝地似乎在生长疗程后变得更加亲近了，但他们之间的相处也变得更加……激烈了。过去，当他们意见不合时，Kenobi将军只是简单地瞥一眼Skywalker将军，用干巴巴的、耐心的语气和他辩论。但是Kenobi指挥官远比他的老版本情绪外露，从来都是毫不犹豫地与自己的师父争辩。

也就是说，师徒二人在很多事情上并没有分歧：最常见的问题一般是他们对指挥官是否能参加战斗看法相异。这个问题，Kix倾向于支持Obi-Wan这方：在他的专业观点中，这个少年的身体状况处在巅峰状态，即使是Skywalker将军也极不情愿地承认 _理论上_ Obi-Wan可以控制好自己。理论上。

说实话，Kix私下里觉得如果指挥官能逃过军事处罚，将军甚至会很乐意在战斗期间把他关在自己的房间里。

“我已经和Yoda大师谈过了，师父。”Obi-Wan开门见山。

Anakin的下巴绷紧了。

“Yoda大师说他告诉过你让我去执行战场任务。”Obi-Wan双手抱胸，眉头紧锁。

Anakin耸了耸肩，动起下巴。“这只是长老会的建议。但他们没有决定权。你是我的徒弟。是 _我的_ 责任，不是他们的。我不会因为长老会需要更多人来对付分离势力的战役就拿你的生命冒险。”

Obi-Wan的表情柔和下来，目光里满是理解。他叹了口气。“师父。”他平静地说，直视着Anakin的双眼。“我准备好了。你知道我是的。你不能永远把我藏在你的羽翼下。”

Anakin的表情变得相当紧张。“停。别再用那种眼神看着我了。”

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛。“哪种眼神？”

“你知道我的意思，”Anakin哼了一声。“没用的，Obi-Wan。这次没用。”

Obi-Wan合拢双唇，Kix只能把它形容为撅嘴。

Anakin的表情变得更加紧张。“那也不行。”

Obi-Wan似乎并没有被吓到。他的脑袋歪向一边，若有所思道：“如果你不让我陪你，你知道我无论如何都会这么做——而且会陷入危险，如果没有你的保护的话。”

Kix露出微笑。Kenobi将军总能与Skywalker将军巧妙周旋，而这点似乎并没有随着他变得年轻而改变。

Anakin笑了。“你个小恐吓犯。”

“我讨厌那个称呼，师父。”Obi-Wan微微笑着说，眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光。“我已经和以前的我一样高了。”

“确实。”Anakin得意地笑道，让他的学徒瞪了他一眼。

“这个笑话几年前就没意思了，师父。”他气呼呼地说。

这只让Anakin的笑容愈发得意。他将拇指按在Obi-Wan紧闭的嘴唇上。“不，因为你对它的反应仍然是我见过的最可爱的事情。”

Kix清了清嗓子。

绝地缩了一下，看着他，脸上露出惊讶的表情。

Kix突然感到十分不适，原因他不愿去想。

他干咳两声。“指挥官，你刚才说‘几年前’。你是说你还记得自己从前的一些记忆吗？”

Obi-Wan的眉头皱了起来。“不是……这样的。这很让我困惑，说实话。”他咬着嘴唇。“我觉得师父讲那个笑话好像有好几年了，但我真的不记得那些年的事了。”他做了个鬼脸，揉了揉太阳穴。“我试图注意那些记忆的时候只感觉到头疼，但真的感觉好像已经过去很多年了。我 _知道_ 没有，但感觉是有的。”

Kix若有所思地点了点头，在他的数据板上做了些笔记。“治疗师Che说这种现象是有可能的。这对你来说感觉很奇怪，因为自从我们开始逆转工艺品的逆生长作用以来，你的大脑已经衰老了三年。你现在也有了以前自己的程序性记忆，所以你觉得自己更年长了些，尽管你知道只过去了三个月而不是三年，但你还是感到困惑。”

Obi-Wan仍然皱着眉，点了点头。

Anakin一只手搭上Obi-Wan的肩头。“你确定你不想停下来？”他看着Obi-Wan的双眼说。“你的训练进展很顺利。你不需要再这样做了。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“只剩下两个疗程了，”他说。他瞥了Kix一眼，把声音放低了些，但Kix还是能听到他的声音。“我想被当成一个成年人，这样共和国的官员和将领们就会更严肃地对待我，师父。”

一道阴影掠过Anakin的脸庞。Kix不知道这是怎么回事；一定有什么故事。

“好吧，”Anakin说，出乎Kix的意料，“当我们再试着摧毁机器人工厂时，我会带你一起去。”

Obi-Wan应答的笑容令人目眩。

Kix只能希望这是一个正确的决定。

***

_呼，吸。呼，吸。*_

Obi-Wan均匀地呼吸着，试图入睡。

_呼，吸。呼，吸。_

没用。死去的克隆人的脸庞仍然印在他的眼皮后面。

今天早上还活着的89人现在都死了。

Obi-Wan狠狠地咬着自己的脸颊内侧，试图给自己找个理由：这场战役里又不是第一次有克隆人牺牲。但身处其中、亲临死亡、感受逝去，使他的一切感觉都变了。它使一切事情——战争——变得如此真实。

师父的叹息拉他浮出沉思。Obi-Wan听到Anakin从床上滚下来，走向他的床榻。

Obi-Wan盯着对面漆黑的墙壁。他真的在盯着墙壁？

“会好受些吗？”他低声道。

Anakin一时无言。

“会也不会，”他最后说。“最终，你会学着与它划清界限，但有时它还是会给你重重一击。”他的声音变得毫无起伏。“你仍然会感到自己对他们负有责任，即使你几乎没法做些什么来拯救他们。你仍然会觉得很无力。无力阻止死亡的发生。”

Obi-Wan皱起眉头，用自己的手盖住Anakin圈在他腰上的手臂。“这不是你的错，师父。你救了那么多人的命。你简直不可思议。”他确实是。战场上的Anakin是一道不容错过的风景——并且令人生畏。现在，Obi-Wan明白了为什么人们称他为无畏英雄。

Anakin叹了口气。“我还是失去了很多好士兵。”

Obi-Wan缩了一下。如果说单纯感受原力中的死亡对他来说都是如此艰难，他无法想象Anakin的感受，他和他的士兵们亲如兄弟。

“我们确实赢得了这场战斗，”Obi-Wan说，试图把注意力集中在好的那面。“工厂被毁了。”

“许多中的一个。”Anakin苦涩地说，“这场战争好像永远都不会结束。我还得损失多少人？在这场毫无意义的战争结束之前？”

Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。“毫无意义？你不相信共和国？”

Anakin沉默了一会。“我相信。我只是不认为它比人民的生命更重要。”

“绝地应该为共和国服务。”Obi-Wan缓缓道。

“绝地应该为 _人民_ 服务，”Anakin说。“而不是参议院中那些腐败、无用的政客，他们忙于相互争论，根本不关心自己争论时正有人民在不断死去。”

Obi-Wan陷入沉思。Anakin的看法不无道理。但话又说回来，当Obi-Wan的师父环抱着他、将他的脑子搅得一团浆糊时，他不确定自己能否相信自己的判断力。事实上，这已变得相当令人担忧。不管Obi-Wan长到什么年纪，他对他师父的迷恋似乎不会随之消失。

Obi-Wan打消了这个念头。现在不是考虑它的时候。

“可是如果你不信仰共和国，那么你信什么，师父？”

“我信我爱的人，”Anakin说，“我信仰保护他们，以及保证他们安全。”他的手臂紧搂着Obi-Wan的腰，脸庞紧贴着Obi-Wan的脖颈。

Anakin的嘴唇拂过他过于敏感的皮肤，使Obi-Wan颤抖不已。这种接触更像是不经意的，但他的身体并不在乎——它想要如此。他的身体想要引导Anakin的手掌向下探去，直到他师父的手笼罩在Obi-Wan发痛的欲望上，抚慰他。

这个念头几乎让他呻吟起来，Obi-Wan咬紧了嘴唇。

“不管你在想什么，都一定很有趣。”Anakin挖苦地道。

Obi-Wan激了一下。“我不明白你的意思，师父。”

Anakin轻轻哼了一声。“没什么好羞愧的，Obi-Wan。”他说，声音里充满了愉快和喜爱之情。“我不久前也是16岁。”

Obi-Wan仍然感到无比羞愧。他试图从Anakin的怀里挣脱出来，但他的师父不放他走，而是绷紧了胳膊。“没关系，学徒。”Anakin附在他耳边说，“别不好意思。我不在乎。”他的声音现在满是愉快。“我记得我16岁时，也曾经在完全不应该的情况下无缘无故起了反应。”

“什么情况？”Obi-Wan问，不禁感到好奇。

Anakin笑了笑。“师父曾经对我很失望，让我和Windu大师一起冥想。但我无法专注于冥想——你知道我在这方面烂的不行——取而代之地我开始回想前一天晚上由Aayla Secura做主角的一个梦，当然，我起反应了。Windu好几个月都不敢直视我的眼睛。太好笑了。”

Obi-Wan抽了抽嘴角。但接着他皱起眉头。Aayla Secura？毫无疑问，提列克大师很美——在所有该有曲线的地方都曼妙不已——并且在任何方面都与Obi-Wan相反。倒不是说Obi-Wan认为他的迷恋会有所回报，但它仍然……使他感到有些沮丧，在得知Anakin更喜欢曲线优美的女性之后。

“你的师父呢？”Obi-Wan终于鼓起勇气问了。

“嗯？他怎么？”Anakin现在听起来有些困倦了。

“你有没有……对他有不恰当的想法？一些学徒告诉我，他们迷恋他们的师父，显然挺合情合理的。”Obi-Wan很自豪自己能让这句话听起来完全中立，就好像他没有对自己的师父产生巨大的迷恋一样。

Anakin轻声笑起来。“既然你提到了，我确实记得我十三四岁的时候在我们的格斗比赛中有几次起反应了，但那显然只是身体摩擦搞的。我从来没有那样想过我的师父。对我来说，他更像是一位父亲，尽管我们显然从未谈过依恋之类的事情。”他的声音变得相当忧郁，Obi-Wan退缩了。让师父伤心是他最不希望发生的事。

“对不起，”Obi-Wan尴尬地说，十指交叠。

Anakin叹了口气。“不是你的错，Obi-Wan。”他说，手指抚摩着Obi-Wan裸露的肚皮。

那轻微的碰触使他颤抖，他的阴茎抽动着，Obi-Wan咬着他的嘴唇，万分沮丧。

 _我怎么回事？_ 他生气地想。为什么他就不能把Anakin也当成一个父亲？好吧，也许不是父亲——他们的年龄差距还不够大——而是兄弟。为什么他对自己的师父会有这种反常的欲望？Anakin可不如此对他。如果他发现Obi-Wan有多想要他——想要Anakin的嘴唇和他的手掌游走在自己的身体上——他们之间的关系无疑会因尴尬而破裂。

这几近讽刺。他终于得到了他一直渴望的：一个接受了他并深深地关心他的好师父。但也显然，Obi-Wan没法不用他不当的欲望来破坏现状。

也许是误解了Obi-Wan的羞愧，Anakin捏了捏他们交缠的手指，在Obi-Wan耳后落下亲吻。“不是你的错，”他坚定地重复道，“我爱他就像爱父亲，但我也爱你。”

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，惊讶于Anakin如此轻松地谈论起爱。 _但你真正爱的是谁？是抚养你长大的那个男人？还是那个取而代之的男孩？_

Anakin仿佛感觉到了他的疑虑，说道：“不是这样。如果我的师父碰巧回来，而你消失了……”Anakin停顿了一会儿。“他能回来，我的一部分也会高兴，当然——我很想念他——但是……”他的手臂紧紧地搂着Obi-Wan的胸腔，几乎使他发痛。“没有你和我在一起的日子我想也不敢想。你是 _我的_ Obi-Wan。师父总是把绝地武士团放在第一位。而你把我放在第一位。”

带着过强占有欲的依恋是危险的，这个想法掠过Obi-Wan的脑海，但它使人觉得远在天边，毫无意义。当师父对他强烈的喜爱之情在他们的纽带中跃动，涌入Obi-Wan并且让他浑身上下都温暖洋溢时，这一切似乎都不重要了。

“师父。”他靠在Anakin的胸膛上，呢喃道，两人的脸庞厮磨在一起。这感觉太好了，Obi-Wan几乎要呻吟出声。这是种纯粹的幸福，Anakin的气味使他头晕目眩。

Anakin更紧地将他拉向怀中，用鼻子蹭着Obi-Wan的脸颊。“我爱你，我的迷你Obi-Wan。”他说，声音因激动而沙哑。

Obi-Wan没有费神去告诉他自己现在和以前一样高了；在这种时候，它只是个爱称而已。

“说吧。”Anakin说道。命令道。恳求道。

Obi-Wan吞了口唾沫。最后，他终于第一次说出了那句禁语：“我也爱你，师父。”

Anakin的快乐像潮水一样淹没了他们的纽带，扫除了他的犹豫和羞愧。Obi-Wan沉浸在其中，将Anakin的原力拉向他的深处，直到他们纠缠不清，以至于他不知道自己在哪里结束，而他的师父又在哪里开始。

在他的脑海中，一个声音再次试图警告他，在这一点上他们太过依赖彼此，他们之间应泾渭分明，过深的依恋只会导向黑暗面。迟早有一天，这些会变得一塌糊涂，但是Obi-Wan不在乎。

如果说今天的战斗教会了他什么的话，那就是生命是非常脆弱的东西。他们两人随时都有可能死去。一个人和他所爱之人一起享受难得的平静幸福时刻是不可能有错的。这也许不是绝地之道，但当他们远离圣殿的时候，绝地之道似乎有万里之遥而又无关紧要。要过多少个月他们才能再见到科洛桑？如果他们还能再见到它的话。

“今晚和我待在一起，”他静静地说。“我不想一个人待着，师父。” 我需要你。

Anakin叹了口气，捏了捏他的手指。“当然，Obi-Wan。”他的嘴唇拂过Obi-Wan的头发。“睡吧。如果你需要我，我就在这里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为In and out.原翻译为作战指令的速战速决，后感谢Transatlanticism_1015纠错，应为吸气呼气。


	5. Chapter 5

有时，Obi-Wan简直无法相信自己曾有多天真。

从时间上看，可能只过去了几个月，但这不仅让人感觉像已度过了好几年，而且让人觉得两个月前踏上坚决二号的那个少年判若两人。

Obi-Wan想起了那个期待着最终被允许参加战斗的男孩，但现在一想到一场战斗——又一场战斗—— Obi-Wan就感到比他真正所经历的年岁还要疲惫。

事实是，这场战争是可怕的，疲累的，令人心力憔悴的。它改变了他。它让 Obi-Wan 更加成熟了，用逆转疗程力所不及的方式。

他目睹了成百上千人的死亡，目睹了战争的恐怖，以及它给星球和人们所带来的毁灭。他见过母亲抽泣着抱紧死去的孩子，见过成年男人因失去了肢干而痛哭，见过克隆人握着奄奄一息的兄弟的手告诉他们，他们是好士兵，就好像这能使他们的生命拥有意义，就好像他们不是为了战争而生又为了战争而死，宛如炮灰，而不是拥有情感和梦想的人类。

一场又一场战斗，成群结队的机器人似乎永无止尽，鲜血、伤痛和死亡：这一切都令人无比沮丧。在一天结束时， Obi-Wan只想爬到他的床上，无梦而眠。尽管如此，不论他有多累，入睡都不是件容易的事。只有在他师父Anakin的手臂环绕着他、呼吸声附在他耳旁时，他才能安稳入眠。这让他感到安全而踏实，提醒他他们两个都还活着，并拥有彼此。

Obi-Wan会为此感到内疚——为自己如此依赖他人和需要他人而感到内疚——但他能感觉到 Anakin也会因为有他在身边而倍感安慰。

他们一起睡的晚上比分开睡的多。

有些夜晚， Anakin很健谈，跟他分享自己学徒时代的故事。Obi-Wan百感交集地听着它们：尽管他不再认为 Anakin更希望让过去的那个自己回来而取他代之，但听到Anakin谈论他们共同的冒险经历仍然让他感到奇怪。但是他想知道关于他 师父 的一切，所以他还是听了。他侧耳倾听，手指穿过Anakin鬈曲的头发。

有些晚上更加糟糕。那些夜晚通常紧随一场艰苦的战斗以及失去太多的生命其后。在那些夜晚， Anakin 甚至不在乎要假装他们本应睡在两张床上；他们一回到房间，他就牵起Obi-Wan的手，将他拉到自己的床前。

Obi-Wan既恨又爱那些夜晚。他恨它们，因为这只是 Anakin 转移他们注意力的方式，让他们从可怕的一天中解脱出来。他爱它们，因为Anakin在那些夜晚十分深情。他会亲吻Obi-Wan的脸颊，喃喃地说他爱他。他会把他们的额头抵在一起，让Obi-Wan的呼吸沉浸在他令人陶醉的气味里。他会亲吻Obi-Wan的鼻尖，告诉他有他是多么令他高兴。他给Obi-Wan起越来越滑稽的绰号，他们一起开怀大笑， 忘记了他们的痛苦和疲惫。

有些晚上，他们相对无言。有些夜晚， Anakin紧紧地抱着他， Obi-Wan 几乎无法呼吸。他们再也没有谈论过那件事，但 Obi-Wan 知道 Anakin深怕失去他所爱的人——似乎只有长时间地抱着 Obi-Wan 才能使他得到安慰。那些夜晚宁静非常，但它们恰恰是Obi- W an最喜欢的。他们真的不需要用交谈来理解对方。现在他们感觉就像两具躯体中的同一个人，以 Obi-Wan 无法解释的方式联系在一起。

这种相互依赖是极不理智的； Obi-Wan完全明白这一点。师父和徒弟 _不_ 应该走得这么近。必须要泾渭分明，Anakin应该在他们之间设立界限。但不是Anak in 不擅长划分界限，或者说他只是不擅长与 _Obi-Wan_ 划分界限 _。_

尽管不甚明智，但Obi-Wan 可以看到与自己同睡一张床对他的 师父 起到了多大帮助： Anakin 在原力中的压力似乎减轻了了，他眼下的黑眼圈也不那么明显了，而且他的举止比以前更放松了。这让Obi-Wan洋洋自得，因为是 _他_ 对此负责。他正做着Anakin的好学徒。

他真的是？

一天晚上， Obi-Wan问Anakin，他和第一个学徒的关系是否也是这样。

这让Anakin笑了出来。“并不是。我想在我做小鬼头 师父 的这些年里拥抱过她三四次。我们的关系并不是那种拥抱的关系。我叫她小鬼头是有原因的。”

Obi-Wan 禁不住感到快乐，但快乐的同时他也感到困惑。那么， _为什么_ 他们的关系会如此不同？

“你当学徒的时候呢？”Obi- Wan说。

这让 Anakin又笑了起来，但这一次听起来略显勉强。“绝对不是。我的 师父 ……我认识他这么多年，他 _一次_ 也没抱过我，Obi-Wan。我拥抱了他几次，但他总是那么僵硬，好像我做错了什么，所以我尽量不经常这么做。”

Obi-Wan 皱起了眉头。“也许他不是那种喜欢拥抱的人？”他试着说，敏锐地意识到这听起来多么没有说服力，“你说他是个完美的绝地武士。”

Anakin一声冷哼。“我 _见过_ 他拥抱别人很多次。他很轻松地拥抱了他们。但对我从来没有。”

Obi-Wan咬着嘴唇，思考着这件事。Anakin告诉他的关于他与年长的自己之间的关系——关于Obi-Wan 的疏远和对他缺乏感情——的一切都让他 _觉得_ 不对劲。在他的内心深处，他能感觉到不对劲，他的旧我曾经像 Obi-Wan 一样依恋着 Anakin 。 Obi-Wan或许是比Anakin的 师父 年轻，但Obi-Wan仍然是原来的那个人。他不敢相信，如果他年纪大些，他就不再会深深地关心 Anakin了。

“ 师父 。”他说着，拉起Anakin的手，将他们的手指叠在一起。“你有没有想过，也许是我那个年长的自己 _害怕_ 向你表露感情？也许他觉得这会让他不那么绝地？随意拥抱朋友是另一回事。但依恋是被禁止的。”

Anakin微微笑了笑，他的苦涩在原力中显而易见。“你能这么说真是太好了，但是我的师父对我没有依恋， Obi-Wan 。我肯定他有点喜爱我，但他绝没有依恋。如果他有，他就会在为那个该死的任务假死之前认真考虑我的感受。”

Obi- Wan缩了缩。他仍然不明白他的旧我怎么会对 Anakin 做出那样的事，他明明对Anakin 内心深处的恐惧心知肚明。

“我不知道他为什么这么做，” Obi-Wan承认道。“但我知道，他和我在本质上是同一个人，我无法想象不……你知道我的意思，师父。”他脸红了。那些话仍然像是禁语。他不像Anakin。对他来说，这些话仍然有口难言。

Anakin 捏了捏他的手指，倾首在 Obi-Wan 的颊上落下一吻。“我明白你的意思，谢谢你，”他说着，用鼻子蹭了蹭 Obi-Wan 的脸庞。“我也爱你，我的徒弟。”

Obi-Wan觉得自己的脸又暖了。不管Anakin说过多少次，这句话每次都让他 _激动不已_ 。他知道Anakin 并不是那个意思—— Obi-Wan也不确定自己是如何理解它的——但Anakin的这句话对他来说仍然意味着整个世界。在Anakin之前，从没有人爱过他。

Anakin 笑了，吻了吻他的鼻子。“你脸红的时候简直可爱得可笑。”他带着温柔而愉快的微笑说道。

Obi-Wan皱起鼻子，没精打采地瞪着他。“我不是‘可爱的’， 师父 。我已经16岁了，不是个幼徒了。”

Anakin 大笑起来，敲了敲他的鼻尖。“就像我说的，很可爱。让人觉得可爱不一定非要幼徒。Obi- W an也行。”

Obi-Wan 不动声色地看了他的 师父 一眼，然后翻过身去，小心翼翼地用原力关掉了灯。“晚安， 师父 。”他开门见山地说。 Anakin没有动， Obi-Wan又说：“你可以抱着我。”

Anakin轻声笑着，从后面环抱住Obi-Wan，他的身体又宽阔又滚热，到如今熟悉得让人舒服。原力啊，这感觉真好。 Obi-Wan 有点担心他们会回到圣殿。他已经习惯这样了——太习惯了，也许。

在这一点上， Obi-Wan很难想象没有他师父坚实的身体裹着他而入睡。

这种想法令人担忧不已。

***

起初，林戈文达尔战役似乎与之前的战役没什么不同。日复一日， Obi-Wan 有些难为情地承认，他总是搞不清他们在何处战斗、又为何而战。

不同于以往，这一次孪生绝地大师Tiplee和Tiplar加入了他们的队伍，试图夺回空间站。

但一开始的例行军事行动却以一场悲剧收尾。他们的士兵，一个绰号“Tup”的克隆人，袭击了Tiplar大师，似乎是毫无理由地杀了她。

Obi-Wan没有亲眼目睹悲剧的过程——他和Anakin 在一起，领着他们的人穿过另一条走廊，来到指挥中心——但他在那里目睹了悲剧的结果。合乎情理，Tiplee大师对她姐妹的死悲痛欲绝， Obi-Wan只能无助地盯着她，不确定该说些什么。

“你为什么这么做？” Anakin对Tup咆哮，他的困惑、愤怒和所感到的背叛在原力中涌流。

克隆人以奇怪而痛苦的表情看着他的将军。“我……好士兵听命令。”

Obi-Wan 皱起了眉头。“你这是什么意思?”他说着，向克隆人走了一步。

Tup失去焦点的目光转向他，变得茫然。“好士兵听命令。”他重复了一遍，然后突然扑向地上那把被丢弃的爆能枪，朝 Obi-Wan 的脑袋开了一枪。

事情的发生快到 Obi-Wan来不及做出反应。

但 Anaki n的手向前一伸， _截住了_ 射向空中的子弹——

然后场面混乱不堪。眨眼间， Anakin用原力把Tup猛摔在墙上，握紧了拳头，蓝色的双眼怒火熊熊。Tup开始窒息。

Obi-Wan抓住 Anakin 的手臂。“ 师父 ，不！”

Anakin 似乎根本没听见他，他周围的原力越来越黑暗。Tup失去知觉，脸色发青。

绝望之下， Obi-Wan循着他们的纽带来到Anakin 的原力中。 _“_ _师父_ _，住手！放开他，_ _Anakin_ _！求求你，你吓着我了。”_

Anak in僵住了。Tup像袋石头一样掉在地上；其他克隆人冲向他，把他制服了。

“带他去禁闭室。” Anakin咬牙道，然后转向Obi-Wan 。他的目光在他身上游移，阴沉而忧虑。“你没事吧？”

“你呢？” Obi-Wan说，用探询的目光盯着他。

Anakin 做了个鬼脸，看上去有些羞怯。“对不起。我没想吓你。”

Obi-Wan皱起眉。他了解Anakin的过去，他的 师父 陷入愤怒——陷入黑暗——简直轻而易举，这点使他十分忧虑。诚然， Anakin 两次崩溃，都是因为他所爱的人被杀——或者几乎被杀。尽管如此，这仍是一个令人担忧的问题。一个需要Obi- Wan时刻留意的问题。

“Skywalker。”

他们都缩了一下，望向Tiplee大师。她皱着眉头，满脸不安。“你知道我必须向长老会报告，当然，”她说，“我不知道你和你的队伍到底怎么了，但我亲眼所见的事真是个警告。”

Anakin 的下巴绷紧了。“我的队伍是整个军队中最好的，”他咬牙道，“你姐妹的遭遇很不幸——我向你表示哀悼，大师——但我向你保证，这只是个个例。我会亲自调查的。”

Tiplee大师扬起眉毛，瞥了 Obi-Wan 一眼。“也许你最好别亲自调查，Skywalker。在这件事上你很难做到客观。”

Obi-Wan 移开目光，他的脸红了，尽管他并不是那个被反驳的人。他突然想起Yoda大师所说的话。

_变化莫测的，Skywalker武士是。失去了他的第一个徒弟，还压在他心头的伤疤是。失去了他的前师父，又一道伤疤是。把你交给他，寄希望于你能让他坚守光明。_

Obi-Wan 咬了咬自己的脸颊内侧。

他是在帮他的 师父 ，还是在让问题变得更加棘手？

***

不出所料，长老会被Tiplee大师的报告搅得不得安宁。他们命令 Anakin 送Tup回卡米诺，然后返回科洛桑——比预期要早得多。

在他们返回科洛桑的前一天， Obi-Wan接受了预定的生长手术——这个决定让 Obi-Wan开始后悔了。他开始意识到他应该等他们返回再说。

随着时间的推移，他确实感觉身体机能有所好转，但当他们到达科洛桑时，他仍然觉得没达到自己的最佳状态。他试图藏起不适不让 师父 发现，但他似乎失败了，因为Anakin一直在他身边保护着他，好像他害怕 Obi-Wan 会坠入深渊，而他没能在他身边拉他上岸。

Obi-Wan掩起笑容。 Anakin多么努力地试图缓解他过度的保护欲，相当可爱。到目前为止，他一次也没有问过 Obi-Wan 是否还好，这对他来说值得载入史册。

一道全息相机的闪光使 Obi-Wan 僵住了。

Anakin 立即走到他身前，将记者们的焦点引到自己身上。

Obi- Wan迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，才记起他们有多出名。四个月前，Obi- W an神秘地返老还青了，现在他是个17岁的学徒，而不是38岁的绝地大师。

“无可奉告。” Anakin简短地回答，打断了记者的提问。他将手搭在Obi-Wan后腰上，引他离开。

他们设法把狗仔队远远甩在了身后，但还没等他们追上 Anakin 的飞行摩托，一个女声喊道：“Ani！”

Anakin停了下来，环顾停泊港，然后他的目光落在了一位藏在柱子后面的美丽女人身上。 Anakin朝她露出笑容，但当她示意他过来时，他犹豫了。

Obi- Wan皱起了眉头。“那是谁？”

Anakin 回头看着他，眼里闪过某些情绪。犹豫？迟疑？但随后，他的脸上显现出的是某种类似决心的表情。

“我以后再告诉你，好吗？”他平静地说。“我现在需要跟她聊一会儿。你能等我吗，还是现在就回圣殿？你可以开我的飞行摩托。”

Obi-Wan回头看了一眼那个女人——她正好奇地看着他们——然后又看了看他的 师父 。“你跟她说话的时候，按理说我会等你，但是……”他叹了口气，“我的肌肉还是很酸痛，所以我想我还是先回圣殿吧。”

A nakin 的表情变成了担忧。“如果你不舒服，我就和你一起回去。我可以以后再跟她聊。”

Obi-Wan苦笑着摇了摇头。“没事的， 师父 。我想从这儿到你摩托的几步路我还是能走好的。”

Anakin 仍然皱着眉。

他靠得更近，双手托起Obi- W an的脸，将他们的额头抵在一起。“路上小心，好吗？安全到达圣殿后通知我一声。”

Obi-Wan的胸中充满了难以抑制的喜爱之情。手指在 Anakin 的卷发中巡梭，他低声道，“好。”

Anakin抽身准备离开，突然间， Obi-Wan的胃猛地一沉，他意识到这只是他们几个月来第一次分开，但感觉就像好几年间。不。他需要——他想要——

Obi- Wan凑近了他们的脸庞，嘴唇轻抚上师父的嘴唇。

Anakin 僵住了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者l_tales：
> 
> Finally we get Anakin's POV! But please keep in mind that Anakin is a Mess. Even his POV is somewhat unreliable. There are things he's in denial about, things he refuses to admit even to himself, and things that he honestly thinks are normal (when they are not).
> 
> 安纳金视角终于来了！但请记住，Anakin简直一团糟。即使是他的想法也不太可靠。有些事情他拒绝承认，有些事情他甚至对自己都拒绝承认，有些事情他打心底认为是正常的（但它们压根不是）。

Obi-Wan的嘴唇触起来像羽毛一般柔软，它若有若无，但却让Anakin觉得脚下的地面在波漾起伏。

他的徒弟刚刚吻了他。

他的徒弟刚刚在他妻子面前吻了他。

讽刺而又有些好笑，他首先想到的却是， _在这种情况下，他的师父会怎么做？_

Anakin几乎要大笑出声。首先，Obi-Wan永远不会置自己于这样的境地。他的师父只有一个徒弟——就是他——Anakin当然从未吻过他师父的嘴唇。

除此之外，Anakin都能猜出如果他师父处在Anakin的位置上会怎么做了：他会把学徒推开， _失望地_ 看他一眼，告诉他绝地之道和依恋的危险。或许这才是此情此景下任何一个好绝地都会做的事情。

然而Anakin从来就不是个好绝地。他不在乎那些见鬼的守则和信条，他只在乎身边人。

他 _不能_ 伤害Obi-Wan。不能伤害他的Obi-Wan。

考虑到Padmé在这，Anakin所能做的就是假装这不是什么大事，也没什么特别的事情发生。

它也 _确实不是_ 。有很多人互相亲吻嘴唇来表达喜爱之情，仅此而已。Anakin并不一定相信Obi-Wan也是这么想的，但现在他需要表现得对此坚信不疑。

Anakin给了Obi-Wan一个短暂的拥抱，然后用嘴唇轻抚他的脸颊。“不用等我。如果长老会找我，就告诉他们明天早上我会上交报告的，好吗？”

当他离开时，Obi-Wan的眼里满是困惑，但他还是点了点头。他也脸红了，似乎已经为自己的行为感到了些难为情。

Anakin为他而强颜欢笑，想要确定Obi-Wan知道他没有生他的气。再说他真的没有生气。如果Padmé流露出的不满和愤怒的怀疑算是苗头的话，那么Obi-Wan纯洁的吻已经让Anakin和他的妻子陷入了麻烦的境地。

“去吧。”Anakin说，把飞行摩托的钥匙给了Obi-Wan。

他看着Obi-Wan爬进他的飞行摩托，然后起飞。Anakin对Obi-Wan驾驶摩托保守的方式露出微笑——就像年长的那个他一样。有些事情似乎从未改变过。

当飞车从他的视线中消失时，他的笑容也随之消失了。既看不到也感不到Obi-Wan的感觉…… _很奇怪_ ，在抵足而眠地生活了几个月之后。

推开不安，Anakin终于走向自己的妻子。

Padmé狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Anakin缩了缩。这并不真是他所期待的那种幸福的团聚。

他叹了口气，跟在Padmé后面朝她的飞船走去，保持着一个安全的距离。还没等谈话开始，他就已经疲倦了。

他上了飞船，坐在Padmé的对面，她的机器人操纵飞船起飞。

他们面面相觑。

距离坚决号已经出发前往外环已经过去好几个月了，所以Anakin一看到她就陷入沉醉，同时也希望他们的久别重逢别那么怒气冲冲。

“那是什么？”她终于问道，声音尖锐。

Anakin伸出手，握住了她的。“别这样，天使。没什么。只是一个单纯的吻——”

Padmé冷冷一笑。“Ani，这甚至不是那个吻的问题！你瞎了吗？Obi-Wan完全被你迷住了！瞧瞧他看你的样子——”

“他爱我，”Anakin说，他的保护欲在上升。“爱有什么错？思想别那么阴暗。他是我的学徒。”

Padmé怀疑地盯着他。“然后呢？这并不能说明他也是个小孩。我看到的可不是一个小孩儿。我看到的是一个年轻人，他知道自己想要什么。”

“他只有十七岁。”Anakin咬牙切齿道，他开始恼了。

“然后呢？”Padmé扬起眉毛，又说了一遍。“他只比你小五岁，和我们的年龄差一样！”

Anakin皱起了眉头。他从来没有这样想过。说实话，他从来没有将他的徒弟看作是孩子，但他也从来没有想过他是个男人。自从几个月前Obi-Wan拥抱了他之后，他就一直是 _他的Obi-Wan。_ 他的年龄对他来说无关紧要。

Obi-Wan一直是一个非常成熟的少年，他们从一开始就是朋友，所以Anakin似乎并没有真正意识到Obi-Wan的成长已经超越了他身体上的变化。在某些方面，Obi-Wan一直是他们两人中比较成熟的一个。他绝对比Anakin在那个年龄时更有智慧。

尽管如此，Padmé一定是错了。Obi-Wan压根没有……被他 _迷住。_

“他只有十七岁。”Anakin微弱地重复道，不知道还能说些什么。

Padmé怒了。“当你十七岁的时候，你觉不觉得自己是个孩子？我们结婚的时候你只比他大两岁，Ani。当我比他年轻得多的时候，我统治着一个 _星球_ 。年龄只是个数字。如果他到了可以参战的年龄，那他也到了会有感情的年龄。”

Anakin移开目光。“他只是有点迷恋。我听说大多数学徒都在某个时候迷恋他们的师父。它会过去的。”

“你迷恋过你的师父？”

Anakin笑了笑。“考虑到我把他视为父亲，这很奇怪。我想要过他的爱，但不是那种爱。不过没关系——反正我两样都没得到。”

Padmé的目光变得柔和了。“哦Ani。Obi-Wan是爱你的。”

Anakin耸耸肩，又看向别处。他不想听Padmé在这个问题上的陈词滥调——它们听起来永远是陈词滥调，因为Padmé并不太了解他的师父。他们一直很亲近，但他的师父对她总是彬彬有礼，简直就是个完美绝地典范。Anakin甚至不确定她是如何从这些推断出Obi-Wan爱过他的。

“不管怎么说，今非昔比。”Anakin说，他的目光落在他们交缠的手指上。他突然冒出一个奇怪的想法，Padmé的手比他记忆中的更小也更柔软了。它们与他的极不相称。

甩开这个想法，Anakin继续说。“我们的年龄差距还不足以让Obi-Wan把我当成父亲，所以很明显，他只是把我们之间的强大纽带和浪漫感情混淆了。就是这样。”

“那就跟他说，”Padmé说。“别鼓励他。”

Anakin皱起眉头，怒视着她。“我不是在鼓励他。”

Padmé抿起嘴唇。“是吗？据我所见，你似乎已经忘记了你们之间私人空间的意义，Ani。你可能不是有意的，但亲吻他的脸颊并一直爱抚他并不能帮助Obi-Wan摆脱他的‘迷恋’。绝对不能。”

“你提的什么建议？”Anakin说，他的沮丧使他的声音更加尖锐。他松开Padmé的手，手指抓扯着头发。“你想让我伤害我的徒弟？”

她的表情软了下来。“当然不是，Ani。这不是他的错。但是你应该温柔地拒绝他，而不是不经意地鼓励他爱上你。还没有人死于得不到回应的迷恋。事实上，青少年有这种事很正常。”

他们的飞船停了下来，Padmé下了飞船。

Anakin花了一点时间才跟上她，他的脑子里充满了矛盾的想法和需求。他想安抚Padmé，让她朝他微笑，但她想从他这里得到的——让Obi-Wan感到不被爱和不安——让Anakin内心的一切都炸了锅。他做不到。

当他们走进她的公寓时，Padmé看到他那固执的表情，叹了口气。“听着，Ani，我不想找架吵。听到你要回家了的那一刻我真的很高兴。我想这对我们来说会是快乐的一天。”她欲言又止地笑了笑。“我有好消息。”

“什么消息？”Anakin心烦意乱地说。他怎么才能让Padmé明白他和Obi-Wan的关系没什么问题呢？

“我怀孕了。”

Anakin盯着她。他听见了这些话，但他的大脑似乎没法处理它们。

“这……这太好了。”他终于勉强笑了笑。他 _很_ 高兴，当然他很高兴，只是他现在不能把注意力集中在手头的问题上。

但Padmé的脸一沉，Anakin就觉得自己是一坨糟心的班萨饲料。“我很高兴，天使，”他说着，把她搂在怀里，吻着她的头顶。“真是太棒了。”想着要有个孩子，他更由衷地笑了，也许是个小女孩，她会无条件地爱他。他会喜欢的。Anakin已经可以想象Obi-Wan抱着他的孩子，在没人注意到的时候对着她做鬼脸的景象。Anakin知道Obi-Wan对孩子心软——两个Obi-Wan都是。

Anakin笑着把Padmé紧紧地搂在怀里。“谢谢你。我爱你。”他温柔地吻着她，有点惊讶地发现，在分开很长一段时间后，他不再像往常那样对她感到渴望了。但话又说回来，Anakin认为这有理可循。当他不在她身边的时候，他通常都很渴望触碰，但这一次，他的肢体接触需求已经完全被他最近得到的拥抱和依偎所满足了，所以他常对她感到的极度渴望消失了，这可能不无道理。

但Padmé显然有不同的感觉，她的身体以一种毫不含蓄的方式贴着他涌动。Anakin笑了，抱起她朝卧室走去。

***

Anakin盯着Padmé卧室的天花板，尽管已经很晚了，他还是清醒着。

他睡不着。

这次甚至不是噩梦。他感到皮肤下涌流着一种奇怪的焦虑，一种深深的折磨着他灵魂的渴求，即使他在和妻子做爱几个小时后感到身体疲惫，它仍然盘旋不去。

见鬼，他有什么毛病？几个月后，他终于和他的天使团聚了。他们终于聚在一起了，他们就要有一个孩子了。一个真正的家庭。他一直渴望的东西。

那他为什么还会有这种感觉？为什么他就是该死地不能满足？

Anakin长叹一声。当然，他知道个中缘由。他已经想Obi-Wan想了好几个小时了，他怎么可能不清楚？真见鬼。才过了几个小时而已。他还得再挨过看不见Obi-Wan的几个小时。他不该还执着于Obi-Wan在到达圣殿后没给他发信息这事。Obi-Wan安然无恙，好好地待在圣殿里。Anakin有检查过——查过两次。他追踪飞行摩托的信号直到它抵达了圣殿的机库，这些似乎还不够，他又联络了治疗师Che，Che确认Obi-Wan到达圣殿后接受了全面检查，他的指标都在正常范围内。Obi-Wan没事。Obi-Wan很安全。他没有什么可担心的。

该死的。这些压根没用。不管Anakin对自己说什么，它都不起作用：他的一部分仍然坚信有些事情不大对劲。

他有种不好的预感。

如果Obi-Wan的感觉比他身体显示的状况更糟怎么办？这已经不是Obi-Wan——不论是年轻Obi-Wan还是年长的Obi-Wan——第一次为了逃出医疗大厅而向治疗师撒谎了。

_假使_ Obi-Wan的身体状况良好，他的情绪状态又如何呢？如果他对在停泊港发生的事情感到尴尬或不安呢？如果他认为Anakin在生他的气呢？如果他因为他的冷淡反应而受伤呢？

 _你太执迷不悟了，Anakin，_ 他内心的声音在责备他，那声线听起来就像他前师父的，令人沮丧不已。 _问题是，你已经让你的徒弟成为了你在情感上的锚，而现在你离他远点儿就觉得没有锚在固定你了。干得好啊，Anakin。_

Anakin咬紧牙关，脸上发热。但他不能否认，他确实一直在感情上依赖着他的徒弟。最近，他发觉，当他和Obi-Wan在一起时，他显而易见地感到更放松了。Obi-Wan让他的内心感到更轻松。更好。Obi-Wan使他想成为一个更好的人以及一个更好的绝地。Obi-Wan能让他冷静下来，而其他任何东西都做不到。Anakin仍然记得，当他快掐死Tup的时候，他所感到的那势不可挡的、熊熊燃烧的狂怒，那想要伤害、杀戮、摧毁曾威胁过他的 一切 的强烈渴望。然而，不管怎样，Obi-Wan还是能向他伸出手来，仅仅是告诉Anakin他吓着他了就驱散了他心中愤怒的阴霾。

但是把Obi-Wan当成他的情感支柱并不能完全解释他现在精神到底有多紧张。

他 _不应该_ 需要Obi-Wan挨着他才能入睡。他不应该一刻不停地想着他——这只会让他更沮丧、更激动。他不能在大半夜离开妻子去查看徒弟是否没事。这是他回来的第一个晚上。Padmé不会理解这种行为的。

他必须留在这。他会在明早见到Obi-Wan的。

但是，如果……如果Obi-Wan也睡不着怎么办？如果Obi-Wan 在最近被工艺品治疗 后感到疼痛和不适怎么办？

如果Obi-Wan _需要_ 他怎么办？

想到这里，他的心猛地一震，打消了所有迟疑。Padmé不需要他。她非常健康，睡在自己家里。Obi-Wan确实需要他。他可能仍然觉得不舒服，他可能很沮丧，需要Anakin让他好起来。作为Obi-Wan的师父，Anakin有 _责任_ 确保他的徒弟安然无恙，不是吗？

Anakin从床上滚了下来。他伸手去拿衣服并很快穿戴好，所幸在他们的情事结束后他已经洗过澡了。

他在Padmé的通讯器上留了言，告诉她他决定回圣殿，以防长老会找他， _严格来说，_ 这不是个谎言。

但随即，Anakin感到一阵内疚。这仍然是个谎言。思考了一会，他删了这条信息，留了另一条，告诉她他回圣殿是因为他担心他的徒弟。

为什么他要撒谎？说到底，他也没什么该羞愧的。

不管她喜不喜欢，Obi-Wan对他来说也很重要，Padmé必须学会接受这一点，别再对Obi-Wan那么 _蛮不讲理。_ Anakin没有责怪他的天使；她只是不太了解实情。她不了解Obi-Wan——就像她不够了解Anakin的师父一样，但现在她还有些自己根本就没资格给出的看法。

要Anakin老实说的话，这让他有点恼火。Obi-Wan是 _他的_ 徒弟。他从未对Padmé在参议院应如何履行职责指手画脚过；那么为何她觉得自己就可以干涉Anakin作为绝地的那部分生活？他们得把生活的其他部分与婚姻区别对待，这才是公平的。

套上靴子，Anakin回头看了一眼Padmé熟睡的身影。他露出深情的微笑，在溜出房间前将被子拉高了些，好让她不会着凉。

坐出租车去圣殿的路程似乎漫长得令人难以忍受。Anakin不耐烦地用手指敲打着膝盖，感到既不安又焦虑。他也累得要死；他的眼睛感觉就像填满了沙子。离天亮只有几个小时了。

终于，出租车到了。Anakin跳出车厢，大步朝Obi-Wan的旧房间走去，又调了个头。他意识到他能感到Obi-Wan的原力信号在圣殿的另一边——Anakin自己的住处所在的地方。

Anakin走得更快了，他庆幸自己在去外环之前把Obi-Wan加进了宿舍的安保权限。

最后，他走进自己的房间，骤然停下。他看到Obi-Wan睡在被子上、手里还拿着一块数据板，他的胸中充盈着喜爱之情。他一定是在等Anakin，直到精疲力竭昏昏睡去，尽管Anakin告诉过他不用等。

他盯着他熟睡的身影，惊讶地发现Obi-Wan真的快是个成年人了。他看上去和多年前那个将Anakin收做学徒的年轻武士没什么不同。

这段记忆让Anakin如鲠在喉。原力啊，他想念他的师父。但与此同时，他无法想象没有Obi-Wan的生活。他不知道如果失去他他会如何是好。想到这里，他恐惧得胸口发紧。

在原力的推动下，Anakin将Obi-Wan推入更深的睡眠，他小心翼翼地拉下Obi-Wan的靴子，脱去Obi-Wan的外袍， 因为他层层叠叠的衣服而露出深情的微笑 。有些事情真的从未改变过。

在确认Obi-Wan感到舒适后，Anakin脱下衣服，滑到床上。

他用一只胳膊搂住Obi-Wan的腰，把脸庞贴在他的脖子后面。他深深地吸了一口气，感到身体放松下来，皮肤下那令人发狂的紧张感 _终于_ 消失了。他终于在他应该在的地方了。

Obi-Wan发出一声睡意朦胧的呢喃，向后靠在他身上。“师父?”

“嘘，睡吧，亲爱的。”Anakin喃喃地说，亲吻了Obi-Wan颈侧，贪婪地嗅着他身上的气味。原力在上，他闻起来真好。就像世界上一切美好的事物一样。像家一样。“我回来了。”

“我以为你生我的气了。”Obi-Wan说，听起来依然半梦半醒，但显然充满迟疑。

Anakin的心拧紧了。所以Obi-Wan _一直_ 在担心。他应该早点回家的。

“永远不会。”Anakin紧抱着他，保证道。“你做什么都不会让我生你的气。”Anakin吻了一下Obi-Wan的后脑勺，闭上眼睛， 与他吐息交缠 。“继续睡吧，亲爱的。我们明天再说。”坦率地说，他并不期待那场谈话。他想趁现在享受这一切，因为他并不知道……

Anakin的胃因恐惧而扭成一团，他把Obi-Wan拉得更近了。

他感到Obi-Wan的思绪通过他们的纽带伸向了他，他们半途相遇，原力紧紧缠绕在一起，仿佛这是世界上最理所当然的事情。

Anakin颤抖地吐了口气，在Obi-Wan的脑海里越陷越深。原力啊，他从来没有觉得与另一个人如此亲近过。此时此刻，Obi-Wan就是 _一切_ 。

Obi-Wan心满意足、睡意朦胧地轻声哼着，拉起Anakin的手，也把他们的手指缠绕在一起。

它们契合得如此完美。


	7. Chapter 7

“好了，够了。Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan不情愿地睁开眼睛，抬头看着Anakin。“我正在冥想，师父。”他直截了当地说。

Ana kin哈哈一笑，在他对面坐了下来。“不，你没在冥想。我知道你在深度冥想时是什么样的，你刚刚明显不是。我睡醒的时候你假装在冥想，我出去被长老会训了好几个小时，你还在‘冥想’。”他的笑容消失了，表情变得严肃起来。“我们不能永远回避这个话题。” Anakin 对他苦笑了一下。“我可能也想回避，说真的，但我受不了我们之间这么尴尬。”

_我受不了感觉不到你的亲近，_ 一个想法穿过他们的纽带。

Anakin 缩了一下，显然不希望 Obi-Wa n听见这个。

Obi-Wan 咽了口唾沫，垂下了目光。他看着自己的手，感到一阵痛苦的尴尬。他仍然不确定昨天是什么驱使他去亲吻 Anakin 的，但很明显，这不是个受欢迎的举动。

“没有什么好谈的， 师父 。” Obi-Wan 生硬地说。“我做的事是……不应该的。我知道你要说什么，而且我也同意。我不该那么做。这不是绝地之道。毋需激情；平静心智。”他咬着下唇，努力不让自己脸红。“毋纵情欲；沉静明意。”

“Obi-Wan。看着我。”

他强迫自己望向他的 师父 。 Anakin 目不转睛地看着他，深深地皱着眉。“如果我这么说，那我就是武士团最大的伪君子了。也许这会使我成为一个糟糕的绝地，但我没法因为你有感情而生你的气。”

Obi-Wan 环顾房间，难以直视 Anakin 的双眼。“但是你不能回应它们。”他阐述道。

Anakin 的下巴颤抖了。Obi-Wan能感觉到他的沮丧，就好像那是他自己的一样。

“ Obi-Wan ，我不介意。”他最后说。

Obi-Wan皱起眉头，回视着他。“你不介意？”他慢慢重复道，充满困惑。

Anakin 点了点头，对他笑了笑，似乎既勉强又极其诚恳。“你不是告诉过我大多数学徒在某个时期都迷恋他们的 师父 吗？我真的不介意。它无伤大雅。”

Obi-Wan 的心沉了下去。

无伤大雅？

他不知道为什么 师父 对他的感情置之不理使他感觉更糟。 _好在_ Anakin 没有小题大做，他对他既不生气，也不失望。

但是他的胸腔绷紧到发痛。在那一刻，这些感觉一点也不无伤大雅。他的心很痛。这感觉就像一道极深的旧伤口，一道他无法解释的伤口。

“你不必安抚我， 师父 。” Obi-Wan 艰难地说，低头看着膝盖上交叉的双手。“谢谢你没有生我的气。我……很开心。我向你保证我不会再把我的……好感强加于你了。”

Anakin 伸出手去，握住他的。“亲爱的，别这样，”他用温柔的声音说，蓝色双眼带着可怕的热烈凝视着他。“你知道我爱你。”他把 Obi-Wan 的手指凑到唇边，又用鼻子厮磨着它们。他吻着它们，一个接一个，使它们颤抖不止。“我太 _爱_ 你了。”

那一刻， Obi-Wan 几乎恨起 Anaki n来。他可以通过他们之间的纽带感受到 Anakin 话语的诚恳——他 _被_ 爱着——但这还不够。

当 Anakin 的话还在耳边回响的时候，他就不会这么想了。

_如果我那样说，那我就是武士团最大的伪君子。_

考虑到那个叫他的 师父 “Ani”的漂亮女人，以及 Anakin 直到天亮都不在的事实，把两者结合起来并不难。

“你和她相爱，是吗？” Obi-Wan 低声说道，嘴唇几乎没动。“停泊港的那个女人。她是谁？”

他感到 Anakin 的手绷紧了——他的整个身体都绷紧了。

长时间的沉默， Anakin 汹涌的情绪像暴风雨一般充斥着他们的纽带。对 Obi-Wan 来说，有太多的东西他辨认不出，但有一样是绝对不会错的：恐惧。

Obi-Wan 鼓起勇气，但当 Anaki n声音嘶哑地开口时，他仍眼前一黑：

“我的妻子。”

Obi-Wan 注视着他。“你的……妻子？”他听见自己嗫嚅道。

Anakin 点点头，下巴上的肌肉发着抖。“我们三年前秘密结婚了。我很抱歉没有早点告诉你。没人知道。甚至我的师父也不知道。这是一个秘密，但她现在怀孕了，所以人们发现这事只是时间早晚的问题。”

Obi-Wan 的胸脯紧得几乎透不过气来。他无法呼吸。他曾经以为自己只是一时迷恋的错觉现在完全消失了。他觉得自己的灵魂好像被碾碎了。

他从 Anakin 手中抽出双手，藏在长袍的皱褶里。

“ Obi-Wan 。” Anakin 说，再次向他伸出手去。

但 Obi-Wan 站了起来，站到 Anakin 够不到他的距离。“我想我最好搬回我以前住的地方，” Obi-Wan 平静地说，没有直视 Anakin 。“师父和学徒不需要分享房间。”

“ Obi-Wan ——”

“很抱歉， 师父 。” Obi-Wan 看着门说。“因为我试图冒犯你的婚誓。我也会对你的……妻子道歉，如果我再见到她的话。”

“别，” Anakin 厉声说，他的绝望化作狂澜填满了他们的纽带。“你没有什么好道歉的。求你了， Obi-Wan ——”

“ 师父 。” Obi-Wan 说，他的声音里一定有了什么，因为 Anak i n 沉默了。

“请别再为难我了。” Obi-Wan 低声说，凝视着Anakin的双眼。“在我处理我……那些不能被接受的感情时，我希望我们之间保持些距离。”他竖起他的屏障——竖起、竖起再竖起，直到他再也感觉不到他们之间的纽带。

Anakin 脸色苍白，看上去如蒙大疾。“别这么做。求你了。别把我拒之门外。”

Obi-Wan 咬着下唇。他……他也 _恨_ 感觉不到他们间的纽带，恨感觉不到他的 师父 在他体内的存在，但是他恨的事实本身就证明了他不应该让他们的纽带变得如此深刻，如此 狎昵 ，如此不可或缺。

如果 Anakin 不打算在他们之间划出界限， Obi-Wan 将不得不为他们自己为之。

“这显然是最好的办法， 师父 。”他说，强作镇静。 Obi-Wan 避开了 师父 的目光，几乎是逃出了 Anakin 的房间，每一步都让他的心在作痛。

最为奇怪的是，这感觉、这心痛并不新鲜。他灵魂的一部分像一个老朋友一样意识到了这一点，与他的感觉产生了共鸣， Obi-Wan 暗自怀疑这意味着些什么，因为他又想起了治疗师Che昨天告诉他的话。

_虽然你的旧我的记忆永远不会回到你的身上，但有迹象表明，那件工艺品并不会影响你的原力——你的灵魂，或者说——使你成为_ _Obi-Wa_ _n Kenobi的一切。这也许意味着无论你有多大年纪，你内心最强烈的信念和感情都将保持不变——可能会被压抑，但永远存在。_

Obi-Wan 走进年长的自己的房间，环顾四周。

没有东西让他觉得熟悉。没有东西触发了他的记忆。

毫不气馁地，Obi-Wan开始搜寻。一定有些什么。一定有些什么能解释为什么这心碎让他感觉如此深刻，为什么这感觉如此熟悉。 _一定_ 有些什么。

两小时后他找到了。

壁橱里的嵌板后面藏着一个木箱。里面有一把陌生的光剑，目及它为 Obi-Wan 带来了一阵无法解释的悔痛。难道它是Qui-Gon大师的光剑？

把光剑放在一边，Obi-Wan将注意力转向盒子里的另一样东西：一个小一些的黑色容器。

他打开它。

Obi-Wan 凝视着那条深金色的学徒辫，然后同样小心翼翼地把它放在一边。

盒子里剩下的东西都是照片。成堆成堆的照片。有些是偷拍的，有些显然是专业摄影师出于某种公务目的而拍摄的。

它们都是 Anakin 的照片。

Anakin ，和他的第一个徒弟一起笑着，阳光渗在他的发间。 Anakin ，身着 黑色礼服长袍和银色夹克 与外星官员共舞，看上去风度翩翩得令人难以置信。 Anakin ，仍然扎着学徒辫，正在做着剑式练习，他的肌肉因汗水而闪闪发亮，他的下巴带着坚定而绷紧。

这不是那种师父会收藏的学徒的照片。事实上当 Obi-Wan 盯着照片的时候，他能品尝到这些照片在他口中唤起的欲望。它们几近不堪。

_对我来说，他更像是一位父亲，尽管我们显然从未谈过依恋之类的事情。_

_他一次也没抱过我。_

_我拥抱过他几次，但他总是那么僵硬，好像我做错了什么，所以我尽量不这么做。_

Obi-Wan双手捂住脸大笑起来 。他笑啊，笑啊， _笑啊_ ，丑陋的、破碎的笑声彻底刺穿了房间里的静谧。

多讽刺啊。

Obi-Wan Kenobi曾 _两次_ 陷入对同一人的既无回报也不合时宜的爱意：一次是他的学徒，后者却视他为父亲；另一次是他的师父，一个已婚且即将成为父亲的男人。Obi-Wan不知道他到底是世上最不幸的人还是最可怜的人。

他的视野突然暗了下来，时间似乎放缓了，然后又越来越快，越来越快，直到Obi-Wan发现自己陷入了原力幻象。他立刻意识到这不是对未来的预示。这是过去的景象。

_奇怪。他不觉得自己是幻象中的Obi-Wan，但他知道自己的感受。这个_ _Obi-Wan_ _三十出头，是个正值壮年的绝地武士。_

_但一个老妇人正带着无尽的怜悯看着他，她的目光从他的手掌上移开。_

_“很糟吗？”_ _Obi-Wan_ _笑着说。“你看到了什么？”_

_一只沉重的手落在他的肩上。是_ _Anakin_ _，毫无疑问。他17岁的学徒从不远离他。“来吧，_ _师父_ _。你真信这些乱七八糟的班萨饲料？我们走吧。我饿了。”_

_“你总是很饿，_ _Anakin_ _。”Obi-Wan说，竭力不让喜爱之情溢出话音。_

_“我要你知道，救你一命需要消耗很多能量。”_ _Anakin_ _大笑道。_

_他的手放在_ _Obi-Wan_ _的肩膀上，感觉像块烙铁。“走吧，师父。”_

_Obi-Wan_ _无视了他，与老妇人对视。“尽管告诉我。你看到了什么？”_

_这并不是说他一定相信预言者，但他能感觉到这位老妇人与原力有很深的联系。_

_她用暗沉的眼睛盯着他，然后说：“只有悲哀。无尽的悲哀。”_

幻象逐渐消散，Obi-Wan猛地睁开眼睛，鸡皮疙瘩攀上了他的脊椎。

_无尽的悲哀。_

预言者的话与原力交织，Obi-Wan知道，至少在另一段人生中，它们会变成现实。

另一段人生？

Obi-Wan残酷地低声笑了，狠狠地咬着脸颊内侧，双眼刺痛。他嗓子痛，心也痛。一切都在痛。

Anakin已经结婚了。已经结婚了而且与那个美丽的女人相爱了。他们就要有一个孩子了。

无尽的悲哀听起来是对的。


	8. Chapter 8

当Padmé回到家时，她累得只想瘫在自己的床上。令人沮丧的是，她今天虽然不像往常那么忙碌紧张，但在她体内成长的孩子似乎耗尽了她所有的精力。

她试着不去怨恨那个，但在这样一天，她不由得怨恨起自己的身孕——以及她任性的丈夫，永远不知疲倦，甚至在她早上醒来的时候还没有回家。

_回圣殿了。我很担心Obi-Wan。_

当她看到这条消息时，Padmé几乎没拦着自己把通讯器摔在墙上。

他怎能这样？这是三个月来Anakin回来的第一个晚上，而他却半夜跑了？只因他似乎在为他的徒弟“担心”，他的徒弟完全被他迷住了，不管Anakin怎么说。有时Anakin会如此盲目——如此令人恼火。

走进自己的公寓时，Padmé仍然皱着眉头，差点被地板上的一个机器人部件绊倒。“Ani！”她气急败坏道，但当她看到Anakin被无数的机器人零件和工具包围时，她僵住了。她的整个客厅看起来就像个工作室。Anakin甚至没有从手中的机械装置上抬起头来，他的下巴紧绷着，脸色阴沉。

哦。

她以前见过他这样。在他母亲死后。在Ahsoka离开后。在Obi-Wan被Rako Hardeen“杀害”之后。而最近，是在Anakin被告知他的师父消失，永远地，被一个甚至认不出他的少年人所取代之后。

“出了什么事啊？”她说，一时忘记了自己对他的愤怒。

Anakin的下巴动了动，目光仍然聚在手里的机器人上。尽管Padmé对原力并不敏感，但就连她也能感觉到Anakin身旁的气氛有些异样，蕴藏着某些黑暗而危险的东西。

“出了什么事？”他干脆地重复道。“出的事儿就是我做了你所想的事。我让Obi-Wan很痛苦。我让他恨我。”

Padmé对Anakin的过度表演倾向翻了个白眼——在这种时候，她能敏锐地感觉到他们之间五岁的年龄差距——但她也能感到，这一次不是感情上的夸张。他严肃得要死。他宽阔的肩膀上沉聚着难以置信的紧张。他不仅仅是心烦意乱。还有些别的。

“Ani，我很确定他并不恨你。他会克服的——”

“别，”他咬牙切齿地说，瞪着他手里的机械装置。“只请——留我一个人待着。求你。我不想对你发火。”

Padmé的心沉了下去，她的腹部因恐惧而绷紧。以往Anakin如此沮丧时，他从来没有推开过她。从不拒绝她的安慰。从不让她觉得自己是多余的。她能感觉到他的愤怒，而最令人不安的是，她不确定那是不是冲她而来的。

它使她害怕。

她不知道该做什么——该说什么。

他们的婚姻从来都不是一帆风顺的。持续守密，避免出现在同一地点，不得不撒的谎：这一切都不可避免地给他们的关系施加了压力。她并不真正了解Anakin生活中绝地武士的那部分，而他也不关心她在参议院的工作，这更于事无补。

但是以往总是好的比坏的多。他们仍然拥有彼此；他们是彼此生命中最重要的人——这才是最重要的部分。

而如今……她不再确信情况仍如往昔。她无法接近他，无法透过他在自己周围筑起的愤怒、痛苦和苦恼的高墙感受到他。

“Ani，”她又试着说。

Anakin摇了摇头，下巴绷得紧紧的。“去睡吧，Padmé。你看起来很累。”他瞥了一眼她的肚子，又移开了视线。“我想婴儿也是力敏。它不喜欢现在待在我旁边。”

Padmé皱起眉头，手抚上肚子。她几乎还没有显孕，她也很难相信自己体内的婴儿真的能对父亲的原力存在感受到足以使它不安的程度。

那是什么 _意思_ ？孩子被Anakin的原力存在侵扰了？是Anakin……是Ani正转向黑暗面吗？

Padmé又一次发现自己想念Obi-Wan——绝地大师Obi-Wan。当她不知道如何对付Anakin时，她常常联系他寻求建议。Obi-Wan甚至从来没有问过她为什么要问Anakin——她确信他知道他们之间的爱情——而他总是有一些鼓励和有用的话要说。他的态度总是那么和蔼可亲。她现在就需要Obi-Wan的帮助。

她最后看了Anakin一眼，走进了自己的卧室。这也许意味着即使结婚多年，她也不认为这是 _他们共有的。_

她太累了，头一沾枕头就睡着了，但她睡得断断续续，焦虑影响了她的梦境。

她醒来时，外面的天已经泛起了白。她一定睡了有十多个小时，但她觉得自己根本没睡。

Padmé叹着气，洗漱更衣，然后离开卧室去给自己弄点喝的——和吃的。现在她怀孕了，她需要比以前吃得更有规律。

她还没有完全清醒，这可能就是为什么她花了一会儿时间才意识到她看到了什么。

Anakin还在她 _昨晚_ 离开他的地方，还在摆弄一些机器人零件。他的眼睛下面沉着黑眼圈，他昨晚表现出的不安似乎变本加厉了。

“你究竟睡了没？”她问。

他没有回答。他连头都没抬。她不确定他是否听到了她的声音，但他看也不看她就说：“睡不着。”

Padmé皱起了眉头。她没有料到他和徒弟闹翻会对他产生这么剧烈的影响。

“哦，Ani，我真的很抱歉，”她说，叹了口气。“我知道你不想破坏你和徒弟的关系，但这样做才是对的——”

“ _对的_ ？”Anakin厉声说道，终于看向她——瞪着她，蓝色的双眼既红又肿。“简直他妈该死的对！你不在那里，你没看到他的脸，你没 _感觉到_ 他有多受伤害。”

Padmé感到一阵内疚，使她怒火中烧。 _她_ 根本就没有什么好内疚的。Anakin无权用这种指责的语气，仿佛这一切都是她的错。

“你知不知道自己说了些什么？”她说。“如果我不告诉你这么做才对，你会怎么做？一直沉溺于他？只要他想吻你就让他吻你？回吻他因为这样会叫他高兴？”

Anakin僵住了。他的表情神游千里，但Padmé突然有了一个可怕的想法，他真的在想这件事——想吻他的徒弟。

“我不知道我会怎么做，”他终于开口，声音毫无起伏。“但别跟我说伤害Obi-Wan是对的。它不对。”他透过落地窗望向科洛桑的天际线。

她随着他的目光看去，意识到他在看远处的绝地圣殿。他的眼底带着渴望，使Padmé的胸膛抽了抽。

当他再次与她对视时，他的眼睛暗沉且闪烁。“他把我拒之门外。我一点也感觉不到他，Padmé。”他的嗓音浮动着。“就像师父‘死’的时候一样——只有他妈的 _沉默_ ——除了这个还要更糟，因为师父从来没有像Obi-Wan那样让我深入过，现在我觉得自己快淹死了，不知道该怎么呼吸。感觉不到他，我觉得自己在慢慢失去理智。”

Padmé盯着他，出乎不安。

她对原力纽带一无所知，但她有理由相信它不会——也不应该——让人有这种感觉。

“那Ahsoka呢？”她说。“她离开的时候你可没有那种感觉。”

Anakin的嘴唇牵了牵。“小鬼头是我的第一个徒弟，我爱她。但我们之间的纽带甚至比不上我和Obi–Wan纽带的九牛一毛。”他仍然凝视着绝地圣殿，但他的目光既遥远，且朦胧。他舔了舔嘴唇。“我甚至没法描述我和Obi-Wan之间的纽带。他的脑子就像……就像在塔图因高温下待了几天后的清凉的水。我真希望我能把所有的时间都费在里面。它感觉起来 _理所应当_ ，就好像它生来就是为了接纳我。我太他妈恨感觉不到他了，Padmé。我感觉自己就快崩溃了。”

Padmé只能瞪着他。Anakin没有意识到他说的话听起来是个什么玩意吗？还是她完全误解了它，因为她不懂原力纽带？

神啊。在Anakin的绝地生活中，这并不是她第一次感到自己是个局外人，但却是她第一次意识到自己将永远是个局外人。她甚至无法理解Anakin在说什么——她猜想是某种神秘的原力纽带，但她不知道它是如何运作的，也不知道失去它是什么感觉。她永远也不会知道。她开始明白为什么普通人不和绝地结婚了。

Padmé叹了口气，虽然刚睡醒，但她还是身心俱疲。“你为什么在这儿，Ani？”她平静地说。

Anakin的表情看上去那么悲伤。“Obi-Wan让我留给他空间。我在留给他空间。我不能——我做不到这点，如果我在圣殿里的话。”

Padmé闭了一会儿眼睛。“我问的不是这个。你为什么在 _这儿_ ？”

他奇怪地看着她。“这是什么问题？你不是我的妻子吗？”

她一本正经地笑了。 _我是吗？_ 因为战争她与他见面的次数如此稀少，以至于她仍然觉得自己不像个妻子。她只有四个月的身孕，而这比她和Anakin作为已婚夫妇在一起的时间还要长。

“你在这里是因为你想吗？还是只因为你没法去你想去的地方呢？”

一块肌肉在Anakin的下巴上跳了跳。他向远处看去，望向远方的圣殿。

Padmé若有所思地望着他那俊美的侧影。她对自己足够坦诚，承认自己首先爱上了Anakin的外表。他是那么英俊，作为绝地又蒙上了一层诱人的禁欲色彩——当然任何一个女孩都会为他神魂颠倒了。他现在更英俊了，是一个男人，而不是她嫁时的那个男孩，他现在是一个十足的男人。当她看着他时，他仍然使她屏息。

但对于一段稳固的婚姻来说，这足够吗？他们的浪漫像是一场幻梦。但现实生活可不是梦。已婚人士应该有共同的兴趣、共同的激情和生活目标。结了婚的人不应该大部分时间都分居，过着各自的生活，彼此毫无关系，只有为数不多的夜晚偷偷聚在一起。

她应该仅仅因为怀孕就坚持他们的婚姻关系吗？一个婴儿什么也弥补不了——弥补不了 _他们的感情_ 。这只会使他们关系中的裂痕更加显眼。说实话，Padmé曾希望Anakin一听说她怀孕的消息就会决定离开武士团，但他似乎从未想过这个。从Anakin谈起他与徒弟间纽带的方式来看，他显然永远不会愿意离开Obi-Wan——以及绝地。如果Anakin离开他的徒弟 _一天_ 后就成了这么个废物，那么Padmé只能想象，如果他真的永远离开武士团，场面会有多糟糕。

既然她也不会为了他们的婚姻而离开自己的政治生涯，向他提这样的要求是不公平的。

那么，当他们都不愿意为了这段婚姻放弃自己的真实生活时，他们还应该继续维持下去吗？当然，还有孩子需要考虑。但她完全有能力独自抚养孩子——当然是在女仆的帮助下。事实上，Padmé知道她最终无论如何都会这么做，因为Anakin总是远离尘世。不管结婚与否，她的孩子都会很少见到父亲。

当沉默持续着，而Anakin仍然一言不发、眺望圣殿时，Padmé向自己点点头，悲伤地露出微笑。好吧。

好吧。

她做了这个决定后，出乎意料地感到轻松了。不用再隐藏了。不用再担心如何向世界隐瞒自己怀孕的事了。不用再撒谎了。

她会永远爱Anakin，但有时爱远远不够。有时候爱并不能使人幸福。她还年轻——他们俩都还年轻。她最终会找到让她感到快乐的爱，而不是孤独、压力和被拒之门外。

Padmé深吸了一口气，说：

“我想我们应该离婚，Ani。”

Anakin的脑袋朝她猛地一闪。“什么？”

***

一个标准时后，Anakin离开了Padmé的公寓，他爬进了自己的飞行摩托，仍然愤怒又困惑。

_我不能再这样了，_ _Ani_ _。_

_我们的婚姻只是一纸空文。我们拥有的根本不是婚姻。_

_让我们的孩子承受这些也是不公平的。_

那是什么鬼话？他们曾经非常幸福，不是吗？至少Anakin是这么认为的，但Padmé显然不这么想。

他永远不会了解女人。算了吧，他永远也不会了解人。先是Obi-Wan，现在是Padmé。

_Obi-Wan。_

一想到他，Anakin就沮丧得咬紧牙关。他习惯性地回到自己的思绪中，拼命想去感受某些东西，任何东西，但他们之间的纽带就好像从没存在过。

Padmé。他应该考虑Padmé，而不是Obi-Wan。Padmé想 _离婚_ 。似乎不可思议。他在一天之内失去了妻子和Obi-Wan，似乎不可思议。

不，他 _还没_ 失去Obi-Wan，见鬼。他不能。他会弥补他们间的关系，弥补好一切。

但Obi-Wan那双善良、美丽的眼中纯粹的痛苦与伤害仍然在Anakin的脑海中浮现出来，Anakin知道这一切并不简单。操，他真的不知道该怎么办。他不知道Obi-Wan会受到如此之深的伤害。

他不知道Obi-Wan这么深爱着他。

这个念头让Anakin的身体暖了起来，心跳加快。

从他成为绝地武士的第一天起，他所想要的就是他师父的爱。但他的师父是如此完美的绝地武士，他也非常擅长不依恋任何东西。一直都是 _“绝地武士不依恋，学徒”_ 或 _“绝地武士唯一的爱是对共和国的，_ _Anakin_ _。”_ 这让Anakin恼怒万分，以至于他想把他的师父铐在墙上，不让他走，直到Obi-Wan承认他像Anakin一样深爱着他，关心着他。听他的师父说这些话一直是他的梦想。

但对 Obi-Wan ，对他的徒弟 Obi-Wan ，这些话还不够。 Anakin 想要更多。他总是渴望更多。 Obi-W an让他变得贪婪。他想成为 Obi-Wan 世界的中心。希望 Obi-Wan 爱他胜过一切。不管 Obi-Wan 告诉他多少次他爱他，Anak in 都不满足。他需要更多的证明，更多他对Obi-Wan重要性的证明，更多的关注、情感和爱意。

直到失去Anakin才意识到，从前Obi-Wan触手可及的爱 _有多深_ 。

几个月的饕餮之后，他现在觉得自己快饿死了。

饥饿实际上是一个很好的用来描述他感受的词。或者口渴。他感到口渴。焦躁不安。他的皮肤因焦虑和渴望而冒鸡皮疙瘩。对他的需求让他觉得自己像个销魂棒瘾君子。

糟糕的是，Anakin甚至无法将注意力集中在Padmé想要离婚的愿望上——这本该是他脑子里更大的问题；Anakin理智地意识到了这点。他的优先顺序判断力出了毛病。他也出了毛病。

他还收到Palpatine的信息，邀请他去喝茶，但在目前的状态下Anakin不想去闲聊。像议长这样一位善良的老人，理应得到比他的冷漠更好的对待。

刺耳的刹车声和愤怒的叫喊把Anakin从他的思绪中拽了出来。该死！只有他经过战争磨练的反应能力才使得他免于与另一辆飞车相撞。

Anakin把另一名司机甩了下来，用赫特语骂了他一顿，然后强迫自己深吸一口气，接着又深吸了一口气。他是个绝地武士。他应该表现得像个绝地武士。保持冷静。他能保持冷静。

他环顾四周，才意识到他已经接近圣殿了。

Anakin凝视着那幢宏伟的建筑。他从未像那些在这里长大的绝地武士那样，把这里当成自己的家，但他有生以来第一次觉得自己属于它。为它痛苦。

不。他不能进去，不能当他感觉如此的时候进去。Obi-Wan说了需要空间。Anakin必须尊重这一点。当他想要的一切都是他们之间 _不分你我_ 时他绝不能进去。他不相信自己能离Obi-Wan远点。

_但我为什么要离远点？_ 一个声音在 Anakin 的脑海深处低语。他和 Padmé 的婚姻使 Obi-Wan 难过不已。他所要做的就是告诉Obi-Wan他们要离婚了，然后一切都会恢复正常，Obi-Wan又会接纳他。

Anakin摇了摇头，试图摆脱这危险的想法。他怎么会这么 _想_ ？他爱Padmé，他要让她改变主意，他根本不该考虑这个。他是出了什么该死的毛病？

Anakin咬紧牙关，调转车头，驶向参议院大楼。他不妨去拜访一下议长。也许议长会帮他想办法赢回Padmé。

他不会告诉Palpatine关于Obi-Wan的感受——那是 _隐私_ ，只属于 _他_ ——但他现在确实需要一张友善相对的脸。

最重要的是，他可以转移注意力，让自己远离圣殿。远离Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan可能还在睡觉。他可能是侧着身子蜷缩着——他总是这样睡觉，为身后的Anakin腾出地方——他可能睡得很暖和，身上散发着——

Anakin咬牙咒骂着，双眼盯着参议员大楼，他的飞行摩托开得更快了。

_别再想你的徒弟了，该死。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者Ember：拖了很久才开始翻译第8章，我想我应该能在五月份翻译完。原作品已经完结了！我翻译到一半了;-)  
> 以及一点题外话，关于Anakin对Obi-Wan眼睛很漂亮的看法，推荐一部军事片《黑鹰坠落》，里面有个镜头是Ewan饰演的角色在废墟里猛地睁开眼睛，阳光下的蓝眼睛非常美，在两个半小时灰黑色调的废墟枪战里让人印象深刻。电影本身也非常优秀。


	9. Chapter 9

Palpatine很高兴见到他，就如往常一样。

这确实让Anakin的心情好了些——至少还有一个人希望他待在身边。

但当然，这位 一向机警 的议长很快就发现了有什么事儿不太对劲。“出什么事了吗，Anakin？”他说，关心地皱起了眉头。

Anakin叹了口气，坐到平常的座位上，望着冉冉升起的太阳。昨夜他一直没有合眼，这对改善他的心境毫无帮助。

“Padmé想离婚。”他单调地说。

“什么？为什么？”Palpatine似乎很震惊，当Anakin看向他时，他发现他的朋友脸上露出了困惑的表情。

共和国的最高议长可并不总是看上去这么措手不及的。

Anakin笑了笑，缺乏笑意。“ 您和我想到一块去了， 议长，”他说。“我曾以为我们很幸福，但是……她说我们的婚姻并不是真的。她觉得自己是个局外人。”

“我懂了。是因为你是个绝地吧，我猜？”

Anakin短促地点了点头。这个说法简单过头了，但他并不真想与议长谈起Obi-Wan。他感觉……没有得到Obi-Wan的允许就和别人说起他所受的伤并不正确。这是私密的。只存在于他们之间。不管他多么信任Palpatine，和他讨论Obi-Wan的感受都让他觉得不舒服。

“听到这个消息我很难过，我的孩子，”Palpatine说。“你曾告诉过我，你的婚姻是你生活中的一个亮点。”

Anakin做了个鬼脸。他不记得告诉过Palpatine这个，但四个月前他可能会这么说。这不再是真的了。尽管他显然想赢回Padmé，但她已不再是他生命中唯一的亮点。Anakin不再觉得她是唯一爱他的人，这种确信对他的精神状态产生了奇妙的影响，不管他现在的压力有多大。

“她怀孕了，”Anakin叹着气说，一只手抓着头发。“这可能是原因吗？ 可能就是那些荷尔蒙让她失去理智的 ，对吧？”

“怀孕了！”Palpatine兴奋地说。“恭喜你，我的孩子。”

Anakin勉强笑了笑。他真的不想庆祝。虽然婴儿的原力信号还不太明显，但他清楚地感觉到了婴儿在他面前的不安。Anakin激动的状态可能是原因，但被自己的孩子排斥仍然令人沮丧不已。

“这太不公平了，你不能公开自己是孩子的父亲，”Palpatine说。“做父亲是件美妙的事，但我想如果你们的绝地长老会知道这件事，他们会不高兴的。”

Anakin不动声色地摇了摇头。要是换了其他哪天，他很可能会对这一切的不公感到义愤填膺，但不是今天。他已经精疲力竭了。

“如果你拒绝绝地之道，也许你的妻子会改变主意。”Palpatine小心翼翼地说。“你不需要做绝地才能给共和国带来和平，Anakin。”

Anakin又摇了摇头。“我不会离开武士团的，议长。我对我的学徒负有责任。”

“啊，是的，年轻的Obi-Wan。”Palpatine说，他的表情变得悲伤起来。“我还是不敢相信Kenobi大师出的事。你一定很伤心，Anakin。失去一个父亲，无论他多么冷漠无情，都是非常难以接受的。现在你得教导那个取代他的男孩，即使他永远无法真正取代Kenobi大师。我钦佩你的慷慨精神，Anakin。要是换了别人，准会恨这个骗子——”

“这不是Obi-Wan的错。”Anakin咬牙道，他恼了。

Palpatine眨了眨眼。“我并不想暗示它是，”过了一会儿，他说，仔细地端详着Anakin。“我只是不能不注意到，战争期间绝地长老会把如此大的累赘加之于你，对你太不公平了——”

“Obi-Wan不是累赘。”Anakin厉声说道，站了起来。“对不起，议长，我刚想起来我还有别的地方要去。”

这是一个明目张胆的谎言，Palpatine不可能被它骗过去，但他仍然用一种温和的语气向Anakin道别，尽管有些紧张。

Anakin对跟老人恶语相向感到有点内疚，但还不至于让他留下。他知道议长的用意是好，但他不了解Obi-Wan，而Anakin也没有心情听另一个他在乎的人念叨Obi-Wan的闲话。

他离开参议院大楼时，心情比刚到时还要糟。西斯地狱啊，他感觉就像生活在分崩离析：他与Obi-Wan、 Padmé不和 ，现在又与他的老朋友不和。

至少他还有他的兄弟们。

这个想法让他的心情稍稍好了一点，Anakin朝停泊港走去。至少他的兄弟们会很高兴看到他，而且不太可能 扯东道西些关于Obi-Wan的。

但当他登上坚决二号，看见他的克隆人们并不算得上高兴， 他们谨慎地瞥着他，从他身边绕开了。

当他问Rex他们到底他妈是出了什么问题时，他的上尉缩了缩。“恕我直言，将军，但你凶狠的表情让兄弟们感到挺不安的，尤其是在Tup的事之后。您为什么不睡一会儿呢？”

Anakin做个鬼脸，点了下头，朝他和Obi-Wan的舱室走去。

到了舱室，他脱下衣服爬到他们的床上。枕头闻起来很香，Anakin把他的脸埋在里面，贪婪地呼吸着Obi-Wan的气味。虽然这不是真的，只会让他的渴望更加尖锐，但它帮他骗过了自己的思绪，让它相信一切都会好起来的。

“我会让你回来的。”他喃喃着，终于被睡意包围。

_他梦见哭喊：男人的，女人的，孩子的。他杀了他们所有人，他的愤怒和悲伤使他对他们的恐惧麻木了。他不在乎他们是否害怕。他们就该感到害怕。他的衣服上还黏着他母亲的血。_ _在他母亲被残忍强奸的房间里，他仍然能闻到那些动物的性奋。_ _他们都会死的，全都得死。这些动物一个都逃不了。_

_最后，哭喊声消失了。只有他，被无数的尸体包围着。_

_“你辜负了我，Anakin。我早就知道你会的。”_

_他转过身来，他的师父就在那里，带着悲伤和无尽的失望看着他。_

_他的一部分意识到了，意识到这是他经常做的梦。他知道接下来是什么走向：他的师父会走远，只剩他一个人，永远。_

_但是他的师父没有走开，这次没有。他向Anakin走去，每走一步，他脸上岁月的痕迹都在褪去，直到Anakin看着他的徒弟。_

_Anakin如饥似渴地盯着他，感觉自己已有多年没见到他了。他有一张光滑的脸，带着美人沟的下巴与一双和善的眼睛，他的学徒辫，他的嘴唇抿成一个浅俏的弧度。他完美无缺。_

_Anakin向他伸出手去，双手因渴望而颤抖，但Obi-Wan后退了一步。“你的手上满是血，师父。”_

_“我会洗掉它们的。”Anakin说，走近了一些。_

_Obi-Wan哀伤地看着他，他的眼神和他年长的自己相似得令人不适。“你没法简单地洗掉你对别人的伤害，师父。”_

_Anakin咽了口唾沫。“我很抱歉伤害了你。回到我身边吧。我想念你。”_

_Obi-Wan摇摇头，转过身去。_

_“Obi-Wan，求你。”Anakin说，抓住他的肩膀，将他拉到胸前。他把脸埋在Obi-Wan的后颈上，吸气——但他闻不到他的气息。他感觉不到他。他感受不到他。他把Obi-Wan抱在怀里却觉得好像没在抱着他。他内心的饥饿和渴望还在，没能得到满足。_

_“不，”Anakin不解地说，绝望地用鼻子蹭着Obi-Wan的脖子，但无济于事。为什么他感觉不到他？_

_“我不再爱你了，师父。”_

_Anakin僵住了。_

_“你在撒谎，”他低声说。“我知道你在撒谎。”_

_Obi-Wan转过身，这不是他的徒弟。这是年长的Obi-Wan，表情漠然，目光遥远。“我从来没爱过你。”_

_“你在撒谎。”Anakin说，但少了些肯定。_

_他的师父以居高临下的态度看了他一眼。“绝地武士不去爱，Anakin。我喜爱你，我不会否认那个，但是如果让我来选的话，我是不会选择你做我的徒弟的。”_

_Anakin瞪着他，把目光移开，他的喉咙紧得不舒服。当他回视时，他又在看着他的徒弟了。_

_“选择很重要，师父，”Obi-Wan说。他那漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛里闪烁着强忍的泪水。“你必须做出选择。你不可能既是一个好绝地又是一个好丈夫。你不能同时拥有她和我的爱。别贪心了。别管我了。离开武士团吧。你应该和你的家庭在一起。”_

_“我不能，”Anakin用手捧起Obi-Wan的脸庞，声音嘶哑地说。他将他们的额头紧贴在一起。“没有你我就一团糟，亲爱的。”他颤抖地吸气，但依然闻不到他。“而且没有哪条法律说你不能同时爱两个人。爱可以有不同的形式。你可以像爱爱人一样去爱一个人，也可以像爱兄弟一样去爱一个人。”_

_Obi-Wan的嘴唇扭了扭。他后退几步，看了Anakin一眼。“师父，您是说您爱我如兄弟？”_

_Anakin吞了吞，心跳加快了。“当然。”_

_Obi-Wan把头歪向一边，抿起嘴唇，看上去若有所思。Anakin贪婪地看着他。他喜欢看Obi-Wan思考的样子。_ _他喜欢看着Obi-Wan，就是如此。_

_Obi-Wan慢吞吞地说：“所以您不会介意我爱您如兄弟时爱别人如爱人吧？”_

_Anakin皱起眉。仅仅想到这点……就使他十分心烦意乱。他的第一反应是说Obi-Wan只被允许爱他，但那……太过虚伪。_

_“对恋爱来说你还太年轻了。”他说。这听起来是个足够好的理由。一个以兄弟身份给出的理由。_

_Obi-Wan的脸又变成了年长的那个他。Anakin的师父扬起眉毛。“你15岁时，我发现你和学徒_ _Deira*_ _有一段亲密的关系，Anakin。”他冷冷地说。_

_Anakin脸红了，怒视着他。_ _他恨自己的良心长着前师父的模样_ _。“滚开，师父。反正你也不是真的。你消失了。死了。”他声音哽咽地迸出这个词，Anakin恨透它了。“滚开。让我和我的Obi-Wan说话。他才是真正爱我的人。”_

_他的师父用批判的眼光看了他一眼。“你的Obi-Wan？这种占有欲可不适合绝地武士，Anakin。再说，我为什么要让你跟年轻时的我说话？为了好让你能再次伤他的心？”_

_“我不会伤他的心的。我爱他。”_

_“像一个兄弟那样，”他的师父嘲笑地补充道。_

_Anakin怒视着他。_ _他几乎都忘了他师父说的话能有多气人。_ _“没错，一个兄弟。”_

_他的师父若有所思地捋着胡子。了然的光芒在他眼中闪烁。在这种目光下，Anakin觉得自己几近透明，使他不适。“你一直很擅长对自己撒谎。”他的师父说。_

_然后他师父的脸又变回了Obi-Wan。_

_“别再骗自己了，师父。”Obi-Wan轻声说道。_

_“我没撒谎。”Anakin说。他的指关节抚摸着Obi-Wan光滑的脸颊。原力啊，他想他。_

_他靠过去，用鼻子贴着Obi-Wan的脸颊，希望他能闻到Obi-Wan的气息、感觉到他的存在，他希望这一切是真的。_

_Obi-Wan将手指埋进Anakin的卷发里，喃喃道:“你是说当你吻我的脸时，你从来不想把舌头伸进我的嘴里？”_

_Anakin呆住了。_

_Obi-Wan在他耳边低语道：“我们依偎在一起入睡的时候你从来不想我们之间没有任何隔阂？你紧紧抱着我的时候从来没有过下流的想法？你是说，当你把你的意识探进我内心的时候，你从来没有想要以另一种方式占有我？”_

Anakin猛地睁开双眼，呼吸急促。他脸颊发烫——全身上下都发烫。半睡半醒间，他的手往下滑去，裹住了自己发痛的下身。

他呻吟了一声，仰面躺着。呼吸着枕头上残留的气息，他用手掌又狠又快地 撸动下身 ，床垫被他带得震了起来，他不去思考任何事情，他只是需要放松。

他没有想过或想要抱过赤裸的Obi-Wan。他绝对没想把舌头伸到Obi-Wan甜美的口腔里，也绝对没想象过他的徒弟吮吸Anakin的舌头时发出的声响。他绝对没有想过把阴茎塞进他徒弟的身体里并狠狠地操他，Obi-Wan的身体在他的身下扭动，在愉悦中张开他那漂亮的嘴。

师父，Obi-Wan会说，迎合着他的阴茎——

Anakin高潮了，他呻吟着倒上枕头，射在了手心里。

他静静地躺了很长时间，喘着粗气，直到愉悦和满足感变成了羞愧和负罪感。

Obi-Wan是他的徒弟。是他17岁的学徒。是他的责任。是一个曾经被他视为父亲的男孩。这大错特错。在很多层面上都大错特错，Anakin简直想把光剑对准自己。

他到底出了什么见鬼的毛病？

他的师父要是知道了这件事，一定会非常厌恶他的。

一想到这，Anakin就畏缩起来，他呻吟了声，把脸埋在了枕头下面。

他几乎都能看见他师父脸上那种不安的、批评的表情了。

这是病态的，Anakin，他会说。他依然是我。我养大了你。而且没有哪个好绝地会对他的徒弟起性欲。

太他妈该死了。

Padmé想和他离婚绝对没错。她值得比他这么个变态更好的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> *Deira：可能为作者笔误。安纳金学徒时期曾有过一位名叫Darra的女性学徒朋友，安纳金、Darra、特鲁和费鲁斯四人常常一起玩。后因为费鲁斯私下答应帮特鲁修光剑，而安纳金隐瞒了光剑仍有问题的事实，导致Darra死亡。费鲁斯也因此退团。


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan深吸了一口气才敲门。

“进来，你可以。”

他走进Yoda大师的冥想室，深深地鞠了一躬。“大师。”他嘟哝道，抬起视线，希望自己的缺乏平静并不招眼。昨天晚上他几乎没有睡，因为精疲力尽，天快亮时他终于睡着了，现在他发现自己每个小时都感到愈加疲倦。Yoda大师的召见毫无益处，紧张使他的身心疲惫更上一层楼。

此刻他只想让他的师父搂着他，让Anakin的呼吸轻拂着他的耳朵，哄他入睡。

甚至一想到它他的体内就因渴望而疼痛，Obi-Wan不得不加强他的精神屏障。

“坐吧，Obi-Wan。”Yoda说，仔细地端详着他。

Obi-Wan坐在了他对面。

“看着我的眼睛，你没法，”Yoda说。“有来头的，它是吗？”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，仍然盯着自己的双手。“没有，大师。”

“十七岁了，你现在。学徒你作为，已经四个月了——或者四年了，从你的角度来看。满意吗，你对你的师父？”

Obi-Wan皱起了眉头，不确定Yoda言之所指。“请您再说一遍？”他说，困惑地看了Yoda一眼。

Yoda大师的目光似乎在评判他。“陷入困境，你是。你在原力中的痛苦，昨天我感受到。不安，你的师父让你？”

Obi-Wan咬着嘴唇，思绪万千。“不安？”他尽力开口。“什么样的？”

“棘手的，Tiplee大师的报告是。”Yoda皱着眉头说。“棘手的力量，年轻的Skywalker证明了。愤怒。复仇。黑暗。”

Obi-Wan长舒一口气，他既放松下来又紧张起来，因为他明白了这次会面的目的：他师父的……黑暗面的倾向。后来发生的事情使Obi-Wan淡忘了Tup的事，但他能理解Yoda大师为什么如此不安。

“师父对我的保护欲太强了。”他说，字斟句酌。“当他关心的人受到威胁时，他的感受非常强烈。”

Yoda似乎并不因他的话而放下心来。“依恋的表现，这是。”他说，脸上露出担忧的神色。

Obi-Wan感到一阵恼怒。“请原谅我，大师，但不是您说的您让我师父收我做他的学徒是希望他对我的依恋能让他坚守光明吗？*”

Yoda眯起眼睛。“不是他的依恋，”他严厉地纠正道。“对学徒的责任，一种喜爱。依恋，它们不是。但描绘出黑暗面由于对你性命的企图，依恋的标志这是。陷入依恋，Anakin Skywalker是。这样的依恋导致占有欲，贪婪的阴影，也就是。贪婪，导向黑暗面的情绪是。对你失望，我是。”

假使是在几个月前，Obi-Wan还会被Yoda大师的失望击垮。但现在，疲惫、缺眠、心碎的Obi-Wan发现自己越来越恼怒，他的脾气抬起了丑脑袋。

他从来不是个性情温和的人。随着年龄的增长，Obi-Wan发现控制自己的 天生的脾气 要容易得多，他怀疑自己最终会完全控制住自己的脾气，就像Kenobi大师显然做到的那样—— 如果不是Anakin鼓励他表达自己的情绪，而是他压抑了它们。

“您跟以前的我是不是也有过这样的谈话，大师？”Obi-Wan怒道。

Yoda点了点头。“同意我的看法，Obi-Wan是。跟他的学徒保持距离，他答应了，好摧毁Skywalker日益增长的依恋。”

Obi-Wan想起盒子里的照片，嘴唇扭曲了。“那他自己的依恋之情呢？”他说。“或者您认为我以前的自己也不依恋他的徒弟？”

Yoda盯着他，然后慢慢地摇了摇头。“模范绝地，你的旧我是。爱他的徒弟他深深地，但依恋他，他没有。放手，他能。”

Obi-Wan几乎大笑出声。Yoda大师不明白。尽管他智慧绝伦，但他真的不明白。压抑一个人的情绪——字面意义上，只是把它们放进了一个盒子里尘封——和释放它们是不一样的。

“我不能自称是个模范绝地，大师。”Obi-Wan再次看着自己的双手说。“我承认，这场战争动摇了我对绝地的许多信念。”在他的余光里，他能看到Yoda垂下肩膀，原力散发出悲伤。Obi-Wan继续说道，“但是我……我很感激，在我成为绝地武士的旅途中，我的师父一直陪伴在我身旁。这已经成了一段求索的经历，而且我认为不仅仅是对我而言如此。”

Yoda大师发出一声若有所思的声音。“骚动我感觉到，在年轻的Skywalker身上，”他说。“黑暗他内心存在着，但光明，也有。当他提到你的时候，离光明更近了他感觉到，也更平静了，在原力里。但是更接近黑暗了，当他说到威胁你性命的企图时。”

Obi-Wan抬起眼睛，发现Yoda正用锐利的目光盯着他。“令人不安的，他对你的感觉的强烈程度是，”Yoda说。“不自然的它是。不恰当的。”

Obi-Wan尽量不脸红。他告诉自己Yoda大师不是那个意思。即使Yoda这么说，Obi-Wan也知道大师错了：Anakin并不以那种方式爱他。永远不会以那种方式爱他。

因为他已经结婚了。

Obi-Wan又把目光移开，他因情绪激荡而喉咙发紧，胃部也不适地绞紧了。他知道师父的许多秘密——如果Yoda大师知道了的话，Anakin的绝地生涯很可能就此终结的秘密。Anakin妻子的存在也许意味着他会被驱逐。而如果长老会发现塔斯肯村庄的事……Obi-Wan不确定下场如何。他的师父会因此被捕吗？虽然它发生在共和国法律约束不到的外环，但它仍然是错误的。

但那是 _Anakin_ 。不管他们现在……有多矛盾重重，Obi-Wan仍然坚信他的师父是个好人。一个犯了错、被悲伤吞噬了、做了一些可怕的事情的好人。

“一些事你想告诉我，有吗？”Yoda说，目光如炬。

Obi-Wan咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头。“没有，大师。”

离开Yoda的房间后，Obi-Wan停在门外，垂下双肩。

他现在是个骗子了。一个爱着有妇之夫的骗子。

他深感内疚，但背叛Anakin的信任让他觉得不可思议。大错特错。他做不到。

Obi-Wan想知道，如果得知了塔斯肯村庄的事或Anakin的婚姻，他的旧我会怎么做。就在几天前，他还以为Kenobi大师会对Yoda诚实，但现在……他再也不知道了。大家都说，Kenobi大师是位杰出、平静、从未背叛过绝地之道的绝地，但Obi-Wan现在怀疑，这只是个假象，是他年长的那个自己为世人而蒙的面具。

他想知道自己是否也能做到。他能假装感觉不到任何事情吗？在他本想尖叫的时候露出微笑？宣扬无情无欲的绝地信条，像个伪君子那样？他真能做到？

可能吧。他们毕竟是同一个人，尽管他们相隔了20岁。

Obi-Wan叹了口气。他也许能做到这点，但一想到面对他的师父的同时假装没有任何感觉，他就感到内心被极度的憎恶搅得天翻地覆。他无法想象 _经年累月地_ 如此。

并且他不能……他不能想象与Anakin保持距离。他已经开始想念他了。

然而，“想念”这个词似乎根本就不贴切。

这是他们离开彼此的时间最长的一次，Obi-Wan感到奇怪，感到失衡，仿佛整个世界都错误地倾斜着。他觉得他在放任自流，仿佛一颗没有恒星的星球。他思绪深处的沉默毫无益处。Obi-Wan已经习惯了总是在某种程度上感觉到Anakin，即使这种感觉随着距离的拉开而变得模糊。

而现在空空如也。

他想知道Anakin是否和他的妻子在一起。

Obi-Wan很快打消了这个念头。这不关他的事。如果Anakin真的和她在一起，他也无权感到受伤。他 _应该_ 和她在一起，而不是和Obi-Wan。他只是Anakin的徒弟，仅此而已。

“Obi-Wan！”有人喊道。

Obi-Wan困惑地转过身来。那是Dameyn Mais，Korah大师的徒弟**。他们在费欧利的联合任务中相处得很好。Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。因为他最近的一次手术，感觉就像是很久以前的事了，尽管Obi-Wan _知道_ 那只是几个星期之前。原力啊，他盼望着不必再对付自己记忆之中的混乱。只要再一次被工艺品治疗，它就会最终结束，他的程序性记忆与正常记忆就会不再那么脱节。

“我不知道你回来了。”Dameyn说，“你没有说过你很快就要回圣殿。”

“我们被要求作报告，”Obi-Wan说，“我们可能很快就要离开了。我们正在等待下一个命令。”

Dameyn的脸拉了下来。“太遗憾了，”他专注地看着他说。“你现在忙不忙？你愿意和我一起吃饭吗？我做了晚饭，但是我的师父没空。”

Obi-Wan犹豫了。他注意到Dameyn的兴趣不仅仅是友好的。换在别的时候，他会拒绝邀请，但是……现在从他的思绪中分心是件好事。

于是他和Dameyn一起去了他的宿舍。

饭菜很美味。谈话足够轻松，尽管Dameyn的兴趣显而易见，但他并不咄咄逼人，而且很快，Obi-Wan发现自己放松了下来。美味的食物和愉快的谈话使他心情舒畅，夜会快结束 时，他还为Dameyn的笑话露出了微笑。

Dameyn陪他回到他的房间。“好啦，”另一个男孩笑着说，他们停在了Obi-Wan的门前。“我今晚很开心。我希望你也是。”

Obi-Wan点了点头，突然对事情的走向感到不适。

当Dameyn走近他、一只手抚上他的脸颊时，他的怀疑得到了证实。“Obi-Wan……”

Obi-Wan暗自叹了口气。他本来希望他们能保持友谊的。

“Obi-Wan，我……”Dameyn话音渐弱，他的视线移到Obi-Wan的嘴唇上，瞳孔放大。“你很漂亮，你知道的。”他说，拇指轻抚过Obi-Wan的下唇。

Obi-Wan想把身子挪开，但他不确定怎样做才能不冒犯到另一个男孩。他对此有种不好的预感。

Dameyn开始倾身，但当他的嘴唇几乎碰到Obi-Wan的嘴唇时，一股看不见的原力将他从Obi-Wan身边 _猛推开了_ 。Dameyn震惊地踉跄止步，双目圆瞪。“Skywalker大师。”

Obi-Wan呆住了，毫无防备。他不习惯感觉不到Anakin的接近，他们的纽带总是会警告他的。

“你以为你在干什么？”Anakin咆哮道。

慢慢地，Obi-Wan转过身来。有那么一会儿，他几乎认不出Anakin了：当他俯视Dameyn时，他的表情如此狠厉而又彻头彻尾地可怕。他只见过Anakin这副样子一次：当他锁喉Tup让他奄奄一息的时候。

“我……”Dameyn咽了口唾沫，然后若有所思地动起了下巴。“我们没有做错什么，大师。信条并不禁止学徒之间的兄弟情。”

Anakin下巴的肌肉抽搐了一下，他周围的原力变得更加沉重、更加黑暗。“兄弟情？”他啐道。“Obi-Wan才十七岁。如果你——”

“没有什么兄弟情。”Obi-Wan迅速地说道，赶在Anakin做出任何不明智的举动之前站到了他们之间。任何像对一个绝地进行原力锁喉一样不明智的举动。

当Anakin的目光聚焦在他身上时，他的脸上闪动着各种情绪混杂而成的风暴，快到Obi-Wan不确定这些情绪都是些什么。

他们面面相觑，随着空气中紧张气氛的加剧，愈加寂然无声。

Obi-Wan觉得自己快把皮囊撑破了，他的心脏仿佛在耳中狂跳。

Dameyn清了清嗓子。“我走了，Obi-Wan。”他说。

“好，”Obi-Wan心不在焉地说，自己都不知道自己在回答些什么。

脚步声消失了。

Anakin走向他，他们的目光锁在一起。

Obi-Wan的手在身后找到了门把手，紧紧地抓住了它。

“他碰你了没？”Anakin说，目光里有一种黑暗而近乎野性的东西。他的原力似乎在膨胀，像有实体的东西一样推搡着Obi-Wan。

这是压倒性的，但Obi-Wan的一部分想要—— _需要_ ——它，渴望师父的存在触及他的内里。

Obi-Wan用舌头润了润嘴唇，几乎难以维持住屏障。“你在这里做什么，师父？”他说。“我清楚地记得，我要求在我收拾情绪的时候保持一定的距离。”

“但已经过去两天了。”Anakin把手放在门上，将Obi-Wan夹在他与门之间。

Obi-Wan浅浅地呼吸着，努力不让自己呼吸到他师父的气息。

他垂下睫毛，再也不敢正视Anakin的眼睛。“这不够，”他说。“我还没找到我的平静，师父。”

Anakin发出刺耳的大笑。“欢迎来到我的世界，Obi-Wan。”***

不由自主地，Obi-Wan的嘴唇抽搐了一下。他抬头看着他的师父，发现他正凝视着他，蓝色的双眼令人难以置信地热烈。

Anakin的手托住了Obi-Wan的脸颊。他的目光定住了，拇指厮磨着Obi-Wan的嘴角。“我想念你的微笑。你应该永远微笑。”

Obi-Wan竭力不让自己战栗，竭力假装师父消失几天后，他手掌的触碰并没有摇撼他的身心。

“我很抱歉让你受伤了。”Anakin轻声说，身体前倾，将他们的额头贴在一起。

Obi-Wan颤抖着吸气。Anakin怎么总是这么好闻？

“我很抱歉没有成为一个更好的师父，”Anakin说，嗓音沙哑而微不可闻。“我是真的喜欢你，你知道的，对吧？”

Obi-Wan颤抖着点了点头，他的皮肤刺痛、紧绷而又过于敏感。他想用自己的脸颊抚摩Anakin的脸颊。他想用自己的身体厮磨Anakin的身体。

然而他什么也没做，只是紧紧地抓住门把手。

Anakin在他的脸颊上深吸了一口气。“我希望……我希望我是一个更好的绝地。”他说，呼吸滚热而颤抖，嘴唇擦过Obi-Wan的下巴。

一声呜咽自Obi-Wan的口中泄出。

Anakin在几乎要跳开之前僵住了，他的脸涨得通红，双眼深沉，有些心不在焉。

他明显地咽了口唾沫，喉结抽动了一下。“我……”

Obi-Wan舔了舔他颤抖的嘴唇。

Anakin的表情变得紧张起来，下巴紧绷着。“我得走了，”他说，嗓音短促。

“去她那？”Obi-Wan脱口而出。

Anakin摇了摇头，一只手拨弄着头发。“我们……她想离婚，”他生硬地说，没有直视Obi-Wan的目光。

噢。

Obi-Wan皱起了眉头，不知道该作何感想。说实话，他仍然难以思考，他的思绪因需要和渴望而迟钝模糊。为什么Anakin离他那么遥远？

他们的目光再次相遇，锁在一起，时间似乎慢了下来。

Obi-Wan觉得自己赤身裸体。他怀疑他的全部感情都写在脸上了。 _我需要你。_

三步并作两步，Anakin回到了他的私人空间，他们的原力野兽般地伸向彼此，加入到这 _需要你、需要你、需要你_ 的冲动中，他们的纽带迸发出生命的火花，所有的屏障都消失不见。

Anakin呻吟着，把嘴唇贴在Obi-Wan的脸颊上。“Obi-Wan。”他吻了他的鼻子，他的另一侧脸颊，他的前额，他的下巴——他的 _嘴唇_ 。

Obi-Wan战栗着张开颤抖的嘴唇，Anakin的舌头滑进了他的嘴里—— _原力啊_ 。Obi-Wan呢喃道。这是纯粹的幸福，他们的嘴唇紧紧嵌在一起，他们的纽带因解脱和需要而涌动着。Obi-Wan吮吸着他师父的舌头，Anakin发出一种匪夷所思的声音，更深地吻着他，把Obi-Wan按在门上，他的身体沉重而完美，他的双唇滚烫而固执。

_“我们不该，”_ Anakin通过他们的纽带说，尽管他的双手托着Obi-Wan的脸，他的嘴唇亲吻着Obi-Wan的嘴唇，仿佛他忍饥挨饿已久。 _“这是错的，Obi-Wan。”_ 他的手抓住了Obi-Wan的学徒辫然后收紧。 _“我不该——”_

_“别停。”_ Obi-Wan对他说，沉浸在师父如饥似渴的亲吻中，与他试图把他拉得更近、更紧、更深的扯动里。

_“总有一天我会死在你手上的。”_ Anakin晕眩地说，吻着Obi-Wan的下巴，然后又回到Obi-Wan的口中更深地向内吻去。 _“我觉得我想吞了你，想钻进你的身体里。原力啊，你的嘴——”_ Anakin吻得更深了，深得好像他真的想从嘴巴钻进Obi-Wan的身体。

Obi-Wan愉悦得头晕目眩，他所有的感觉都集中在Anakin的唇上，发硬的下身被抵在了腹部。他想要——他想要——

“Skywalker!”

Anakin在他身上僵住了。

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，发现自己正盯着Windu大师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> *原文如此。这里的欧比旺非常恼怒以至于不歇气地连说了这个长句。
> 
> **：维基百科查无这两个角色，可能为原作者的原创。
> 
> ***安纳金话里有话：终于你也知道不平静是什么感受了。（然而学徒欧比旺从未感受过压抑出的平静，而是一直都很急躁而情绪化，他这句话像是对大师欧比旺说的。译者认为这里是在暗示安纳金内心其实也未将欧比旺们分开看待过。）
> 
> 新增：  
> 很抱歉，因为学业生活的原因，翻译会暂停两个月的时间。不过所有底稿都已完成，7月我会一次性上传完余下的所有章节，对接下来的剧情走向感到好奇的话可以先阅读原作，原作者l_tales已经完结！;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan从未同时感到如此害怕、尴尬和眩晕过。

他的身体仍然因为催产素的激增而感到愉快的刺痛，他的双唇感觉肿了，被狠狠地吻过了—— _Anakin也想要他！_ ——但是那两双充满审判意味的眼睛盯着他，把他本来可能感到的一切快乐都给压垮了。

Anakin僵硬地站在他身边，表情冷峻，但充满了挑衅。Windu大师和Yoda大师严厉的目光似乎一点也没有烦扰到他。Obi-Wan希望自己也能像他那样毫不在意。

Windu大师仍然怒气冲天。 

“我们很明显要把Obi-Wan分配给另一个师父，”考伦人说。“这根本不是问题。问题是：我们怎么处置Skywalker。”

Yoda大师发出了一声若有所思的声音，他的目光从Obi-Wan移到Anakin身上。

“把他从武士团开除，你建议？”Yoda说。

Windu抿起嘴唇，厌恶之情显而易见。“我们该这么做。绝地武士和他们未成年学徒之间的任何亲昵行为都是他们被立即开除的理由。问题是，Skywalker太有名了。Palpatine使他成为了共和国军队的脸面。如果媒体听到风声……”他摇了摇头。“武士团的声誉就毁了。”

Anakin厉声笑了。“原力啊，你真是个伪君子。你关心武士团的声誉胜过关心绝地的原则。如果你把我开除，我会更尊重你的。”

Windu下巴上的一块肌肉抽搐了一下。

Obi-Wan瞪着Anakin。 _“别再试着让自己被开除了，师父。”_ 他通过他们的纽带告诉他。

Anakin的嘴唇牵了牵。他朝Obi-Wan投去了一个眼神，不知怎的，同时充满了愉快、渴望和温柔。

这让Obi-Wan脸红了。 

“也许是没必要的，开除Skywalker。”Yoda说，让Obi-Wan把目光移回到了他身上。

“你有什么建议？”Windu说，“我怀疑Skywalker是否真遵守礼节到能远离Obi-Wan的程度，所以我们必须强行把他们分开——”

“你试试看。”Anakin说。

Windu恶狠狠地瞪了Anakin一眼，这让Obi-Wan变得极其难堪，但Anakin看上去一点也不仓皇失措。

“你这个傲慢、自大、恬不知耻的——”

“没必要的，这是，”Yoda又截断了考伦人的话头。

Obi-Wan皱了皱眉，困惑不已。Yoda大师肯定不会让他们逍遥于信条之外吧？听起来简直好得让人不敢相信。

就连Anakin似乎也被大师的宽容弄糊涂了。“大师？”他说。

Yoda的目光从Anakin转到Obi-Wan，他的眼神难以捉摸。“新消息，Che大师一小时前带来的。一个发现，她有。一枚储存水晶，她在外星工艺品里找到了。她能完全恢复Obi-Wan的记忆，她相信。”

Obi-Wan屏住了呼吸。

“什么？”Windu说。“你是说我们的Obi-Wan会回来？”

Yoda大师点了点头。“如释重负，这可真是。需要他回来，我们真的——”

“你说要他回来是什么意思？”Anakin打断了他，声线充满紧张。“那Obi-Wan呢？我的学徒呢？”

Yoda严厉地看了他一眼。“被他旧我的记忆所覆盖，你徒弟的记忆，治疗师Che认为。最好的情况，它是。被吓坏的，你的师父会，当他知道这件事时。感到羞耻，你应该。”

Anakin脸红了，但Obi-Wan知道这不仅仅是因为尴尬。他能感觉到Anakin的愤怒在升腾，不仅是愤怒，还有恐惧。

“你不能这么做，”Anakin咬牙切齿地说。“你不能替Obi-Wan做决定。你只是想要摆弄他的身体，他的大脑——再一次地！”

Yoda的眼睛眯了起来。“自私的，你现在是。被这场战争需要，Kenobi将军是。”

“没错，”Windu插嘴说。“更别说你是在妄想了吧，Skywalker，如果你认为年轻的Obi-Wa决定不恢复记忆的话还能继续做你的 _徒弟_ 。他会被分到另一个师父那里，被送到银河系的另一个地方——离你很远的地方。我将亲自确保你们的道路 _永远不会_ 有交集。”

暴怒自Anakin身上铺陈开来，在房间里激荡起阵阵波涛。他的眼睛里是不是闪过了一丝金色？还是Obi-Wan出幻觉了？

_“师父，别！”_ Obi-Wan通过他们的纽带恳求道，因为他知道Anakin就快原力锁喉 _Mace Windu_ 了。那样场面就不可收拾了。

Anakin静住了。他闭上眼睛，深深地、冷静地吸了一口气。 _“但他们想把你从我身边带走，”_ 他说，他的原力印记伸向Obi-Wan，紧紧地把他裹住，让Obi-Wan的膝盖有点发软。 _“他们想把你变回我的师父。”_

Obi-Wan用力地咬着下唇。 _“但还有别的选择吗，师父？你知道，就算我不同意，Windu大师也会把我们分开的。他会存心给我们安排永远不一致的任务。”_

Anakin什么也没说，嘴巴紧闭，但Obi-Wan知道他并不认可。

_“我们可以离开武士团。”_ Anakin最后告诉他。

Obi-Wan的双眼烧了起来。他双臂交叉在胸前，几乎算得上是在拥抱自己。 _“然后呢？”_ 他说， _“Yoda大师说得对，战争需要年长的我。我们每天都在失去绝地将军。我们怎么能在共和国需要我们的时候抛弃它？我们永远不会置身事外。至少我知道我不会。”_

Anakin别开怒瞪的视线。他什么也没说。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，看着Yoda大师。“当我恢复了以前的记忆，我还有机会保留现在的记忆么？”

Yoda凝视着他。“希望如此，你不应该。不太可能，Che大师说这是。”

但也不是完全不可能？

Obi-Wan的心怦怦地跳了起来，但还没等他升起希望，Yoda就尖锐地说：“很渺茫的，可能性是。如此愚蠢的希望，你绝不该有。”他来回地看着Obi-Wan和Anakin，然后又把目光转向Obi-Wan。“不健康的，你们的关系是。不自然的。叫人不安。太年轻了，你还不能明白，Obi-Wan。打破这种关系，你的旧我将会。”

“这可由不得您来决定。”Anakin厉声说。“但我确定，看上去对您来说爱和喜爱都算是不自然的感情，大师。”

“Skywalker！”Windu也厉声说。“不要考验我的耐心。”

Yoda大师似乎并不生气。他几乎悲伤地盯着Anakin。“犯了错，我是，把年轻的Obi-Wan交给你。离黑暗面更近了，你现在是。但别无选择，你的所作所为使我们。你的前师父能让你更接近光明，我希望。你的徒弟，你不能留着，不管年轻的Obi-Wan如何决定。”

“在做任何决定之前，我先想和治疗师Che谈谈。”Obi-Wan打断了Yoda大师的话，以免Anakin对这位老祖师大吼大叫，或者做出更不明智的举动来。

_“你为什么要考虑这个？”_ Anakin透过他们的纽带说，听起来深受伤害。

Obi-Wan吞了口唾沫。他内心的一部分渴望按照Anakin的建议离开武士团，同他一起。但这是不负责任的。自私的。

在他们走向医疗大厅时，Obi-Wan试图向Anakin解释他的理由，但似乎没有奏效。Obi-Wan能感觉到他的师父越来越紧张、愤怒、恐惧以及绝望。越来越黑暗。

Obi-Wan只能寄希望于治疗师Che能给他一些好消息。

但治疗师Che的话并不能让人安心。“我现在觉得自己真傻，”她叹了口气说。“我早该知道，在那个工艺品里一定有个存储设备。据我所知，这件工艺品最初是古提洛里亚人为了延长他们的寿命而设计的：他们一到一定年龄就会给身体减龄。失去他们所有的记忆和积累的知识会违背工艺品的目的——我本应该猜到会有某种记忆存储的。我可得为自己说句话，那块水晶藏得太好了，如果我们最后没能设法翻译出那些提洛里亚文献，我永远也不会发现它。”

“所以你真的能恢复我旧我的记忆？”Obi-Wan说。

她笑了。“不只是记忆，还有他的知识、他的人格、他的感情：所有让他成为他自己的东西。”

Obi-Wan能感觉到Anakin的紧张，绷紧得仿佛一根随时会断裂的弦。“但我呢？”他赶在Anakin之前问。“我的记忆、我的人格会消失吗？”

治疗师Che皱起了眉头。“我真不知道。文献说在衰老过程中，提洛里亚人通常会立即恢复失去的记忆，因此没有新的记忆需要保存。因为你的情况是独一无二的，所以很难说你是否会保留任何新的记忆。”她同情地看了Obi-Wan一眼。“但如果我不得不猜测的话，在最好的情况下，你的记忆可能会像一个奇怪的梦，而不是真实的事情。总而言之，不管你现在看起来有多年轻，你终究会再次变为绝地大师Obi-Wan Kenobi。”

Obi-Wan吞了吞。他盯着前方，拒绝看向房间里的其他绝地——尤其是Anakin那笼罩在他心头的情绪的乌云。

他的选择究竟是什么？

如果他拒绝恢复他的记忆，他将被迫与他的师父分离，可能很多年都见不到Anakin。一想到这事的存在，Obi-Wan就厌恶起来，他的胸口因为恐慌而变得紧绷。不，他做不到。

还有一种选择，那就是和Anakin一起离开武士团，尽管这种选择要容易忍受得多，也更诱人得多，但这种选择也让人感觉不太对劲。原力低声说这是一个错误的选择，Obi-Wan也不需要原力就知道他的内疚不会让他接受这个决定。他们被这场战争所需要。人民正在死去。共和国不能失去它最好的将军——将军们。如果无畏英雄撇下军队，会严重打击部队的士气。即使他们选择像平民一样在战争中提供帮助，但如果他们不是绝地武士，他们也不会被允许参加任何重大战斗。他们将被迫旁观这场战争的展开，几乎帮不上忙。

如果他选了那个选项，他的内疚会把他生吞活剥。不仅在共和国最需要的时候抛弃了它，而且还毁掉了Anakin的生活。他的师父已经失去了他的妻子——他的家庭——因为他；如果Anakin失去了绝地武士团和他的兄弟们，Obi-Wan会没法容忍自己。

不，离开武士团也不是解决办法。

这样就只剩下第三个选择了：做Yoda和Windu想做的事，恢复他旧我的记忆——和人格，并希望让他成为他自己的那部分能够幸存下来。

Obi-Wan向原力伸出手去，寻求它的指引，但令人沮丧的是，原力在这件事上并不清晰。它拒绝告诉他这是否是正确的决定。但它也不像是个糟糕的决定。

Obi-Wan深吸了一口气，舔湿了发干的嘴唇，开口道：“我会恢复记忆。”

“不！”Anakin抓住他的肩膀，强迫他转过身去。“别这么做，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan凝视着Anakin的胸膛。“我相信，比起所有实际的选择，这对我们来说是最好的选项了，师父。”他平静地说。

“看着我，”Anakin说，他的声音里充满了紧张和绝望。“看着我，吾爱。”

远远的，Obi-Wan意识到Windu发出一种背过气去的声音，并尖锐地说了些什么，但Obi-Wan并不在意。他所能看到的只有Anakin那双充满绝望和痛苦的湛蓝双眼。

“别这样。”Anakin说，他紧抓着Obi-Wan的肩膀。“求你了。我不想失去你。我 _不能_ 失去你。”

“但你会重新拥有他的。你想念他，师父。”Obi-Wan轻声提醒他。

Anakin怒视着他，眼睛里闪烁着怀疑的光。“我不要他。我想要 _你_ 。”他的喉结上下跳动。“我需要 _你_ ，不是他。”

Obi-Wan的心又一次碎了个彻底——为Anakin，为他自己，也为那个年长的自己。

他的手指颤抖着，穿过Anakin的卷发，把他们的额头凑在一起。他贪婪而绝望地呼吸着Anakin的气味，对着Anakin的耳朵喃喃道:“即使这个我消失了，我也希望你知道我将永远爱你。”他感到喉咙发紧，几乎不能言语。“一直都爱你。”

从Anakin口中发出的声音听起来像是头负伤的野兽，他的手臂环绕着Obi-Wan，把他压在胸口上。 _“别离开我，”_ 绝望的、充满悲伤的思绪穿过纽带。 _“别再一次离开我。”_

Obi-Wan的心痛了起来。既疼又痛。他往后退了退，对着Anakin微笑，尽管他想哭泣。他不知道他过去的自己是否也一直有这种感觉。 _“我不会离开你的，师父。即使我什么都不记得，你也会在他的眼睛里看到我。我们是同一个人，Anakin。”_

Anakin摇了摇头，牙关紧闭。

Obi-Wan悲伤地盯着他，希望他能告诉他，他的旧我也爱上了他。但他不认为Anakin会相信他，而且如果Obi-Wan未经他同意就泄露了他保守得最严实的秘密，他的旧我可能会感到耻辱。

他想知道，一旦他恢复了记忆他是否也会感到耻辱，或者那时另一个Obi-Wan的人格已经取代了他的人格。

“做决定，Obi-Wan，你应该。”Yoda大师说，声音里透着不耐烦。

Obi-Wan吞下喉咙里痛楚的肿块，转向治疗师Che说，“我已经准备好了。”

***

Anakin感觉他的世界正在坠落，在短短几个小时内被毁了个干干净净。

他注视着Obi-Wan安详的脸庞，不顾一切地想让他醒来，但同时又感到无比恐惧。

他身体里的每个细胞都在希望Che大师弄错了，Obi-Wan的人格还是完整的，他师父的记忆只会变成一个信息垃圾场，仅此而已。

Anakin不能失去他。 _他不能。_

不管他对徒弟的感情有多糟糕，失去他的念头总是……他受不了了，他的五脏六腑扭成一个死结。

即使是他师父回来了的前景也没有使他感觉好些。如果说有何不同，那就是想到他的师父对Anakin对年轻时的自己产生的不恰当的、不正常的感情会有什么反应，Anakin只能感到畏缩。

不。他不想让他的师父回来，尤其是如果这意味着他会失去他的Obi-Wan的话。

“他还得多久才醒？”Windu说。

“应该现在随时会醒吧。”治疗师Che说。

Windu看向Yoda。“希望它能奏效。我很想念Kenobi。这个男孩足够好，但他不是我们的Obi-Wan。”

Anakin想 _揍_ 他。他想用手掐住Windu的喉咙，直到他奄奄一息。他想用光剑刺穿Windu那张得意洋洋的脸，然后——

一声微弱的呻吟把他从怒气冲冲的思绪中打断了。

Obi-Wan醒了。

Anakin的心怦怦直跳，他看着Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，眉头间露出了令人喜爱的愁容。

他看起来太像他的徒弟了，Anakin的心骤然充满了狂野的希望。也许Che到底是错了。

Obi-Wan的原力信号散发出困惑和其他一些东西——Anakin无法确定，因为Che强迫他在手术中封住他们的纽带。

Obi-Wan皱起眉头，揉着太阳穴——他竖起精神屏障，保护自己的思想不受屋里所有人的干扰。

Anakin倒吸口气。那种屏障……他的徒弟从来没有这样的屏障。

他的师父总是用这种屏障来保护自己的思绪。

Obi-Wan从床上坐了起来。“Yoda大师？”他说，目光从Yoda转向Windu，脸上露出困惑的表情。“怎么回事？”

Anakin的双眼烧了起来。 

这不是他的Obi-Wan。这个Obi-Wan可能看起来像他的徒弟，但他的言谈举止完全不同。他声音的抑扬顿挫，他仪态的镇静自若——这一切都是 _错的_ 。

当Obi-Wan的目光移向他时，他的眼睛里闪动着什么东西，但它消失得如此之快，以至于Anakin不敢肯定这是不是他的想象。“Anakin？”他说，注视里满是喜爱之情然而拒人千里，“有人打算告诉我我在医疗大厅里干什么吗？”

Anakin想要尖叫。他想拼命摇着那个骗子，让他把 _他的_ Obi-Wan还给他。

_他可不是骗子，_ 一个声音在他心里说。 _他是那个抚养你长大的男人——一旦知道你一小时前把舌头伸到了他的喉咙里，他就会感到恶心。_

Anakin发现很难去在乎这个了。

他转身走出房间，空虚感在他的胸膛中蔓延开来，他徒弟的柔和的嗓音在他脑海中回响， _我爱你，师父。_

他的视线模糊了，Anakin再也看不清他要去哪里。

无关紧要。

他再也无处可去了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan都记得。

Obi-Wan盯着镜中映射的自己，努力克服那种既熟悉又陌生的迷惘感。

他看起来太年轻了。他看起来刚刚好。

他想念他的胡子。但他太年轻了，不适合留胡子。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，做了一些冥想练习，试图找到平衡，但他失败了，再一次地。

记忆恢复已有一天了，他还在努力把自己的思想和感情同年轻时的自己分开。Che大师大错特错：他年轻时的记忆和情感并不比他自己的更不真实。至少Obi-Wan的性格似乎占了上风，这算是……一种解脱。这帮他骗过了Yoda大师和Windu大师，让他们以为他就是他们想要的那个Obi-Wan，没有被学徒Kenobi的感情所污染。

他皱起眉头，在镜子里看到了他那张年轻的脸撅着嘴。令人极其不安的是，他现在对自己表情的控制力变弱了。Obi-Wan不记得自己年轻时的表情有这么丰富外露。

但话又说回来，也许是Anakin的影响。

Anakin。

Obi-Wan咬紧牙关，深深吸了口气，对抗着一想到Anakin就会产生的强烈 _需求_ 。

这是最令人不安的部分。无论他冥想多少次，他似乎都无法把这种渴望放进他一直压抑着所有不良情绪的心里的那只盒子中。

至少纽带仍然是封住的，这让事情变得容易了些——在某种程度上。

Obi-Wan仍然不知道该如何处理纽带。他知道Yoda大师是对的：这种关系 _曾_ 令人不安。太过令人不安了。这压根不是师父和徒弟间正常的训练纽带。他和Anakin过去共同拥有的训练纽带比起如今的不过是九牛一毛而已。

虽然Obi-Wan曾暗示Yoda大师他会斩断它，但他发现自己仍在犹豫不决。

他为Anakin担心。他的精神状态不太好，几乎可以肯定，破坏Anakin仅存的人际联系会对他的情绪状态有所打击。

_这不是你不想断开它的唯一原因。别骗自己了，Kenobi。_

Obi-Wan做了个怪相，用手梳理了一下头发。他那短短的，学徒式的头发。

他的目光落在学徒辫上。

Obi-Wan注视着它，五味杂陈。

他应该把它剪掉。他不是学徒了。他是绝地大师和长老会成员。他应该已经把辫子剪断了——依恋它*是不合逻辑的。

Obi-Wan叹了口气。不管他理性的思绪怎么说，他都无法说服自己。他身体的一部分仍不理性地依恋着辫子，觉得剪掉它会是个错误。

_他的师父才应该是做这件事的人。_

Obi-Wan咬紧牙关，对自己感到无比沮丧。他没有师父了。Anakin不是他的师父。Anakin是他的前徒弟，是他的战友和朋友。仅此而已。

_我爱你，我的徒弟。_

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，深呼吸，试图将记忆从脑海中抹去。

_炙热的嘴唇压在他的唇上，Anakin呼吸急促，他舔舐着Obi-Wan的嘴唇，绝望而又饥渴——_

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，瞪着自己的倒影。如果他这么坚定地要记住那堆无关紧要的记忆的话，或许他应该记住它们中最重要的那些。

_我不要他。我想要你。我需要你，不是他。_

Obi-Wan的喉咙收紧了。被拒绝所带来的刺痛既尖锐又痛苦，但很有用处。这很好地提醒了他，他应该忘记自己做Anakin的学徒时发生的事。

在Anakin看来，他已经不再是那个Anakin所迷恋的男孩了。他只是一个“距离感十足的父亲形象”，仅此而已。

Anakin不想要 _他_ ，从来不想要，也永远不会想。他想要一个情感丰富、满怀爱意的男孩，但Obi-Wan不再是了。

Obi-Wan的嘴唇扭曲成一个毫无笑意的微笑。这并不是他第一次感到失落，但他不得不承认，与从前的自己相比，这失落更加消沉。

***

Obi-Wan知道他不可能永远避开Anakin。事实上，他确信，他之所以能一连几天这样做，唯一的原因是Anakin也在躲着他。

他能感觉到Anakin在圣殿里：不是由于他们之间的纽带——它仍然被封着——而是因为Obi-Wan比银河系里的任何东西都更了解他徒弟的原力印记。

目前来说，这原力印记比以往任何时候都要黑暗。到第三天结束时，Obi-Wan的担心超过了他的不适和不理性的痛苦，他开始寻找Anakin。

让他吃惊的是，Anakin就在他自己的宿舍里。

Obi-Wan在外面犹豫了一下，然后用扫描仪进去了。他觉得尴尬，好像自己是在破门而入。在遭受返老还青的折磨之前，他还没有被录入过Anakin的安全系统。虽然Anakin在他被封为武士后提出要做这件事，但Obi-Wan拒绝了，他决定在他们之中保持一定的距离，因为他需要摆脱对他前徒弟的不恰当的依恋。

考虑到Anakin和年轻时的自己是多么令人不安地相互依赖，这显然是一个正确的决定。

现在他知道了被Anakin无条件地、毫无约束地爱着是什么样的感觉。

Obi-Wan推开这个念头，穿过客厅，来到Anakin卧室的门口。

他皱起了眉头。

Anakin躺在床上，衣衫整齐。他没有睡着。他的眼睛睁着，茫然地盯着天花板，表情木然。Obi-Wan的心因为恐惧而漏了一拍，但他随即就意识到自己有多可笑：如果他能感觉到Anakin的原力信号，他就肯定还活着。

但是这么寂静……这对Anakin来说是完全不自然的。

“走开。”Anakin没有看他，而是用嘶哑的声音说。

Obi-Wan深吸了一口气，与内心的渴望作斗争。 _师父。他需要他的师父。已经过去太久了——_

Obi-Wan咬紧牙关，把那些感觉释放到原力中。“真让我伤心啊，徒弟，”他故作轻松地说。

Anakin听到这个词畏缩了一下，仿佛Obi-Wan打了他。他还是不肯看他。

“Yoda和Windu把事情告诉你了没？”Anakin说。

“他们说了，”Obi-Wan说。犹豫了一会儿，他又生硬地开口，“可我自己也记得。”

Anakin显然很紧张，但他的目光仍停留在天花板上。“记得多少？”

Obi-Wan再次犹豫了。他不想承认他的记忆——还有感情——是多么鲜活。善意的谎言什么也改变不了。“一切都相当模糊，”他说。“就像发生在梦里的事情一样。但我相信我记得一切。”

如果他没弄错，Anakin似乎更紧张了。“那么，你为什么来这？”他说，声音冷硬，“你是来为了我结婚这事教训我的？还是因为我屠了一群杀害我母亲的动物？”

Obi-Wan做了个怪相，抹了把脸。他不知道该说什么。他一直在思考这些问题，沉思了好几天，令他感到羞愧的是，他对这个问题的感觉与年轻时的自己没有什么不同：尽管他感到不安和失望，但显然他能原谅Anakin _很多_ 。

这正是绝地武士不被允许依恋的原因。

Anakin讽笑了起来，什么也没说。“或者你是来告诉我我爱我的未成年徒弟有多恶心的？省省吧，师父。”

Obi-Wan凝视着面前的人。他不禁将Anakin过去称呼 _徒弟_ 的方式——深情而温暖——与这位冷酷而犀利的 _师父_ 相比。

尽管Obi-Wan和Anakin曾起过不少争执，尤其是在Reko Hardeen那场灾难之后，但Obi-Wan以前从未觉得Anakin _恨_ 他。

现在他似乎恨他了。

Obi-Wan的眼睛刺痛起来，他不得不咽了几口唾沫，才又能开口。

“我是来告诉你我很关心你的，Anakin。我不知道你怎么了，可是——”

Anakin大笑起来，声音尖锐而丑陋。

当他停下时，突如其来的寂静更显刺耳。

“你知道我怎么了，师父？”Anakin终于咬牙吼了出来。“我他妈谁也没有了。没有人爱我。我爱的一切都被夺走了。我的母亲被残忍地杀害了。我的第一个徒弟离开了我。我妻子想离婚。我的孩子成长时会没有父亲的陪伴。我的——”他的声音颤抖着。Anakin闭上双眼深呼吸。当他再次开口说话时，他的声音不那么充满敌意，但却异常紧张，“昨天晚上我做了个梦——感觉像个幻象——Padmé难产死了。”他的声音变得如此平板，听起来像他死了一样。“放在一个月前，这个幻象会让我疯掉。我愿意做任何事来阻止它发生，但是现在……现在我明白了。我无法阻止人们离开。他们无论如何都会这么做的，所以我何苦？根本就没有意义。我没有足够的力量去阻止他们。我从来没有。”

Obi-Wan深深地皱起了眉头。那种沮丧的态度听起来一点也不像Anakin。他从来没有见过Anakin这样。“这是不健康的，Anakin。你太消沉了。”

“消沉，”Anakin重复道，用同样令人不安的空洞的眼神看着天花板。“也许我是吧。我觉得自己像条没有水的河。就像有一个黑洞在我胸口，从里向外地吞噬我。我知道一旦我死了，就什么都没有了。”

Obi-Wan的心抽紧了。“你不该这么说，师父。”

Anakin愣住了。

过了一会儿，Obi-Wan意识到他刚才说了 _什么_ ，脸庞通红。

“我……”他设法开口，但Anakin已经靠近了他。

眨眼之间，Anakin就靠到了他的私人空间里，绝望地看着他，目光搜寻着，饥渴而专注。“Obi-Wan？”他沙哑地出声，双手抓住Obi-Wan的肩膀。

“放开我，Anakin，”Obi-Wan平静地说，尽管他的心在狂跳，纽带因可怕的渴望而搏动着。Obi-Wan试图将这种情绪释放到原力中。他是绝地大师。他比那更加强大。“我不是他。”

Anakin搜寻的目光更加强烈，困惑和沮丧不断增长。“不知道怎么搞的，你看起来既像他又不像他，”他说。他盯着Obi-Wan的眼睛，目光竭力将要求与恳求相合。“师父，别对我撒谎。他真的不见了？”

Obi-Wan吞了口唾沫。他想说是的。他应该说是的。

“你对年轻时的我的依恋是不健康的，Anakin。”他试着说，“你需要放手。”

伪君子，一个声音在他脑后道。

“你在回避这个问题。”Anakin说，眯起眼睛。他的目光移到Obi-Wan的辫子上，注视着它。Anakin的手缠绕起它，表情里掺杂了贪婪。掺杂了深深的占有欲。这让Obi-Wan的内心颤抖。

“你为什么还留着这个？”Anakin说，虔诚地抚摸着辫子。“已经过去不少天了。你肯定有足够的时间把它剪掉。”

Obi-Wan垂下目光，不知道该说什么。他没有借口好说。要解释他为什么不把那根过时了的学徒辫剪掉实在不是件容易的事。

“你刚刚叫我师父了。”Anakin说。

Obi-Wan感到热度攀上耳朵。“我口误了。”他生硬地说。

“我不相信你，”Anakin说。他的手沿着Obi-Wan肩膀的曲线滑动，直到脖颈，然后捧住了他的脸。他将他的脸庞抬起，迫使Obi-Wan与他对视。“你在发抖。”Anakin说，着迷地看着他。

Obi-Wan瞪着他。“把你的手拿开，Anakin。”他努力开口，“我知道你不理解与徒弟的私人空间的概念，但我不是他。我就是看起来年轻而已，但并不代表我不是你的师父。”

Anakin用一种奇怪的、固定的目光盯着他。“我知道你是我的师父。我就算睡着了都能听出这种说教和优越感。”Anakin咬紧牙关，表情几乎称得上痛苦，目光在Obi-Wan脸上游移。“这很奇怪。我知道你是抚养我长大的那个人，但我仍然能在你身上看到我的Obi-Wan。这他妈把我脑袋都搞昏了。”

“不存在你的Obi-Wan。”Obi-Wan用短促的声音说。“根本就不应该有。你在想什么，Anakin？你的未成年学徒吗？你跟他培养起来的关系近乎不健康。”

Anakin紧张、痛苦的表情没有丝毫改变。他似乎根本没听到他的话。他盯着Obi-Wan，目光停留在他的嘴角。“这真把我脑袋搞昏了。”Anakin喃喃着，眉头紧锁。

Obi-Wan怒视着他。“放开我，Anakin。”他说，舔了舔干枯的嘴唇。

Anakin的目光紧随他舌尖的移动，入迷不已。

Obi-Wan呼吸急促，心跳快得他几乎感到头晕目眩。又或者是Anakin的鼻息，熟悉得让人心痛，也很好闻。 _他想念他的师父。他太想念他了。_

“Anakin，你别想这样。”当Anakin开始靠近时，他勉强说道。“我不是他。” _不只是他_ 。

Anakin停下来，直视着他的双眼。“你瞳孔放大了，Obi-Wan。”他的拇指抚摸着Obi-Wan的下嘴唇。“你在抖个不停。如果我的Obi-Wan现在不是你的一部分，那是为什么？”

Obi-Wan吞了吞，脸红了。他难以告诉Anakin全部的真相：从Anakin十七岁起，他就对他怀有不当的感情。

“我懂，师父。”Anakin带着几分同情地说。“所有这些麻烦的感受和需求对你来说一定感觉又奇怪又糟糕。”

Obi-Wan几乎要笑出声——如果Anakin没有把他逼到墙边，将鼻子贴在他的脸颊上，他会笑的。

哦。Anakin结实、肌肉发达的身体贴在他身上的感觉熟悉得令人心痛，正是他这些天来所需要的。Obi-Wan的双眼缓缓合拢，身体变得柔软起来。就好像他的身体已经习惯了这事。

Anakin张开的嘴唇掠过他的面颊，呼吸急促而炙热。“你没消失。”他低声说，用狂热的、喜爱的亲吻盖住了Obi-Wan的脸。

Obi-Wan的膝盖软了下来，如果Anakin没有撑住他，他就倒下了。他的呼吸在每次接触Anakin的嘴唇时都会愈发不稳。

“亲爱的，”Anakin嘶哑地低语，他们的嘴唇吻在一起。“给我张开嘴。”

Obi-Wan告诉自己把他推开。但他的身体不再感觉像自己的身体，这亲昵使他的内心融化殆尽。当Anakin的舌头滑入他口中时，他颤抖的嘴唇分开了，两个人都呻吟起来。 _需要这个需要你需要你_ 。Anakin的身体向前撞去，把他钉在墙上，他贪婪地亲吻Obi-Wan，双唇滚烫，充满占有欲，充满渴求。Obi-Wan只能接受这一切，在Anakin用舌头操着他的嘴时，难以抑制的微弱声响溜出他的双唇。

Obi-Wan再也无法思考了。仿佛Anakin舌尖的每一次触碰都在剥去他的保留与疑虑，只留下最基本的、最原始的需求和匮乏。Anakin呻吟着，沉入他，他们之间的纽带充满了渴求和兴奋，让Obi-Wan头昏眼花。 _是的，是的，求你了。爱你需要你爱你。_

Obi-Wan打了个寒颤，当Anakin占满他的嘴唇和他的脑子时，他身体刺痛，Anakin的原力印记环绕着他，强大得令人窒息，但使他上瘾。Anakin在他身体里越陷越深，他们的身体厮磨在一起，不住喘息的双唇在渴求之吻中紧紧相贴。

这是种痛苦的折磨，因为它在某种程度上远不足够。Obi-Wan全身发热，乳头过度敏感，在Anakin吻他时他阴茎发痛，好像Anakin想吃了他。Obi-Wan也想吃掉他。他吮吸着他师父的舌头，更深切地索求他，身体和心灵都索求着他。

Anakin低吼着，可能意识到了他的所思所想。很快，Obi-Wan的脑海里就充满了肮脏、下流的画面。 _Anakin的头被他夹在两腿之间，他的舌头深埋在Obi-Wan体内，渴求的舌尖深深一划，把他弄得浑身颤抖。_

Obi-Wan甚至不确定这是谁的想法：是Anakin的，还是年轻时的自己的，还是他自己的。让他感到羞愧的是，他曾在自己房间的私密空间里想象过好几次这样的场景，绝望地抚摸着自己，想象着他的徒弟吮吸着他的阴茎，把Obi-Wan吸到射，Anakin的舌头在敏感的边缘打转，然后才推入他的体内。

Obi-Wan挪开了嘴唇，害怕Anakin会发现并 _知道_ 他想的什么。

“那是个错误。”Obi-Wan竭力说，依然气喘吁吁，面色潮红。他一直在想什么？

Anakin用一种奇怪而专注的表情看着他，瞳孔放大，嘴唇通红、闪着水光。“你说谎了。你说记忆都很模糊，但当我吻你的时候，我能感觉到他。你还是他。”

Obi-Wan看向别处。

“听着，师父。”Anakin说。他的下巴在动，他的沮丧很明显。“我意识到所有这些感觉都不是你的，你从来不想要它们，它们让你困惑，甚至可能让你觉得厌恶。但是……”Anakin又用双手托起Obi-Wan的脸，绝望地看着他的眼睛。“别把这从我身边夺走。求你了。我需要你。我知道需求太多不健康，但是……”他的喉结在吞咽时抽搐了一瞬。“我感觉自己快崩溃了，但知道我的徒弟还存在于你身上……”Anakin笑了，笑声有些破碎，但还算高兴。“我又觉得完整了。给我这个吧。求你了。如果你真的在乎我的话。”

Obi-Wan注视着他，不知道该笑还是该哭。直到这次返老还青的折磨，他才意识到Anakin真的不知道他有多爱他。Obi-Wan一直觉得他很清楚自己的感情，但他似乎犯了个痛苦的错误。Anakin不擅长读懂长篇大论。Anakin需要他简单而直接地说出口**。他需要行动证明爱。Obi-Wan年轻时的自己把这两样都给了他。

Obi-Wan则两样都没给他。

如果Obi-Wan是个更好的普通人，他会告诉Anakin，他知道对学徒有不当的感情是什么感觉。

如果Obi-Wan是个更好的绝地，他会拒绝Anakin的要求。Anakin想要的东西就是张灾难的配方单，Anakin对一个只是Obi-Wan一部分的男孩有感情，一个只有Obi-Wan允许时才会存在的男孩。

但他似乎既不是一个更好的绝地，也不是一个更好的普通人。当Anakin看着他，就像一个快要淹死的人看着伸给他的稻草一样时，他什么也没法否认。

他不能告诉Anakin关于他……感情的真相。Obi-Wan一直难以接受他对自己徒弟的不当的依恋。这是他一直小心翼翼压抑着的东西。大声承认自己的感受似乎是不可想象的，尤其是当这些感受没有得到回应的时候。

而且他们没有回应彼此，没有真正地回应彼此。

“你别是认真的，Anakin。”他轻声说，攥紧拳头，不让它们去抚摸Anakin凌乱的卷发。作为Anakin的学徒，他已经相当习惯这样做了。“你需要学会放手，不要执着于一种——”

“我 _做不到_ ，师父。”Anakin声音沙哑地说。“至少现在我做不到。我很抱歉。我知道这对你不公平，强迫你去处理你不想要或者不赞成的陌生的感觉——”

“完全没关系。”Obi-Wan说，在他的负罪感压垮他之前打断了他。

Anakin盯着他，瞪大双眼，目光搜寻。“真的？”他说，笑容映亮了他的脸庞。

Obi-Wan那颗愚蠢的心漏了一拍。“我相信我刚刚是这么说的。”他说。

Anakin咧嘴一笑，捏了捏他的肩膀。“谢谢你，师父。”他说。他垂下目光，安静地道：“我想你，你知道的。”

Obi-Wan咬了咬脸颊内侧。“是吗？”他轻声说——至少他希望这声音听起来很轻。

但这似乎没骗过Anakin。他皱起眉头看着Obi-Wan。“是的，”他说。他瑟缩了一下，看上去有点胆怯。“我知道我说过我需要我的Obi-Wan，不是你，但我不是说——这不是那个意思——”

“没事，Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，露出微笑，扯得他脸庞发痛。“我相信你更喜欢和我年轻的时候在一起，那时的我更容易给人留下深刻印象。”

Anakin没有上钩，仍然皱着眉头看着他，这让他万分惊讶。

对了。纽带。这可能暴露了Obi-Wan原本的感受。

“我爱你，和我爱我徒弟的方式不一样，但我真的爱你，师父，”Anakin看着他的眼睛说。他似乎有点不安和不确定，好像他根本不能肯定他的声明能被接受。

Obi-Wan对他产生了一种难以抑制的感情，尽管有些心碎。

“我知道，Anakin。”他微笑着说。“我的记忆完好无损。我记得你告诉年轻时的我，我是你最接近父亲的人。”

Anakin做了个鬼脸，他的表情变得有些病态。“你还得提醒我这有多不对吗？”他说，没看向欧比旺。

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛，不由自主地觉得好笑。“关于对错，你有许多令人费解的想法，”他说。“你更不愿意与抚养你的男人做不当的事，与你的未成年学徒相比。前者倒只是一个道德问题。后者惩罚就重了，是被逐出武士团，有时甚至会被关监狱。”

Anakin轻声笑了起来，脸上带着局促不安的神情。“你知道我的，师父。我更遵从自己的感情，而不是些教条。我的意思是，我知道想要我17岁的徒弟是不对的，我要对他负责，但我并不 _觉得_ 不对。但是你……我从小就爱你，我觉得……”

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛。

Anakin涨红了脸，用手抓着头发。“我知道我刚吻了你，但是……这很难解释。有时我看着你，你就像我的徒弟一样——你看起来和感觉起来完全一样，感觉很对。”他低头看着Obi-Wan的嘴，舔了舔嘴唇。他把目光移开，再次与Obi-Wan对视。“但是接着我又只能在你身上看到我的师父了，不管你现在看起来是什么样，那感觉……既奇怪又错误，我觉得内疚还羞愧，因为我需要从你这里得到我不应该想要的东西，你并不真的想要的东西。”

Obi-Wan感到一阵内疚。他双臂交叉在胸前。“我承认我给你搞糊涂了。你想从我这里得到什么，Anakin？你应该把它说出来，以免产生误解。”

Anakin的脸上闪过一丝沮丧。“我保证不会要求太多，”他说。“给我点 _什么_ 吧，师父。不要疏远我。我不是让你做你觉得不舒服的事。不要断开纽带。让我感觉到你。如果你……如果你有时候能让我抱着你，抚摸你，那就足够了。”

Obi-Wan的心抽紧了。噢，Anakin。

_他从来没有拥抱过我。_

Obi-Wan以前没意识到，他从来没有主动与Anakin进行过身体接触让Anakin感到多么困扰。

也许是时候做出改变了。

Obi-Wan的心跳到了嗓子眼，他走上前去，试探地用双臂抱住Anakin比他更庞大的身躯。

Anakin呆立住了，肌肉僵硬。

Obi-Wan有一种强烈的似曾相识感，这让他想起自己第一次将Anakin作为学徒拥抱的情景。不知何故，这更可怕。他冲动的、少年时的自我从未被背负数十年的绝地信条所压垮。他少年时的自我可以简单地做他想做的事，而不会感到内疚和羞愧。Obi-Wan不确定他能不能。

一瞬间后，Anakin的胳膊狠狠地 _撞_ 上了他，紧得Obi-Wan的肋骨发痛，他的脸贴在Obi-Wan的耳朵上。“谢谢你，师父。”他说，嗓音深邃。“我太爱你了。”

Obi-Wan笑了，胸膛里盈满了喜爱之情和希望，尽管他不确定他们会发展成什么样的关系。他希望他们能成为朋友——真正的朋友，彼此之间没有秘密和谎言——但他不确定，当Anakin的一部分显然想要更多，而Obi-Wan仍在某种程度上对Anakin撒谎时，这有多可行。更不用说，Obi-Wan的一部分也 _渴望_ 恢复这种相互依赖的关系，渴望成为Anakin爱恋的对象，渴望被保护和在意的感觉，渴望亲密、拥抱和亲吻。

“不过，别再接吻了。”Obi-Wan说，试着让声音听起来严肃些。

“行行行。”Anakin说，嘴唇厮磨着Obi-Wan的耳垂。

Obi-Wan气恼地闭上了眼。

他对此有一种不好的预感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *being attached to it was illogical：（应该是）双关，依恋它是不合逻辑的/还绑着它是不合逻辑的。
> 
> **原文：Anakin wasn't good at reading between lines. Anakin needed the words.


	13. Chapter 13

第二天早上，他们收到了命令。Anakin将与501军团一起出发，检查Dooku所在位置的最新情报，而Obi-Wan将与Windu大师一道，尽力从Trench上将*的舰队手中夺回安那克斯造船厂。

“不。”Anakin说。

Windu眯起眼睛。“我求你再说一遍？”他咬牙切齿道。“这可不是个请求， _Skywalker将军_ 。”

Anakin还没来得及告诉他他对他是怎么想的，就感到Obi-Wan的思绪在抚慰他。 _“冷静下来，Anakin。我敢肯定，这会是另一个冷酷的考验，几天后，你就能来安那克斯加入我们了。”_

于是Anakin忍气吞声地接受了他的命令。

但当他们在太空港告别时，Anakin不得不抑制住强烈的冲动：想抓住Obi-Wan，把他拖到这艘船上的冲动， _他的这艘飞船上，去他的。_

但Windu用鹰般锐利的眼神盯着他们，阻止了这一切。Obi-Wan可能也不会被这打动。

“我很快就会去见你的。”Anakin暴躁地说，把他们的额头贴在一起。

Obi-Wan涨红了脸，显然对在Windu大师面前这么明目张胆地表达爱意感到不好意思，但Anakin他妈的才懒得管Windu的看法。

“向我保证你会小心的。”他说着，用他的原力裹住了Obi-Wan的。 _注意安全。_

Obi-Wan叹了口气。“我不是个没经验的学徒，Anakin。别再担心了。”

他听起来毫不在意，甚至有些恼怒，但Anakin一秒钟都不相信他。他能 _感觉_ 到Obi-Wan一想到要和他分开就满心不安，Anakin也完全能感受到的不安。

几个月来，他们就没分开过几天，考虑到自从昨晚谈话后他们的关系就处于脆弱、不确定的状态，现在对他们来说去银河系不同的地方不是一个好时机。

“向我保证。”Anakin要求道。

 _“我保证，师父。”_ 一缕思绪穿过他们的纽带。

Anakin的呼吸乱了。

Obi-Wan往后一靠，稍稍做了个鬼脸。他脸红了，不敢正视Anakin的眼睛。他清了清嗓子，双臂交叉在胸前。“你才是那个鲁莽的人，Anakin，不是我。”他干巴巴地说。

Anakin配合着，又回到了他们惯常的戏谑之中，但他仔细地端详着Obi-Wan的脸。每次他都能在他身上看见两个Obi-Wan，这仍然让他觉得困惑。Obi-Wan站立的姿态和他抑扬顿挫的声线都是Kenobi大师式的，但他的表情更接近他的小小Obi-Wan。Obi-Wan抿起嘴唇、扬起眉毛的样子，让Anakin的心因为如释重负与快乐而抽紧。他的徒弟真的没有消失。

他现在是他师父的一部分了。

这导致他满脑子都是对他的下流想法**。如果说这很尴尬，等于白说。Anakin必须尽力对抗将Obi-Wan拽入怀中并贪婪地亲吻他的冲动，提醒自己，他亲吻的这人也是他所见过的最接近父亲的人。

倒不是他不高兴他的师父回来了；他很高兴。直到师父回到他身边，Anakin才意识到自己有多么想念他。

但原力在上，他希望他能有两个不同的Obi-Wan——他的师父和他的学徒——而不是让他们住在同一个身体里。这样一来，他就不用担心自己的感情会冒犯到师父，而且还能亲吻Obi-Wan，而不会感到内疚和奇怪。

“Windu大师在等着呢。”Obi-Wan瞥了一眼考伦人，说道。“我得走了，Anakin。愿原力与你同在。”

尽管Obi-Wan表面上很冷静，但他的原力信号几乎与Anakin的一致。

Anakin的手朝他的方向抽动着，想抓住他并把他拖上飞船的诱惑几乎使他无法抗拒。

“愿原力与你同在，Obi-Wan。”他说，在自己还能走得动路的情况下迅速离开了。

啐西斯的***，他只希望Obi-Wan是对的，Anakin很快就能加入他们在安那克斯的队伍。

不过，也许分开一段时间会对他们有好处。也许这会帮助他弄清楚如何封住这种不合适的、令人痛苦的 _欲望。_

***

搜寻Dooku就像Obi-Wan预测的那样毫无结果。

到了月底，Anakin沮丧得简直想揍谁一顿，最好能揍Windu大师。更糟糕的是，他几乎无法入睡，像失去了他的右手一样失去了Obi-Wan。但与失去右手不同的是，这可不容易找到替代品。他一醒来就想着Obi-Wan，直到入睡时也想着他，如果他能睡着的话。

Obi-Wan安全吗？如果他没有Anakin在背后保护他时受伤了呢？如果他改变了对自己承诺的想法，当Anakin再次见到他时，他会再次变得拒人千里又冷若冰霜呢？

一想到这里，他的心脏就绞痛成一个死结。只有想到师父给他的拥抱，他的心才能宽慰一些。想着那个拥抱给了他任何其他事情都不能给的安慰。

这很奇怪。Anakin无数次地拥抱和长时间地拥着他的徒弟，他以为自己已经习惯了。但不知何故，被师父拥抱的感觉……很不一样，尽管Obi-Wan的身体在Anakin怀里都是一样的。他感受到的愉悦感可能是相似的，但它是由不同的情绪、不同的情感所引起的。

他非常爱他的徒弟——也许是爱得太深了——但这并不是他十多年来对他师父所怀有的充满痛苦与矛盾的、一厢情愿的爱。他对他的小小Obi-Wan的爱是能吞噬一切的烈火与爱慕。而他对师父的爱就像一种毒药，十多年来一直在侵蚀着他的内心。他一直渴望得到师父的深情与爱，尽管他知道他不应该这样，尽管Obi-Wan _一直在告诉_ 他绝地武士是不应该有依恋的。他讨厌他们之间的距离感——难道Obi-Wan不也把他当作自己的家人吗？这种怨恨驱使他去寻找其他人，Padmé 和议长，那些直白地支持他、爱他的人，不像Obi-Wan那样与他保持距离的人。因此，从冷漠的师父那里得到一个真正的拥抱，给Anakin带来了仿佛要将他的心掐到窒息的喜悦。

他的师父到底爱不爱他？

问题是，Anakin不知道他的小小Obi-Wan对年长些的Obi-Wan的举止有多大影响。他不知道这是怎么回事：这两个Obi-Wan的人格是在身体里各自为政，还是他们是一个人，只是莫名其妙地融合在一起了？如果是后者，他无法确定他徒弟的情感是否会简单地被他师父的情感所渗透。

原力啊，真是一团糟。

这些想法一遍又一遍地折磨着Anakin的心，他几乎无法入睡，周而复始地思考着，纠结着。

即使他勉强睡了几个小时，Padmé的死还是毁了他的睡眠。

他不知道该怎么看待它们。它们是幻象吗？Anakin不再确定是了。这些噩梦远没有科洛桑的噩梦那么逼真，而是更加扭曲和模糊。如果它们是真实的幻象，不应该有同样的感觉吗？为什么会如此扭曲？

不管是不是真的，它们仍然让他担心，增加了他的焦虑。

原力在上，他想念Obi-Wan。他想把脸埋在Obi-Wan的后颈上，呼吸他那甜美熟悉的气息，忘掉其他的一切。他想忘掉那些噩梦，忘掉Padmé寄给他的离婚文件，忘掉他对Ahsoka的关心，忘掉他对长老会的失望，忘掉他对他师父以及徒弟的扭曲矛盾的感情。

他想要Obi-Wan，他对Obi-Wan的思念是他有生以来从未对任何人有过的，甚至对Padmé也没有过。

当他最终被允许放弃他毫无意义的任务，加入Obi-Wan和Windu在安那克斯的部队时，Anakin已经是一团糟了。他自己的兄弟们躲着他，像盯着颗定时炸弹一样盯着他，坦率地说，Anakin没法责怪他们：他觉得自己只要受到一点点刺激就会发怒。

他大步穿过营地，直奔他熟悉的Obi-Wan的帐篷。

他走进去，一看见Obi-Wan就突然顿住了。

Obi-Wan俯在地图上，皱着眉头研究它们，但Anakin一走进帐篷，他的头就猛地抬了起来。

他们看着彼此。Anakin舔了舔嘴唇，感觉自己就像沙漠里的一个干渴的人，渴望着他目之所及却喝不到口的水。

“你看起来变了。”Anakin听见自己说。

Obi-Wan微微耸了耸肩，什么也没说，他的表情有点警觉——还有点别的东西。

Anakin踱得更近了些。“头发怎么长得这么快？”他看着Obi-Wan脸颊上的红晕说道。Obi-Wan的头发几乎和克隆人战争前一样长。

“我要求再用了一次那件工艺品，”Obi-Wan说，他的目光在房间里扫来扫去，最后落在了Anakin身上。他似乎很难保持眼神交流。“我还是未成年人的时候，恢复我的将军军衔有一些技术问题。让我的身体达到法定年龄是我们能采取的最简单的方式，这样就不用处理那些堆积如山的书面文件了。”他有点不好意思地摸了摸自己的发丝。“我只是懒得在上一次手术后去剪头发。”

Anakin点点头，仍然盯着Obi-Wan的头发。

Obi-Wan双臂交叉，放在胸前。“头发而已，Anakin，”他说。

Anakin皱起眉头，锐利地看了他一眼。虽然Obi-Wan的语气很轻松，但他能从他们的纽带中感觉到一些什么。“当然只是头发了。但我喜欢——我一直喜欢你在战前的发型。”

“喜欢”是一种保守的说法。Anakin一直认为，他的师父留长发看上去很可爱，就像那些美丽的古代艺术神像，禁止触摸，完美无瑕：可远观而不可亵玩。永远不能伸手触碰。

Obi-Wan用一种奇怪的表情打量着他，然后移开了目光。“嗯，这发型不完全一样，”他说，摸了摸——

学徒辫。

Anakin盯着它。“你还留着它，”他说。他的心跳加快了，目光从辫子转向Obi-Wan的双眼。“为什么？”

Obi-Wan的高颧骨上浮现出两抹淡红，一脸的不安。他低下头，长长的金红色睫毛几乎触碰到了他苍白的脸颊。

Anakin变得口干舌燥。该死的。他原以为一旦他适应了师父回来的事实，这种反常的吸引力、这种 _欲望_ 就会消退，但到目前为止这似乎还没退去。他只是觉得自己像个更变态的变态了，想把舌头伸进他假想父亲的喉咙里。

他猛地从思绪中惊醒——他 _他妈的_ 有什么毛病？——Anakin探究着另一个绝地，温柔地试探着Obi-Wan的想法。

 _“这是什么？”_ 他通过纽带问道，努力不让自己沉浸在再次触动Obi-Wan内心的美妙感觉中。Obi-Wan满心迷茫，就像年少时的那个他，Anakin越来越难以记起那是他的师父，而不是他的徒弟了。他的师父对他是没有那种感情的，也不赞成依恋。

 _“告诉我，”_ 他通过纽带说，他知道当他们心灵交流时，Obi-Wan对他撒谎会更困难。 _“你什么都可以告诉我。”_

Obi-Wan叹了口气，显得犹豫不决。他仍然没有开口，但他们的纽带中闪过了一段记忆。 _一个稍微年长些的Obi-Wan，他凝视镜中的自己时，神情一片空白，他剪掉自己的学徒辫，眼底闪着泪水。_

记忆很快就消失了，Obi-Wan的不安和惭愧填满了纽带。

 _噢_ ，Anakin想，心抽痛起来。他不知道是谁在Qui-Gon死后剪断了Obi-Wan的学徒辫。出于某种原因，他以为是Yoda或Windu；他不知道是Obi-Wan自己剪的。学徒永远不该自己剪掉辫子。

断开连接后，Anakin看向Obi-Wan的双眼。“你要我把你的辫子剪掉吗？”

一系列矛盾的情绪在Obi-Wan的脸上一闪而过。“那不合逻辑，”他避开他的目光说。“我不再是学徒了。我多年前就被封为武士了。这就是一条辫子而已。”

“Obi-Wan，”Anakin说。“看着我。”

Obi-Wan照做，表情略带警惕。

“你的第一个师父还没来得及剪你的辫子，你就失去了他，我的第一个学徒也没来得及剪她的，”Anakin说着，把Obi-Wan的辫子掂在手里。他凝视着它，想起了他第一次为Obi-Wan编起它时，徒弟眼中的兴奋和骄傲。Anakin的喉咙有点哽咽。“让我为你做这件事。”他说，直视着Obi-Wan的双眼。“求你了。我想这么做。”

Obi-Wan的脸柔和了下来。他微微点了点头。

Anakin点燃了光剑，但又停了下来，带着复杂的情绪注视着辫子。他确实想为Obi-Wan做这件事，但他内心的一部分 _不愿如此_ 。辫子的消失就好像他的小小Obi-Wan从来没有存在过一样。

“不要把它完全割掉。”Obi-Wan突然说道。“留下三分之一。”

Anakin呼出一口气，短促地点了点头。他把剑刃抵在辫下，割断了大部分，留下了一条比Obi-Wan其他的头发长不了多少的短茬。如果不仔细看，它是不会被注意到的。

但它仍然在那里。

Anakin从贪婪的目光中挣脱出来，把剪下的辫子递给Obi-Wan，但Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“你应该留着它，”他说，声音轻快而随意。“如果你想要的话。”

Anakin低头看着辫子，又抬起目光来看着Obi-Wan的眼睛。“谢谢。”他说，一边小心地把辫子折好，放进长袍的口袋里。他清了清嗓子，想把哽在里面的肿块清掉。“这对我来说意义重大。不论谁问起，你都是最优秀的徒弟。”

Obi-Wan紧闭双唇，点了点头，再次垂下目光。他看起来……在那一刻，他身上似乎有某种脆弱的东西。

Anakin皱起了眉头。他原以为，摆脱掉最后一件能让他的师父想起自己作为Anakin学徒的离奇经历的东西，他就会松一口气，但Obi-Wan看上去很紧张。 _很幼小。_

Anakin的双手向他抽动着，他不得不在背后紧握住它们，以阻止自己。他只是误会了。绝地大师Obi-Wan Kenobi不需要安慰。他是一个完美的绝地武士。他很完美，就是这样。

“作战怎么样了？”他开口问，打破了紧张的沉默。

Obi-Wan开始作任务报告，语气正式且极其中立，仿佛Anakin是个绝地长老会成员，而不是他的朋友。

Anakin应答着，在适当的时间点个头，一边仔细地打量着Obi-Wan。尽管他努力尝试，他还是无法看透他。虽然他的肩膀看起来很紧张，肢体语言也不自然，但Obi-Wan极力掩饰自己，不让Anakin感觉到他的情绪。

这开始让Anakin恼怒起来。尽管Obi-Wan承诺不会疏远自己，但他又一次这么做了：在他们之间筑起高墙，与他保持一定距离。像从前一样，他的师父是个完美到不能再完美的绝地，从不承认他可能会心烦意乱，需要安慰。Obi-Wan显然又回到了他“不动感情”的那些狗屁不通里去。不可侵犯。冷漠不堪。一个模范绝地。有些事情是永远不可能改变的。

_我们是同一个人，师父。_

他想起了学徒的话，驱散了笼罩在Anakin心头的愤怒的阴霾。

_我不会离开你的。我们是同一个人，师父。_

Anakin皱起眉头，不确定自己是否相信这话。尽管他同时爱上了两个Obi-Wan，但他并不能完全把他们当成同一个人。他他妈的喜爱他的徒弟，爱他的温暖，他的善良，他感情外露的脸和他温柔的微笑，他需要Anakin的方式，看着他的方式，仿佛Anakin就是他的一切，他从不认为他不够完美。Anakin想要给他的小小Obi-Wan整个世界，让他永远安全幸福、永远 _属于他。_

他对师父的爱是……不同的。更令人沮丧，更苦涩，更艰难。这是种有毒的渴望，Anakin知道这渴望是多余的，是不被认可的，十多年来他一直试图让它消退。他既恨又爱他的师父，因为他天生完美而善良，他既崇拜他又厌恶他，既想成为对他来说重要的人又怨恨他，他想拥有他，想 _强迫_ Obi-Wan爱他。

这两种爱完全没有相似之处，所以难怪他一直认为两个Obi-Wan是不同的人。

但是他们是吗？

他们是吗？

Anakin犹豫地把手放上在Obi-Wan的肩头，打断了他的话。他的师父僵住了，用一种难以理解的表情看着他。

哦，去他的。如果他搞错了，他只会得到一次关于依恋和绝地之道的说教；这又不是第一次了。

Anakin拉近Obi-Wan。

他预料会有反抗。他预料会很生硬。他没有料到Obi-Wan会 _融化_ 在他怀里。

Anakin一得到准许就紧紧地把他抱在怀里。Obi-Wan轻轻地哼了一声，伸出手臂回抱住他。他们拼命地拥住彼此，彼此之间难容任何间隙，纽带盈满喜悦，几近发狂。“原力，我想你。”Anakin说着，把脸埋在Obi-Wan柔滑的头发和 _呼吸_ 中，感觉就像他第一次抱着他。

Obi-Wan什么也没说，但Anakin也不指望他会说什么。他的肢体语言说明了一切：他融化在Anakin怀里的方式，他的原力印记散发出解脱、渴求，与快乐。

“你感觉更瘦了。”Anakin说，双手抚摸着Obi-Wan的脊背，从上到下，来来回回。Obi-Wan颤抖着，保持着沉默。

Anakin眉头紧锁，关切使他的内心拧紧了。“跟我说说话。”他轻声说，用鼻子蹭着Obi-Wan的耳朵，呼吸着他那令人上瘾的气息。“你需要什么，师父？”

“求你别那么喊我了。”

Anakin皱着眉头，向后退了些，直视着他的眼睛。“为什么别？”

Obi-Wan叹了口气，眉头之间浮现出一道深深的皱纹。他从Anakin的怀抱中挣脱出来，走到床边坐下。Obi-Wan低头看着自己的双手，平静地说：“我仍然很难去适应两套记忆和信念。当我觉得你既是我从前的徒弟，又是我的师父的时候，被你叫做师父挺不自在的。”他用一只手抹了把脸，又叹了口气，看上去很疲倦，眼下的黑眼圈忽然变得明显了起来。

Anakin忧心忡忡，他走过去，跪倒在他面前。他握住Obi-Wan的手，直视着他的眼睛。“还没完，是不是？”

Obi-Wan摇摇头，咬紧牙关。“我发现我质疑自己的一切，质疑我所信仰的一切。我作为你学徒的经历改变了我，动摇了我对绝地信条和长老会的信仰：这两者都是我从前一直坚信的。我的一部分，也就是你的徒弟，禁不住注意到了绝地长老会的虚伪，那些我以前会忽略掉的东西。我觉得……太矛盾了，Anakin。我不知道我是谁，我又相信什么。”Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，Anakin能感觉到他在把情感释放到原力中——尽力尝试，然后 _失败了。_

Anakin以前从未见过他的师父没法把自己的情感纾解到原力里去。从来没有。这比任何事情都更清楚地表明Obi-Wan是多么挣扎。

“这一定很令人困惑。”Anakin同情地说，抚摸着Obi-Wan的手指。他做好心理准备，逼自己问出口：“你……你想不想让我出去？”虽然他痛恨他们之间有哪怕一点的距离，但现在他们终于靠近彼此了，Obi-Wan的精神状态才是更重要的。他可能是Obi-Wan内心矛盾的最大来源，少年的Obi-Wan对Anakin的爱是一种陌生的、奇怪的，可能让他的师父感到不安、甚至厌恶的情感。

Obi-Wan睁开双眼，凝视他良久。

“不，”他终于说。他的喉结上下跳动。“跟你在一起总会比没有你让我感觉好点，Anakin。这一点从未改变过，不管我是什么年纪。”

Anakin的心简直跳到了喉咙里，血管里都洋溢着 _狂喜_ 。这是他的师父最接近承认对他有依恋的一次。

他把Obi-Wan的手放到唇边，吻着它们，充满虔诚。他感到Obi-Wan的手指在颤抖。

“告诉我你需要什么。”Anakin说，专注地看着Obi-Wan。“我愿意为你做任何事。”

Obi-Wan只是凝视了他一会儿。

“你看着我的时候看到了谁，Anakin？”

Anakin犹豫了，不知道该如何回答。这感觉像是一个玩笑般的问题。“我看到Obi-Wan了。”他说，希望答案足够好。

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，嘲讽而扭曲的微笑攀上他的唇角。“想象一下，如果我从来都不是你的徒弟，”他说。“你就不会这样吻我的手了。”

Anakin皱起眉，满心内疚和沮丧——他不明白Obi-Wan想从他这里得到什么。这种忽冷忽热的相处方式又将他们带回了从前。Obi-Wan是怎么做到在这一刻对爱如此渴求，而下一刻又开口批评Anakin对他的爱的？

“对不起，”他生硬地说，松开了Obi-Wan的手。“如果这样冒犯了你，我就不再碰你了。”他站起身，转过身去，但一只手搭上他的手腕，让他停了下来。

“Anakin。”

Anakin咬紧牙关。

他转过身——当他看到Obi-Wan脸上脆弱、失落的表情时，他的愤怒消了下来。他从未见过他的师父如此毫无防备。Obi-Wan垂下目光，长长的睫毛几乎触碰到了脸颊。“别走。”他说，目光游离，唯独不看Anakin。“和我一起过夜吧。”

Anakin的心脏漏了一拍。他舔了舔嘴唇，盯着Obi-Wan，既困惑，又高兴，又沮丧。

_你他妈到底想从我这里得到什么，Obi-Wan？_

Obi-Wan的脸颊微微泛红。“我一直睡不着，”他生硬地说，几乎是在为自己辩护。“我几乎都三天没睡了——”

Anakin打断了他，“好吧。”

Obi-Wan绷紧的肩膀稍稍放松下来。他脱下米色上衣，伸手去解腰带。

Anakin移开目光，开始宽衣，试图让自己狂奔的心脏平静下来。

什么也不会发生的。这是他的师父，不是他的徒弟——至少不只是徒弟。他的师父不想要他。Anakin也 _不_ 希望他这样。那会既粗俗不堪又大错特错。

Anakin从他的余光瞥到Obi-Wan正在看着他。当Anakin解开衬衣扣子时，他那双蓝灰色的眼睛紧盯着他的手指。

Obi-Wan的目光下移，他看向Anakin的硬挺，Anakin的腹部肌肉瞬间紧绷起来。

Anakin感到自己开始硬了，这让他感到沮丧和困惑。见鬼的，他的身体被搞糊涂了。

他转过身去背对着Obi-Wan，没理勃起，脱下绝地制服的裤子，只穿着黑色内衣。

当他转过身来时，Obi-Wan已经躺在床上了。他侧身躺着，穿着淡白色的汗衫和内衣。

Anakin盯着他脆弱的肩膀和脖子，口干舌燥。

他咽了口唾沫，爬上床。有那么一会儿，他只是看着Obi-Wan绷紧的后背，犹豫不决。他不应该擅自就躺在他身旁。

但Obi-Wan _要_ 他留下来好帮他入睡。过去，只有一件事能帮助他的学徒入睡：被Anakin抱在怀里。如果他的师父和徒弟真的是同一个人，这仍然会起到作用。

问题是，Anakin不确定在他目前的状态下能否拥抱Obi-Wan。在醒悟到自己的感情之后，他就没有和学徒再睡过同一张床了，所以Anakin不知道他是否 _能_ 控制住自己的双手不去碰他。他从来就不善于自我约束，而且出于什么原因，他的身体似乎没有意识到这是他的师父，而不是他的徒弟。

好吧，没必要感到奇怪。显然，他需要一段时间才能适应师父的回归。这个问题可能过一段时间就会消失的。

“你在等什么呢，Anakin？”Obi-Wan问，声音嘲弄。

Anakin深吸一口气，希望自己的兴奋赶紧消失。Yoda和Windu做爱的假想终于起作用了。

他感觉自己或多或少能自控点儿了，便把身体贴在Obi-Wan的背后，用手臂搂住了他的腰。他感到Obi-Wan呼出一口气，然后在他怀里软了下来，感到他的肌肉变得驰散且放松。他们就像一堆拆散的拼图，终于被拼在了一起。

过了一会儿，Obi-Wan的呼吸归于平缓，仿佛他的身体一直在等待这个——等待着 _他_ ——好让他终于放松下来，以能入睡。这使Anakin的胸膛充满了强烈的保护欲和奇怪的、扭曲的满足感。

他应该让Windu见鬼去。他本应早点来这里的。很明显Obi-Wan仍然需要他，不管他说什么——至少一部分的他仍是Anakin的学徒。

Obi-Wan需要他。

Obi-Wan _需要_ 他。

这想法就像一种烈性毒品。

热量流下Anakin的躯体，他的阴茎又硬了起来。Anakin试图驱散这股不当的兴奋，将脸埋在Obi-Wan的后颈上。原力啊，这真是个糟糕的主意。Obi-Wan的气息冲击着他的感官，Anakin颤抖着， _渴望着。_ 他依偎在Obi-Wan的颈后，深深地吸着那股气息，无法满足。

过了很长一段时间，他才迷迷糊糊睡去。

***

Anakin不知道自己在绝地圣殿的房间里做什么事情。最终他终于记了起来，他是在Obi-Wan的帐篷里入睡的。

他的房间看起来应该是这样的，但却有一种奇怪的、超现实的感觉。

他在做梦，Anakin意识到了。但是对于一个普通的梦来说，一切都太过生动了。

“师父！”

Anakin猛地转过身来，当他看到Obi-Wan坐在床上时他瞪大了双眼。

那是他的徒弟。Anakin从Obi-Wan的姿势，从他温柔、深情的双眼，从他看着Anakin的眼神，从他那张开朗的信任的脸上立刻就明白了这一点。

怎么回事？为什么会这样？他在哪儿……？

他的脑子里一片混乱，但身体已经动了起来。Anakin跪在Obi-Wan面前，双手捧住那张他爱慕的脸庞。“Obi-Wan？”他低声问道，声音沙哑。

Obi-Wan狡黠地笑了。“我告诉过你，师父：我不会离开你的。”

Anakin把他们的额头贴在一起，呼吸急促。“我不明白。”他说着，紧紧地抱住了Obi-Wan，喜悦传遍了全身。“你怎么做到的？这是梦吗？”

“是，也不是。”Obi-Wan喃喃地说，手指穿过Anakin的卷发。他把脸贴在Anakin的脸庞上，快乐得几乎像洛塔猫一样打起了呼噜。“我在用我们的纽带和你说话。我的旧我睡着了，当他的思想和情绪没有遮蔽我的时候我更容易跟你沟通。我想趁他不注意跟你谈谈。我需要你的帮助，师父。或者更确切地说，我们需要你的帮助。”

Anakin的大脑试图处理这些，但除了Obi-Wan，他很难把注意力集中在任何其他事上。他在床上坐下来，把Obi-Wan拉到自己的膝盖上，将他裹在怀里。原力啊，他抓不住他。这件事让他有些不满，因为他知道这不是真的。他闻不到Obi-Wan的味道。他能感觉到他在他的怀里，但那感觉有点脱离现实。“我以为我失去你了。我以为再也见不到你了。”

Obi-Wan叹了口气。“别傻了，师父。你很高兴他回来了。”

“你知道这不一样，”Anakin说。“我爱他，但是……我希望能同时拥有你们两个。”

“但你可以，师父。”Obi-Wan抚摸着Anakin的头发说。Anakin捉住他的手指，放到唇边。Obi-Wan打了个寒颤。他清了清嗓子才继续说，“我们是同一个人。我们只是同一个灵魂的不同投影。我真的不认为我的旧我是‘他’——我用这个词是为了你。他 _就是_ 我。我们就是我们。我们试着去适应对方的信念和情感，这比我想象的要困难，但当我们的人格最终融合时，我们都不会消失。我们会更加平衡，我们的思想和感情之间的界限会消失。”

Anakin皱起了眉头，难以置信。“你是说他忽冷忽热地对待我就是‘平衡’？”

Obi-Wan看起来有点胆怯。“那是我的错，”他垂下目光，承认道。他咬着下唇。“我可能……太需要你了。这事让他精疲力尽了。他又累，又矛盾，又缺乏睡眠，师父。对他温和点吧。他不像我。在某些方面，他更脆弱。”

Anakin发出了声难以置信的感叹。他的师父是他所知道的最坚强、最坚韧的人。

Obi-Wan看他的眼神有点不赞成。“跟我不一样的是，在成长过程中，我的旧我对自我价值并没有多少自信。他的师父没有像这样对待过他，简直就像对待自己的太阳一样。”当Anakin说“你就是我的太阳”时，Obi-Wan的脸颊微微泛红。“他的师父并不愿收他为徒，即使他这样做了，Qui-Gon仍然对他很冷淡，还以为他会像他的前徒弟一样堕落。所以他总是努力变得更好，变得足够好，这就是为什么你会有他完美而又冷静的印象，而实际上他两者都不是。他的自我价值感……非常混乱，师父。你从来没有选择他做你的师父，他只是取代了Qui-Gon而已，这无济于事。”

Anakin张开嘴想说那不是真的，但是……至少在他作为Obi-Wan学徒的头几年，作为一个小男孩，他讨厌自己的老师是一个充满距离感的武士，而不是慈父般且友善的Qui-Gon大师，他不像Obi-Wan会盯着Anakin，仿佛他是个他搞不明白的奇怪生物。Anakin知道他没有掩饰过这情绪。 _我希望Qui-Gon大师是我的师父，而不是你。_ 他生气的时候跟Obi-Wan说过多少次这话了？太多次了。

“你还可以弥补，师父。”Obi-Wan说，仿佛在阅读他的内疚的想法。“这就是我告诉你这些的原因。你得知道这个才能理解我们目前的困难——并帮助他。”

“帮他？”Anakin说。

Obi-Wan的眼中闪过一丝犹豫。“你是唯一做得到的人。你……对他很重要，师父。”

Anakin还没来得及问这他妈到底是什么意思，Obi-Wan就立刻继续道：“我的意思是，他从来没有觉得自己足够好。从学徒到大师，他总觉得自己不够格。从来没有人把他放在第一位。但多亏了你，我的经历才完全不同。”Obi-Wan对Anakin温柔地笑了笑，笑容虽浅，却令人屏息。“在我成长时，你无微不至地照顾我，鼓励我多表达情感，喜爱和关心我。你总是把我放在第一位。”

Anakin用鼻子蹭着他的脸颊。“你值得。”

Obi-Wan温暖的脸颊贴着他的嘴唇。他清了清嗓子。“我的意思是，我们的经历完全不同，师父，这可能是我们的人格难以完全融合的最大原因：他无法接受 _他_ 能用我的方式去感知，你——别人也能感知到他的感受的方式。”

Anakin皱起眉头，内心翻江倒海。这肯定不对。

但Obi-Wan的目光十分严肃，他稍稍向后退了些，直视着Anakin的眼睛。“即使他假装坚强，假装他什么也不需要，这也不是真的。请记住这点，师父。我想如果你能让他相信自己足够好，他就不会再拒绝我的情感和想法，也不会再把他自己——把我们——扯成两半了。”

Anakin皱起眉头，不知道该作何感想。他仍然难以理解他的师父感到自己不够格而缺乏安全感。Obi-Wan Kenobi，模范绝地武士，著名谈判专家，最年轻的长老会成员之一，不够格？似乎太可笑了。

但是他的徒弟不会对他撒谎。

Anakin抓挠着头发，叹了口气，好奇地看着Obi-Wan。“这是怎么做到的？一具身体里装着两个人格吗？”

Obi-Wan耸了耸肩，勉强露出个虚弱的微笑。“我不得不承认，不断地跟自己作斗争、质疑自己的每一种情绪相当累人。”

原力啊，听起来真他妈糟。

“听起来挺吓人的，”Anakin说。

Obi-Wan叹了口气。他把头靠在Anakin的肩膀上，像个孩子一样紧紧地依偎着他。他什么也没说，但也没必要说：Anakin能感觉到他有多失落，有多疲倦，有多需要安慰。

Anakin的心因担忧而紧绷着。“告诉我怎么才能帮你。” _我愿意为你做任何事。_

Obi-Wan往后退了些，对他微微一笑。“你已经知道该怎么做了，师父。你做得很好。他的需要和我的没有什么不同。”

Anakin哼了一声。“是啊。”

“我们没有那么不同。”

Anakin笑了，用拇指抵住Obi-Wan的鼻子。“你真的在告诉我你与众不同，小小Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan给了他一个不能更可爱了的不甚赞同的眼神。“我告诉过你我们成长经历的不一样的地方，这样你就会认识到我和他根本就没有什么不同，师父。”

Anakin叹了口气。他需要时间考虑一下。这一切都让他头痛。

但是他们根本就没有时间，不是吗？

一想到这里，Anakin的心就沉了下来，他环着Obi-Wan的胳膊也收紧了。

他把他们的额头贴在一起，突然敏锐地意识到他可能再也见不到他的徒弟了——至少 _这个_ 不会再见到他了。“你知道我的意思，亲爱的，”他说，声音沙哑。“有些东西他不能给我。”Anakin的嘴唇抚着徒弟光滑的脸颊，他看着他柔软的双唇，心脏都快要跳出胸膛。 _“原力，我太爱你了，我想吃掉你，爬进你的身体里，永远也不出去。”_

“师父。”Obi-Wan低声说道，粉色的舌尖伸了出来，舔着嘴唇。

他们彼此渴望地凝视着对方，纽带在迫切的欲望中搏动。

Anakin脑子里的弦瞬间断了。

他狠狠地吻住他的嘴唇，就像一道堤坝终于被冲破了：他们呻吟着，拥住彼此，拼命接吻，渴求冲刷过他们的纽带、覆盖了他们所有的感觉。他们倒在床上，双唇相封****，竭尽全力贴近彼此，饥渴地相互厮磨，Obi-Wan吮吸着他的舌头，细碎而不知羞耻地呻吟着，双腿紧紧缠着Anakin的腰。

Anakin放开他的嘴唇，埋进他的颈窝，吮吸出渴求的吻痕，双手忙着解Obi-Wan的衣服。

“住手。”Obi-Wan喘息着低声说。“师父，住手。”

Anakin僵住了，呼吸困难。

他抬起头，盯着Obi-Wan涨红的脸，红肿的嘴唇和因为欲望而变得茫然的眼神。原力啊，他是他所见过的最美丽的事物。“为什么？”他嘶哑地说。

Obi-Wan深吸了一口气。“那只会让事情更糟，师父，”他说，显得很痛苦。“当它发生的时候，我不应该是你看到的唯一的人。”

Anakin模糊的大脑过了一会儿才明白他的意思。他脸红了。“我告诉过你，我不想要我的师父那样。”

Obi-Wan盯着他看了一会儿，然后坐了起来。“你是说这个想法让你觉得厌恶吗？”他好奇地说。

Anakin的咬紧牙关了，脸庞发烫。“他就像我的父亲一样，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan把头歪向一边。“你总是这么说，但是我不知道你是否明白这意味着什么，师父。你从未有过父亲。你怎么知道你对他的爱就是对父亲的爱呢？”

“你在暗示什么？”Anakin恼火地说。

Obi-Wan吻了吻他的脸颊，给了他一个拥抱。“别生气，师父。我没在暗示什么。我只是说你总是那么……强烈地对他。你有那么多被压抑的痛苦和渴望，而这些都是 _充满激情的_ ——在我看来，它们不完全是对一个父亲通常会有的那种感觉。”

Anakin抿起嘴唇。“当然，我对他很有激情。我已经爱了他半辈子了。但这又不是说我想把阴茎塞进他的身体里。”

Obi-Wan轻声笑了。“所以你是说这个想法恶心到你了？”

Anakin张开嘴巴，想说“是”，但他停顿了一下，实际上是在想象这事：他的师父在他身下，赤身裸体，当他在Anakin的阴茎上溃不成军时，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。

操。大错特错。这是那个抚养他长大的男人，但是这个想法非但没有让他感到厌恶，反而在他的身体里激起了一阵扭曲的冲动。

他想象着把自己塞进师父的身体里，操上他几个小时，直到 _Anakin的_ 名字成为Obi-Wan唯一能记住的东西。他想象着进入他师父的身体深处，用他的精液填满他的身体，从他体内标记他，用 _他的_ 体液把他弄脏。

Anakin颤抖地呼出口气。

Obi-Wan贴着他的脸颊笑了。“噢，那肯定会让事情变得更容易些。”他呢喃道，亲吻着Anakin的嘴角。“想想看，师父。 _你可以同时拥有我们两个。_ ”

***

Anakin醒来，呼吸急促，注视着帐篷顶，他的阴茎硬得发痛。

只是一个梦而已。只是个奇怪的梦。

但它是吗？

他转过头，发现他的师父正安静地睡在他身边。

Anakin盯着他，内心充满内疚和困惑。难道他真的激动到都想象着同他的师父做爱、用他的精液弄脏他了吗？弄脏抚养他长大的那个男人？这简直糟透了。

见鬼的。Windu想开除他是对的：他他妈就是个变态。

但无论他如何努力，Anakin都无法忘记Obi-Wan的话。

_想想吧，师父。你可以同时拥有我们两个。_

_你可以同时拥有我们两个。_

_你可以同时拥有我们两个。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *特伦齐上将，TCW那只不停磕牙的大蜘蛛，绑架改造了Ehco，在第七季里被安纳金一剑捅死
> 
> **原文为Which created one hell of a mindfuck.
> 
> ***原文为Sithspit
> 
> ****翻译参考自obikin《Throw my hours in your line》


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：露骨的性描写内容

他一直在想这件事。

Anakin本想让赛普斯的任务分散分散注意力，但幸运的是，经过一场短暂的战斗，造船厂第二天早上就完全安全了，这一天剩下的时间里，他没有什么事可做，只是沉迷于昨晚做的那个梦。

让局面更糟糕的是，Obi-Wan的旗舰遭受了严重的破坏，212军团——还有他们的将军——被转移到了Anakin的船上。

“您回来真是太好了，指挥官，”Rex说，随即缩了一下。“我是说，将军。”

Obi-Wan对他亲切地微笑。“我不介意。你的困惑可以理解。很高兴又看见你了，上尉。”

“我也真高兴您回来了，将军。”Rex微笑着说。“弟兄们终于能喘口气了。”

Obi-Wan扬起一侧眉毛。“原谅我，你说什么？”

“将军最近可有点暴躁，”Rex说，然后瞪了眼Anakin，做了个鬼脸。“没有不敬的意思，长官。”

Anakin哼了一声，但还没等他开口，Obi-Wan就打断道：“你有没有吓唬过你的兄弟们，Anakin？”他不露声色，不知怎么地混合了师父式的挖苦和学徒式温柔的不赞成。

Anakin想吻得他没法不动声色。

他倒吸口气，惊慌失措。他对他的师父总是有这样的想法吗？还是只是他的徒弟把它们塞进了他的脑袋里？

不管怎样，一旦这个想法在他心中扎根，它他妈就不会离开了。

现在，即使他师父Obi-Wan式的言谈举止也不足以让Anakin不再想要他了。现在，这些言行举止混合了他徒弟的小动作，让他着迷。让他凝视着他不放。

他知道Obi-Wan好几次发现他盯着他看了，但他还没有说出来，只是用略带疑惑、探询的眼神看着他。

他又一次困惑地看着Anakin，Anakin涨红了脸，意识到他只是盯着他看到现在，什么也没说，就像一个发呆的傻瓜。

“跟平常没什么两样。”Anakin说着，移开视线，目光又回到了Obi-Wan的脸上。

原力啊，他太可爱了。Anakin的手痒痒地想去触摸他，他口干舌燥，急于要吻他那带着美人沟的下巴和那漂亮、柔软的嘴唇。

“恕我冒昧，但我反对，将军。”Rex干巴巴地说。

Anakin畏缩了一下，他都忘了他还在这。

Rrx眼中愉快而会意的眼神让Anakin给了他一记眼刀，然后盯着他的副官，直到Rex咕哝了几句，然后离开了。

“你只是在证明他说的是对的，Anakin。”Obi-Wan说。

Anakin决定换个话题。

“你看起来很累，你应该休息一下。”他说着，把一只手放在Obi-Wan的腰上，轻轻地引导他穿过走廊朝自己的房间走去。“我们现在人有点多。我希望你不介意和我合用一个舱室。”他清了清嗓子。“你的床还在那儿。”

他小心翼翼地不去看Obi-Wan，做好了被拒绝的心理准备。

但Obi-Wan只是点了点头，让Anakin领着他朝他的舱室走去。

到了房间，两人仅仅只是看着那两张床，气氛就尴尬起来。Anakin希望Obi-Wan不会注意到他的床被弄得凌乱不堪，而Anakin自己的床却整洁如初。

但Obi-Wan当然注意到了。一切都逃不过他的眼睛。“你睡在我床上了，Anakin？”他说，嗓音里带着奇怪的音调。

“按理说，它是我的。这是我的船。”话刚一出口，Anakin就缩了缩。真不是个好时机。

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛，他被逗乐了。“我相信你不会睡在Rex的床上，就因为它按理说是你的。”他挖苦道。

“我可以，只要我想。” Anakin说着，朝Obi-Wan踏了一步，然后又一步，被他的双眼引得不断靠近。

Obi-Wan的舌尖伸了出来，湿润了他的嘴唇，Anakin不得不抑制住舔舐自己嘴唇的冲动。

“你也一直没睡好？”Obi-Wan说，当Anakin走进他的私人空间时，他一动不动地站着。

“你觉得呢？”Anakin苦笑着说，“我想你。”他看着Obi-Wan 的眼睛，承认道。

Obi-Wan吞了吞口水，他的原力印记有些矛盾。

“你是说你想念你的徒弟。”他淡淡地开口。

Anakin皱起了眉头，突然想起他的小Obi-Wan曾跟他说过年长的Obi-Wan的自卑。他没多想，脑子里只专注于梦的最后一部分，但现在……这是真的？

“不。”Anakin叹了口气，说。“你还是我徒弟的时候，我们不是有过这样的谈话吗？你不必变成别人，Obi-Wan。你不需要成为什么。我不否认我怀念你做我徒弟时的单纯，但这并不意味着我希望你成为我的徒弟。我不希望这样。”

Obi-Wan怀疑、不确定的眼神让Anakin的心怦怦直跳。他的师父真的会这样不安吗？这似乎仍然难以想象——他一直认为他的师父是完美的：Obi-Wan Kenobi是如此魅力四射、才智过人、能力卓越，而且天性善良。Anakin常常觉得自己一样也不占，这也是为什么他学徒时期在崇拜师父的情况下却如此频繁地叛逆。

令人困惑的地方是，他不记得他的师父曾经如此坦率地表达过自己的感情。无论他在做什么，甚至是在他为命而搏或遭受折磨时，他的师父似乎总是嘴角挂着轻松的微笑，眉毛诙讽地上扬。如今Anakin能窥见的脆弱让他惊讶万分。

但话又说回来，也许他本就不是那样。他的小Obi-Wan更加情绪化的举止显然影响了他的师父。 _这就是为什么_ Anakin现在能看到他以前错过的事情；这并不是因为他的师父从来没有感到过不安或脆弱。

这个醒悟令人讶异。

这让Anakin意识到，他也需要让自己变得脆弱，这样才能让Obi-Wan感到更加平等。

但是原力啊，这太叫人头疼了：与一个向来不鼓励感情的人谈论依恋。

Anakin清了清嗓子。“我曾——现在也还是——在没有你时一团乱糟。睡在你的床上有一点用，但那是不一样的。”他把Obi-Wan 的手握进了自己还是血肉构成的那只手里。看着他的眼睛。“我太他妈依恋你了，我不知道怎么放下依恋，怎么不一直他妈的想着你来生活。”

Obi-Wan的牙齿咬住下唇，又松开了，嘴唇鲜红、美丽、闪闪发亮，Anakin努力不去盯着它看。

Obi-Wan依旧沉默着，只是看着Anakin。但他也没说教他绝地之道。

受到鼓舞，Anakin开口：“今晚和我睡吗？”

Obi-Wan点点头。

Anakin对他笑了笑，捏了捏他的手，然后放开。“你可以先用声呐浴室。”

等到Obi-Wan回到房间时，Anakin已经说服自己什么事也不会发生了。仅仅因为他想和他的师父做爱而不恰当地起了反应，并不意味着这与现实有任何关系。人会被他们从未付诸行动的最奇怪的想法所鼓动。

什么也不会发生的。

回到房间之前，Anakin在浴室的镜子前又重复了一遍。

Obi-Wan已经在床上了，侧身躺着。米色内衣挺朴素的，但他光滑匀称的双腿却裸露在外。

Anakin并没有想象它们缠绕在他的腰上，或者搭在他的肩膀上——

Anakin舔了舔嘴唇，爬上床，躺在Obi-Wan 旁边。

他空洞地看着房间的天花板，阴茎半硬。他咬紧牙关，万分沮丧，对自己感到恶心。

这是养他长大的那个男人。他妈的怎么回事？想把他的阴茎插到他师父的年轻版本里，一个性格举止都和他师父不同的人体内是一回事；想要把阴茎塞到他的师父身上，这个他自小就崇拜喜爱的男人身上，这完全是另一回事。

不过这和你与Padmé有什么不同呢？

这个想法让Anakin皱起了眉头。的确，他从小就爱着Padmé和Obi-Wan 。不同的是，他从一开始就把Padmé视为一个爱慕对象，而Obi-Wan 则一直是父亲的角色。但是不，那不是真的：Qui-Gon才一直是父亲。Anakin无法否认，他与Qui-Gon的短暂相识在他幼小的心灵中留下了深刻的印象。Qui-Gon看上去是那么智慧、温和而且如同一位慈父。当Obi-Wan取代了Qui-Gon时，Anakin有点……只是把父亲的位置转给了他，尽管这不太合适。

啐西斯的，有没有可能他只是在试图把对师父的感情往对父亲的感情上引，因为他想要一个父亲？

他的小小Obi-Wan是对的，他对师父的感情太过强烈和激昂，不像是对父亲。那么渴求父亲，或者渴望 _占有_ 他，让他属于自己，也许不太正常。

见鬼的，这些年来他一直在欺骗自己吗？

Anakin沉思着，转头看着Obi-Wan。他不需要戳戳他们之间的纽带就能知道他根本没有睡着：Obi-Wan紧张的身体轮廓暴露了这一点。

Anakin犹豫着，想抱住他，但他知道他不能，他的阴茎还半勃着。

他深深地吸了一口气，想让生理反应平复下来，想象着最恶心的事情。

Yoda和Windu。

Yoda和Windu，赤身裸体。

Yoda跳上Windu的阴茎，说：“再用力一点，你得顶我。”

呃。有时候Anakin真他妈讨厌他的脑子，但大脑图像却能发挥点作用。

他靠近Obi-Wan，从后面抱住他，手臂环住他的腰肢。

他感觉Obi-Wan紧张了一会儿，然后又放松下来。

Anakin与放松这词恰恰相反。他的身体发热，又勃起了。Anakin努力不贴近他的臀部，把脸埋在Obi-Wan柔滑的头发上。原力啊。他依偎在Obi-Wan的颈后，浅嗅着他的气息，无法满足。

是他在想象，还是Obi-Wan真的在发抖?

Anakin的嘴唇在Obi-Wan的耳后厮磨。这够柏拉图了。它没有什么意义。他答应过Obi-Wan不再吻他，但这肯定不算吻。

Anakin的心怦怦直跳，他屏住呼吸，等待Obi-Wan的抗议。

没有抗议。Obi-Wan非常安静，呼吸有些不匀，但他的身体在Anakin的怀里柔软下来。充满信任。

该死的。

Anakin含住Obi-Wan的耳垂，轻咬住它。

Obi-Wan颤抖着，呼吸急促。

Anakin告诉自己停下来。这是错误的。他在干什么呢，调戏抚养他长大的这个男人？Obi-Wan的一部分可能想要这个——Anakin的学徒——但他的师父肯定不想。这是错的。他应该停手。

但他的身体似乎已不再是他自己的了。他的手滑到Obi-Wan的内衣下，抚摸着他柔软平滑的腹部。他的舌尖掠过Obi-Wan 的耳朵，舔舐着它——

Obi-Wan _呜咽起来。_

“Anakin。”他气喘吁吁地说。“你知道你在干什么吗？”

Anakin强迫自己停下来，但他的手仍然停留在Obi-Wan颤抖的腹部上。他就是没法把它拉回来。对触碰的渴求使他几乎眩晕，他的阴茎硬得他也许能用它来敲钉子了。

“我什么也没干。”他嘶哑地说。“就抱着你而已。”

Obi-Wan发出一声怀疑的声音，然后安静下来。Anakin不禁注意到，他并不是在叫他把手拿开。

他……他可能是……吗?

出于好奇，Anakin把手放低了一些，找到了他要找的东西：Obi-Wan的薄内衣下滚烫而坚硬的鼓胀。

“Anakin！”

Anakin笑了起来。“你不用这么震惊，Obi-Wan。你又不是在我抱住你的时候第一次勃起了。”

“这绝对是你第一次摸它，”Obi-Wan说，尽量让他们的声音听起来像是在谈论天气。

Anakin又咬了口他的耳垂，牙齿碾磨着凸起。

Obi-Wan气喘吁吁。“停——停下来。这太不理智了。”但是尽管他是这么说的，他的内心却在说， _更多。_ Anakin能通过纽带感受到它，能感受到Obi-Wan的 _渴求_ 。

“没有人会说我理智，Obi-Wan。”Anakin舔了舔他的耳朵，从另一个绝地口中逼出了不可思议的声响。“或者我应该叫你 _徒弟_ ？”

他感到Obi-Wan剧烈地颤抖着，他的阴茎在Anakin的手掌上透过薄薄的布料搏动着，Obi-Wan的兴奋像什么饥饿的东西般在他们的纽带中跳动着。操，Obi-Wan想要被叫做 _徒弟_ 的事实不应该这么让他激动。Anakin温柔地说：“不舒服吗，亲爱的？你想我让你觉得好受点吗？*”

Obi-Wan呻吟出声。“Anakin——什么——”

“你想要我疼爱你，是不是？”Anakin说着，手探进Obi-Wan的内裤，把他渗出前液的阴茎握在手里。“见鬼的，看看你因为我变得多湿，亲爱的。”

Obi-Wan全身颤抖了一下，无助地操进Anakin的拳头。Anakin吻了吻Obi-Wan的脸，把自己的勃起贴在他的股缝间，激动到无法思考。他想要他。

“我能不能把你的内裤给脱了？”Anakin听到自己说。

Obi-Wan发出了肯定的声音，仍任由Anakin握着自己。

Anakin在Obi-Wan 的脖子上吮出一枚吻痕。“说出来。”

“是的。”Obi-Wan说，听起来已经神志不清了。脆弱不堪。“师父，求你了。”

见鬼的，那直接叫Anakin全硬了。他扯下Obi-Wan 的内裤，然后扯下自己的。他低哼着，硬挺依偎在Obi-Wan 丰满结实的双臀之间。

Obi-Wan发出细碎的呻吟，边操着Anakin的手心边迎合着他。

Anakin的大脑在兴奋和欲望中天旋地转，他几乎控制不住自己开口，“我能进去吗，亲爱的？只进去一点点，我保证。”

Obi-Wan低声说了一声“是的”，这就是他等待的全部，他从床下用原力召出了那瓶润滑油。在过去的一个月里，当他自己解决时，满脑子想着Obi-Wan，想着操他的嘴，让Obi-Wan跪趴着，把他压在墙上操干，贴着他的脊背，当Anakin顶入他时，Obi-Wan漂亮的眼睛满是欲望的雾气。

Anakin放开Obi-Wan的阴茎，迅速地在下身抹上润滑油，然后那只灵巧的手又放回到了Obi-Wan的勃起上。Obi-Wan悦耳地呻吟着，顶进他的手心，但Anakin涂了润滑油的龟头撞在他的入口上时他又僵住了。

“只放一点进去，”Anakin咬紧牙关，慢慢地把头部塞了进去。太见鬼了，他太紧了。他通过纽带注意着Obi-Wan 的感觉，决定如果他伤到他了就停下来，但是，操，最终能进入Obi-Wan 的体内，能被允许这种最深的亲近，感觉太棒了。我的，他虔诚地想，小心翼翼地动着臀部。

“师父，”Obi-Wan低声说，声音颤抖。

“痛吗？”Anakin一边说，一边吻着他的侧脸，在他的下巴上吮出吻痕，一边将头部压进他学徒紧致的小穴里。

“没有。”Obi-Wan说，听起来有些茫然。

“你太棒了。对我来说太棒了。这么紧、这么完美。”Anakin更快地爱抚着Obi-Wan 的阴茎，当Obi-Wan 开始迎合他的时候他屏住了呼吸，他的穴道紧紧地挤压着他的龟头。该死的。

“更多。”Obi-Wan突然说，扭动着身子迎接他。“给我更多。”

“你确定？”Anakin说，但他已经在动了，把胀痛的阴茎往他紧致的入口里推得更深，后者像一只完美的手套一样慢慢地裹住了他。他害怕伤到他，因为他没做任何准备，但是——

“噢，”Obi-Wan 喘着气说。“再重点。”

有什么东西在Anakin心里突然爆发了。他把Obi-Wan的膝盖举到胸前，全部推入他。Obi-Wan尖叫出声，他的快乐如浪潮冲过纽带。

其余的都是模糊的。

Anakin只模模糊糊地意识到他们发出的声音，低哼和呻吟，还有他们肉体的拍打声。他内心深处的一部分羞愧万分，觉得自己像个野兽般对徒弟发情。Obi-Wan值得温柔的、面对面的性爱，而不是这种下流的、满是肉欲的性交。

谢天谢地，Obi-Wan似乎很享受，他发出的声响和低哼的“师父”随着Anakin的阴茎的每一次用力都在变得更大声。很快，Obi-Wan跪趴在床上，晃动着腰肢迎合他，高声呻吟。

属于我——属于你——属于我——属于你，在他们的纽带中跳动，充满了渴求和甘愿奉献。Anakin从未有过这样一种疯狂的想融进另一个人的冲动，想把他的阴茎深深地埋入他，好让他们合二为一。“我的，”他咬牙说，“你是我的。”

Obi-Wan陷在床垫里呻吟，低声喃喃：“师父。”

Anakin狠狠一撞，吮着Obi-Wan赤裸肩膀上的吻痕，他的手还在抚慰着Obi-Wan的下身。

“为我高潮，”Anakin嘶哑着嗓子说，随着他自己的高潮接近，他的臀部开始失去节奏。“你这么动人，这么美，这么完美。为我高潮吧，吾爱。”

Obi-Wan愉悦得啜泣起来。“Anakin，”他呻吟着，迎合着他的阴茎。“Anakin。”

Anakin的肌肉瞬间绷紧，他猛地睁开双眼。他不管在哪儿都能认出那声音来。他的徒弟从来没有这样说过他的名字。在Anakin的阴茎上呻吟着他名字的这人是他师父。

他在操他的师父，那个自他还是个小男孩就训练他的男人。

这个想法非但没有让他感到奇怪，反而给他的身体带来了一股病态的兴奋。Anakin闷哼着，他的金属手紧握着Obi-Wan的臀部，同时下身反复顶入他师父。没错，Obi-Wan是他的，他的师父最终也将是 _他的_ ，Anakin就要在他师父体内高潮，用精液填满他了。

“我的，”他咬牙道，近乎疯狂，狠狠地撞进他，一次又一次，又一次，又一次。“你永远是我的。永远。我爱你，师父。”

Obi-Wan用力地抱着他，喊着他的名字高潮了。

见鬼。他刚刚让他的师父在他的阴茎上高潮了。

这个想法足以扯断Anakin脑子里的最后一根弦。他颤抖着，深深射在Obi-Wan体内，倒在他身上，他的胳膊再也支撑不住了。

见鬼的。

太见鬼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文："Does your cock hurt, sweetheart? Do you want me to make it better?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者l_tales：（开头是原作者为画师给master mine作图的所致谢词，画作无权搬运）  
> …And thank you to all the lovely people who have commented on this story. I love you, you're all amazing! Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me.  
> 感谢所有给这个故事留评论的可爱的人们。我爱你们，你们都超好！你们的评论和喜欢对我来说意义重大。

“议长应该就在飞船这个部分的某处。”Obi-Wan说，“Grievous不太可能把他留在舰桥上。”

Anakin同意地哼了一声，用余光端详着他。

Obi-Wan在假装自己……正常得不能再正常了。好像他们之间什么也没发生过。就好像两天前Anakin没有在一张空床上醒来，床单仍然散发着性爱和Obi-Wan的味道。当他询问Obi-Wan的去向时，他被告知谈判者号的生命维持系统已经修好，Kenobi将军和212军团已经返回了飞船。

事情就是这样。

Anakin联系过Obi-Wan，但当Obi-Wan在非常公开的场合——可能是故意的——接起通讯器，并且只谈些正常话题时，他显然没法谈起任何私密的事情。在Anakin想出办法迫使Obi-Wan和他谈谈之前——如果他想出来了他会怎么说——议长已经被分离主义者绑架了，因为他当然是被绑架了。屋漏偏逢他妈的连夜雨。*

Anakin会对他们的新任务感到高兴的——这意味着Obi-Wan再也无法躲避他了——除非Mace·挨千刀的·Windu也决定参与营救任务。所以很明显，当Windu像老鹰一样盯着他们的时候，Anakin还是不能和Obi-Wan说话。他暗自怀疑，考伦人之所以决定跟他一起去，只是因为他不相信Anakin会不顾Obi-Wan的记忆，用他的脏手在他身上蹭来蹭去。这让人更加恼火，因为这混蛋说得没错。

“我感觉到了Dooku，”Windu在他左侧说。

当Dooku一踏上分离主义势力的飞船，Anakin就抑制住了想告诉他的冲动。如果他告诉他了，Windu就会指责他说大话。

“确实。”Obi-Wan说，满脸不可思议。即使他们的纽带也被封住了，Obi-Wan的精神屏障也像堡垒一样坚不可摧，但他仍然像块磁铁一样吸引着Anakin的目光。原力，他他妈的是那么美，红褐色的头发衬托着他可爱的脸，蓝灰色的眼睛柔和而引人注目，而且——

Anakin努力不去盯着他看，但实在太他妈难了。在他的一生中，他从来没有像现在这样觉察到另一个人，他的身体随着露头的兴奋而燥热难堪。他不敢相信他们真的做了爱，他居然被允许触摸那无瑕的皮肤，插入那具身体——

“Skywalker！”Windu厉声说。“别盯着Kenobi看了，集中精力完成任务。”

Anakin涨红了脸，怒视着他。“我非常专注于任务，大师。”他咬牙切齿地说。“我早在你之前就感应到了Dooku。我知道他现在在哪。”

当Anakin大步走过Obi-Wan身边时，Obi-Wan保持着沉默，假装什么也没听明白，尽管他高高的颧骨上微微泛起红晕，表明Obi-Wan听到了Windu的话。

Anakin下定决心不去看他，他打起头阵，迫使其他绝地跟着他走。

过了一段时间，他确实带他们找到了Dooku——Dooku和他的十个磁卫机器人。议长也在那里，坐在一张王座般的椅子上，看上去很好，Anakin松了一口气。

“对自己没信心啊，伯爵？”Anakin说着，点燃了他的光剑。

Dooku笑了笑，也点燃了他的光剑。“三对一有点不公平，Skywalker。我不想让Windu大师和Kenobi在我再给你上一课的时候感到无聊。我一直期待着这次会面。”

Anakin给了他一记冷静的眼神。“自从我们上次见面以来，我的能力翻了一番，Dooku。我已经不是从前的那个年轻人了。”

Dooku朝他冷冷地笑了。“骄傲翻番，失败加倍。”

“这次不会了。”Anakin阴沉地说，然后发起攻击，湛蓝与火红相撞。在他身后，有光剑和电棍碰撞的声音，Windu和Obi-Wan试图顶住十个磁卫机器人。Anakin强迫自己把注意力集中在Dooku身上，忽略掉Obi-Wan在做什么。他告诉自己，Obi-Wan能照顾好自己。他告诉自己Obi-Wan是武士团里最好的剑术大师之一。

它没起到作用。几个月来，他已经习惯了和徒弟并肩作战，并调整了自己的战斗风格以保护他。现在Anakin的每一种本能都在向他尖叫，他应该在Obi-Wan身旁，一个绝地对抗五个磁卫机器人的胜算不大。

至少，这给了Anakin一个打败Dooku的绝佳动机——尽可能快地打败他，然后到Obi-Wan身边去。如果是在其他时候，他可能会试图炫技——Anakin不能否认，自从他被Dooku砍了右手后，他一心想让Dooku大吃一惊，并用提升许多的剑技好好羞辱他——但他现在想要的只有效率，并叫他 _别再碍事。_

并且他做到了。

一步之间，Anakin砍断了Dooku的胳膊，伯爵跪倒在地，脸在疼痛中扭曲。Anakin召起那把红刃光剑，和他的蓝刃交叉，把它们抵到Dooku的咽喉上。

“投降吧，”Anakin说。看了一眼Obi-Wan，心里稍稍放松下来。Obi-Wan干得漂亮，现在只用和两个磁卫较量了，而Windu也只剩下了两个磁卫，如果需要的话，他可以去帮助Obi-Wan。

“好，Anakin，很好。杀了他。现在杀了他。”

Anakin看着Palpatine，皱起了眉头。“我不该这么做。这不是绝地之道。”

“让他活着太危险了，”议长说。“在其他绝地被杀之前杀了他吧。他们不像你，我的孩子。他们不明白有时候杀戮是必要的。”

Anakin把目光转回Dooku身上，Dooku被Palpatine的话惊得脸色苍白。

Anakin犹豫了。杀了他很诱人。太诱人了。正是这个人造成了太多的死亡，这场愚蠢的战争已经夺走了太多的生命。

“杀了他，一切就都结束了，Anakin。”Palpatine说。“战争将会结束。他的死将打击分离主义的士气。他该死。”

Anakin的手握紧了剑柄。议长是对的——

_我知道你比那更好，师父。你是个好人。你应该从错误中吸取教训。_

Anakin犹豫了一下，想起了他学徒的话。

“动手。”Palpatine说，声音里带着一种紧迫感。“在Kenobi来到这里开始教训你之前动手吧，他总是教训你。他不懂得什么是更伟大的善，我的孩子。他跟你不一样。”

Palpatine的话激起的一阵恼怒摧毁了Anakin感到的任何诱惑。“是我的师父将我教导得更好了，议长。”他冷冷道。“我是一个绝地。”他看着Dooku说，“你被捕了，伯爵。”

Dooku盯着他，似乎有些震惊，微微地点了点头。

“Anakin，”Palpatine说，听起来很恼怒，但就在这时，其他绝地走近他们，他沉默了下来。

“议长。”Obi-Wan说着，向他鞠了一躬。

“绝地大师。”Palpatine亲切地微笑着说。

Anakin感到一阵不适。Obi-Wan对议长总是很尊敬，而Palpatine有点……像是在Obi-Wan背后风言风语的。

似乎……有点卑劣。

不管这位老人对他有多好，这都使他不那么喜欢议长了。议长似乎也对Obi-Wan挺和善，但Anakin知道他对Obi-Wan的评价并不高。

这让Anakin感到不安。他一直认为议长是除了Padmé之外少数几个诚实的政客之一，意识到他可能不像他一直认为的那样诚实和善良很难接受。

也许他只是反应过度了。当Obi-Wan看起来还是那么年轻和天真的时候，他很难抑制他的保护本能。Anakin已经习惯了保护他的徒弟不受媒体和政客的侵犯性关注，尽管他知道他的师父完全有能力保护自己，但这些旧习惯一时还是难以改变。

“干得好，Skywalker。”Windu粗声粗气地说，用一个原力抑制项圈套住Dooku的喉咙，把他拉了起来。“现在我们离开这里吧。”

Anakin对Windu的称赞感到诡异极了，他短促地点了个头，走向议长，打算解开他的束缚。

“等等。”Dooku突然开口，哑着嗓子。“Palpatine就是你们一直在找的西斯尊主。”

Anakin愣住了。

Palpatine眨了眨眼，笑了起来。“Anakin，你还没有告诉我Dooku有这么好的幽默感！我一生中从未听到过有事情比这更有趣，更荒唐的了。”

Anakin下意识地回以笑容，随即笑容消失了。Dooku刚才说的显然是谎话。但是……

但是。

他看着Obi-Wan，这是他今天第一次发现Obi-Wan正盯着他看。

他的眼里流露出关切。以及沉思。

“你别指望我们会相信这种荒谬的说法，”Windu缓缓道。

“我有证据。”Dooku说。“你背叛了我，师父，你不值得我的效忠。克隆人，他们是根据Palpatine的命令被造出来的。他们脑袋里有枚芯片，只能被议长激活。”

Anakin的目光从Obi-Wan身上扫到Dooku身上。“什么芯片？”

“一枚控制他们的芯片，”Obi-Wan喘着气说。 _“Anakin，Tup！”_

Anakin盯着他。Tup。那个无端杀死Tiplar大师并攻击了Obi-Wan的克隆人。 _好士兵听命令。_

原力啊。

这有……这有可能吗？

有没有可能是芯片出了故障，提前启动了？

Anakin把目光转向Palpatine。

“我不知道他在说什么，”议长说。“这不有趣了。马上放开我。”

Anakin没有动。他看了看Palpatine，但没有看到那张他熟悉的、和善的脸。他看起来更加阴深。他深吸口气，让自己沉入与原力的浩瀚连接中，敞开自己，让它流过他，直到他体内除了迷地原虫外什么也没有，直到他可以感觉到房间里的原力，房间里生灵体内的原力，他体内的原力——直到他就是原力本身。

原力是不会被愚弄的。它看到的是事物本来的面目，不管它们对世界蒙以怎样的面具。

当他望着Palpatine时，他看到了……黑暗。一个假装和他做了十多年朋友的善良老人的脸上藏着的仇恨与恶意。

当Anakin最终让过多的原力离开他的身体时，他发现自己在颤抖。

Anakin的眼睛烧了起来，喉咙发紧，他点燃了光剑，开口道：“Obi-Wan，你有没有带原力抑制项圈？”

“带了。”过了几秒Obi-Wan说。

Palpatine注视着Anakin，眼底流淌着寒意，“你在犯错，我亲爱的孩子。”

“Skywalker，”Windu说，他的声音充满紧张。“你确定吗？”

Anakin吞了口口水。他想说他不确定，但他知道他看到了什么。“是的，”他说，嗓音短促。“他是西斯尊主。我从未感觉到过比这更黑暗的事物了。与他相比，Dooku简直就像个绝地。”

Palpatine哼了一声。“他是在妄想，Windu大师。恐怕他已经被名声冲昏头脑了。”

一时间，只有一片寂静。

Anakin的心沉了下去。真算他走运，在所有可能的绝地中，独独Windu是陪同他们执行任务的人。一个完全鄙视他的绝地武士。

“我相信Anakin的判断。”Obi-Wan平静地开口，“原力对我来说太迷雾重重了，但如果有谁能看透黑暗面的迷雾，那就是Anakin。他是原力之子，大师。”

Anakin不敢看他。愚蠢地看着Obi-Wan只会让Windu想起为什么他不信任他。

“不能相信Anakin Skywalker，Windu大师。”Palpatine叹了口气。“我不能再保守这个秘密了：他可不绝地哪，大师。当他还是学徒的时候，他残忍地屠杀过一整个塔斯肯村庄。如果他在如此重大的事情上对你们撒谎了这么多年，我不敢相信他现在会做什么——”

“你这个两面三刀的沙达****养的——”

“真的吗，Skywalker？”Windu打断了他的话，声音尖锐。

“是的。”Anakin还没来得及说话，Obi-Wan就开口了。“但在目前这事几乎无关紧要。我知道这件过错已经很多年了，我们已经详细地谈过了。Anakin知道他所做的事是错误的，他再也不会做那样的事了。就目前来说它无关紧要。我的意思是，Anakin不是一个骗子。”.

Anakin想吻他。他想吻他想得快疯了。

他也想大笑，因为按理说Obi-Wan并没有撒谎：Anakin多年前确实告诉过他这件事……从某个角度来看。

“所以他还是，”Windu粗声粗气地说，“屠了整个村子——”

“这不受共和国法律的惩罚，因为它发生在外环。”Obi-Wan用他最优美、最平静的声音说。“塔斯肯人是野蛮的罪犯，他们虐待并杀害了Anakin的母亲，在外环，Anakin的行为不会被视为犯罪。不要误会我，大师：所发生的事情对Anakin来说是大错特错的，因为流血的屠杀永远都不是好事。Anakin会处理好他难以控制愤怒的问题的，此事稍后可以由长老会讨论，但现在这无关紧要。我发现更重要的是，如果Anakin搞错了、议长根本没什么可隐瞒的事，那么为何他要拼命强调Anakin的负面形象。Anakin告诉我，议长以前非常支持他对塔斯肯人的行动。”

“很好。”Windu咬牙切齿。“但如果你搞错了，Skywalker……”

“我没错。”Anakin迎着他阴沉的眼睛说。

Windu只是注视着他良久，然后点了点头，看着Palpatine。“Palpatine议长，我们要拘捕你，直到证明你是无辜的——或者有罪的。Obi-Wan，给他戴上项圈。以防万一。”

Obi-Wan照做。

Palpatine瞪了他一眼，然后大笑起来。“在Grievous的船上你怎么拘捕我呢，绝地大师？还拘捕我和Dooku？”

“这就是问题所在，不是吗？”Obi-Wan边说边抚摸着下巴，好像他的胡子还在。

这让Anakin露出个充满喜爱之情的微笑。

他们的目光再次锁在一起，Anakin就快没法阻止自己走到他面前亲吻他了，该死的Mace Windu和西斯尊主。

操，这种不安快把他逼疯了。他们需要交谈，亲吻和做爱，不一定要按这个顺序。Anakin感到自己在滑向自控力边缘，如果他 _现在_ 不把Obi-Wan抱在怀里——把舌头塞进他的喉咙里，他就要崩溃了。

“这只是意味着我们得把Grievous的船变成我们的。”Anakin渴望地凝视着Obi-Wan，听到自己说。他希望自己看上去没那么饥渴。

Obi-Wan低下头，长长的睫毛几乎碰到了自己的脸颊，然后才抬起目光看他。他粉红色的唇角牵动着。“我正打算这么说呢。”

他当然打算了。Obi-Wan对他来说一直亦师亦徒：他们在一切可能的方面都影响着彼此。

“是吗？”Anakin沙哑地道，仍然盯着Obi-Wan。他觉得自己快要溺死在那双眼里。此时此刻它们看上去是纯粹的蓝色，那种温暖而可爱的颜色让Anakin想起了大海——

Windu清了清嗓子，表情异常紧张。“你别是认真的。我们只有三个人，还带两个囚犯。这胜算小得可笑。”

“您会发现不走运是我们的特长，大师。”Obi-Wan微弱一笑，说道。

***

最后，他们确实设法保住了Grievous的船。在某种意义上来说。

“好吧，我们还在驾驶半艘飞船。”Obi-Wan宣布道，使得Windu瞪着他，而Anakin大笑起来。

当Anakin把飞船——飞船的一半——降落在绝地圣殿附近时，Windu看上去脸色有点发绿。

“我永远不会再和你们两个一起去执行任务了。”Windu捏着鼻梁说。

“好主意。”Anakin嘀咕道。

他们一离开飞船，就被其他绝地包围了，Dooku被捕的消息，以及议长可能是西斯尊主的消息，在平日安详静谧的圣殿里引起了一阵骚动。

Anakin留在后面，让Windu和Obi-Wan来解释一切。

总而言之，这次任务取得了巨大成功：议长获救、Dooku被俘、Grievous被杀死，这是Mace Windu的功劳。更不用说Dooku（可能的）师父也被他们拘捕了。

如果一切顺利，战争实际上就结束了。

Anakin知道他应该感到高兴，或者至少是松了一口气。

然而，当他望着Palpatine戴着原力抑制项圈被带进圣殿的时候，他的胃里涌起一种痛苦的、冰冷的感觉。

他仍然不能相信他真的是他们一直在寻找的西斯尊主。

他们只有在进行过迷地原虫测试并检查过克隆人的大脑中是否真的有芯片之后才能确定，但Anakin已经知道他们会发现什么了，不管他的一部分有多盼望这是错的。

操他妈的，他觉得太令人作呕了。他曾经 _信任过_ 这个人。他把自己的婚姻全盘托出，带着恐惧和疑虑，向他发泄自己对长老会和Obi-Wan的不满。他甚至告诉过他Padmé怀孕的事。原力在上，他觉得肮脏透顶。觉得自己遭到了背叛。他像天底下最傻的傻瓜。

他没有把自己和Obi-Wan的关系告诉Palpatine，对此他从来没有像现在这样感激过。至少 _这_ 还是私密的，只属于他们之间。Anakin毫不怀疑，如果Palpatine知道了，他一定会利用他的感情来操纵他——就像他利用自己对Padmé的感情来播下对长老会和Obi-Wan的怨恨的种子。现在回想起来，这一切都是那么显而易见。他真他妈是瞎了眼。

“Anakin？”

他畏缩了一下，看着Obi-Wan，有点惊讶地发现Obi-Wan并没有逃跑，而是来跟他说话了。

Obi-Wan期待地凝视着他，微微皱着眉头。“我知道Palpatine是——曾经是——你的朋友。你还好吗？”

“不好。”Anakin诚恳地说，伸出手来，拉住Obi-Wan的手。“我感觉不好。但是如果你过来让我吻你，我会好起来的。”

Obi-Wan苍白的颧骨上浮现出红晕。他环顾四周，但其他绝地武士正朝着圣殿的大门走去，没有注意到他们。“Anakin。”他说，听起来有点窒息。“两天前发生的事……我们不应该这样做。这是一个错误。”

Anakin叹了口气。他一直担心Obi-Wan会这么说。“为什么？”他说，走近Obi-Wan，把一只手放在他的肩上。他凝视着Obi-Wan的眼睛。“为什么这是个错误？我知道你很喜欢。别告诉我那只是我的徒弟，你不想要我。我能感觉到你，师父。你喊了我的名字。”操，甚至谈论这件事都让他有些激动起来。

Obi-Wan的脸红加深了。他清了清嗓子，但仍然保持沉默，眼里满是矛盾。

Anakin对他感到一阵同情。他的师父不习惯谈论他的情绪。这对他来说一定非常困难。

“如果你说不出口，就让我看看。”Anakin看着他的眼睛说。“求你了。我想理解你。”

Obi-Wan似乎有些犹豫。过了一会儿，他降下屏障，打开了他这边的纽带。

Anakin接受了邀请，再次进入Obi-Wan的内心感觉过于美妙，几乎让他呻吟起来。Anakin不允许自己分心，把注意力聚焦在Obi-Wan向他展示的事情上。

_他对所发生的事既后悔又不后悔。他已经厌倦了与自己抗争，精疲力竭，这就是为什么他屈服于诱惑，只想放松下来，只想成为Anakin崇拜和渴望的焦点——让自己再次成为他的徒弟，放下疑虑。他喜欢做Anakin的徒弟，他渴望这个胜过渴望其他一切。这是一种被珍惜、被关爱、被无条件地爱着的最完美、最令人沉醉的感觉。_

_但这只是一种错觉。一种极其幸福的错觉，但它仍然是一种错觉。_

Anakin皱着眉头，退出了连接，凝视着Obi-Wan。“这不是真的。这不是一种错觉。我完全知道我和谁在一起。我知道你既是我的徒弟又是我的师父。还是说你忽略了那晚我叫你师父的部分？”

Obi-Wan的眉毛紧锁着。“人们在做爱时往往会说些最奇怪的话，Anakin，”他生硬地说。他把双臂交叉在胸前，脸上的表情有些矛盾。“无论如何，我们都不应该这样做。沉迷于……床笫之欢是不明智的，在我们的关系还不确定的时候。”

“你是什么意思？”Anakin说，他的希望因Obi-Wan斟酌的措辞而猛涨了上来。

“首先，我作为你徒弟的经历清楚地表明，你和我彼此之间有多缺乏交流。”Obi-Wan抿起嘴唇。“你说你认为我不关心你，你的感情对我无关紧要。Anakin，Rako Hardeen的任务是——”

Anakin皱起了眉头。“我不想谈这个。”

“我们 _必须_ 谈，”Obi-Wan坚定地说。“我以为这事对我们来说已经过去了，但现在很明显，我错了。”

Anakin咬紧牙关，避开了他的目光，试图抑制自己的痛苦和愤怒，却失败了。

Obi-Wan闭了一会儿眼睛。“我同意参加那项任务是因为它很重要，Anakin。”

“是因为你根本不在乎我的感受。”Anakin咬牙说。“你知道失去我所爱的人是我最大的恐惧，而你还是这样做了！”

Obi-Wan低下头。“我知道，”他承认道。“但那时我不确定你会在意多少。”

Anakin怒视着他。“你他妈在开玩笑吗？在贾毕姆***之后你怎么能这么想？”

Obi-Wan的嘴唇牵了牵。“贾毕姆都是三年前的事了，Anakin。就像你自己说的，从那以后发生了很多变化。我们的关系是平等的，兄弟般的，但同时，自你受封后我们就逐渐分道扬镳了。你不再信任我了。你转而向Palpatine和参议员Amidala倾诉了。”

Anakin摇摇头。“你把一切都搞混了。我不再去找你是因为你疏远了我，而不是我疏远了你。”

Obi-Wan缺少笑意地笑了。“在你看来是这样的？我向你保证，事实并非如此。”他叹了口气。“无论如何，这都不重要。我是说，我们上次一起在科洛桑是什么时候？就你和我？你没跑去见Palpatine或Padmé？”

Anakin皱起了眉头。“在Hardeen任务之前不久，我们确实在德克斯餐厅吃过饭。”

“Ahsoka也在那儿。”Obi-Wan纠正他。

Anakin抬起眉毛。他盯着Obi-Wan。“等等,”他说。“你是说你感到被忽视了？”

Obi-Wan一激灵。“确切地说，不是被忽视了，但是……”他清了清嗓子，目光四处游移，就是不去看Anakin。“我感觉你有了自己的生活，不再需要我了。你有Palpatine做你的导师，Padmé做你的爱人，还有Ahsoka要照顾。这就是为什么我同意Rako Hardeen的那个任务：我没想到你会非常想念我。反正你几乎不在任务之外来看我——”

”Obi-Wan，看着我。”

Obi-Wan看向他，Anakin说：“你是个傻瓜，师父。”

“没必要骂我吧，Anakin。”

“如果我觉得你满嘴蠢话，那我就要骂你，而你也确实是。从我九岁起，你就是我生命中最重要的人了，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan张开嘴，但Anakin打断了他。“不，听我说。我爱Padmé和小鬼头，议长则——”他咽了口口水，苦涩的胆汁似乎在溢出喉咙。“我把他当作好友，但他们不是你。他们代替不了你对我的意义。你以为你死了我都不会想念你，你真是个傻瓜。”Anakin叹了口气，怒火渐渐消了下去。“好吧，原谅你那个Hardeen的任务，但你太蠢了，师父。你就是我的全世界。”

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼睛，在那一刻看起来是如此的不确定和脆弱，以至于Anakin想紧紧地抱住他，永不放手。

Anakin牵起唇角。他温柔地说：“你真的不知道你对我有多重要，是吗？”

Obi-Wan清了清嗓子。“我知道当我还是你的徒弟时，你非常关心我——”

“师父，你这是故意装傻。你错过了我说从九岁起你就是我生命中最重要的人的那部分吗？”Anakin凑近他，鼻尖紧贴在Obi-Wan的太阳穴上，深深吸了口气。“对我来说，你知道我师父和徒弟最主要的区别是什么吗？当你是我的徒弟时，你允许我爱你、珍惜你，你也从未让我觉得爱是不对的。当你是我师父的时候，你一直告诉我绝地是不允许依恋的。我不得不主动抑制我对你的爱，假装它不存在。这就是区别，Obi-Wan。”

“这不是区别。”

“但它就是。”Anakin说着，在他的脸颊上真诚地吻了一下。

Obi-Wan _颤抖着_ ，闭上眼睛。“Anakin——别分散我的注意力了。我们在谈正事。”

“是你分散了我的注意力，师父。”Anakin说，鼻子紧贴住他的脸侧。天杀的，他闻起来好香。Anakin感觉就像一个瘾君子终于被允许闻到他最喜欢的毒品，他的手指确确实实地因为渴望触摸他和拥有他而颤抖着。“你知道你有多漂亮吗？我应该被授予一枚他妈的勋章，就因为我一直压着自己的手不去碰你。”

“像爱父亲一样爱我是怎么回事？”Obi-Wan说，声音有点打颤。

“这么说吧，我最近不得不重新考虑一下这个观点。”Anakin的嘴唇擦过Obi-Wan的耳朵，低声说：“我想要你，师父。”

Obi-Wan不禁打了个哆嗦。“Anakin……”

Anakin皱起了眉头，意识到他 _仍然_ 不完全相信他。

“我会告诉你。”他放下屏障，这一次Obi-Wan进入了他的思想。

犹豫了一会儿，Obi-Wan接受了邀请。

_他透过Anakin的感知看到了自己的脸庞。他像太阳一样闪耀着光芒，红褐色的头发像光环一样围绕在他既可爱——又美丽——且可亲的脸上。_

_Anakin目不转睛地看着他，觉得自己不值得触碰他，却又极度想要触碰他、极度想要毁掉他，在他苍白无瑕的皮肤上留下伤痕。他想用他的体液，他的汗水，他的尿液，他的精液弄脏他。深入师父身体的想法让他有点疯狂。他想让Obi-Wan被他的精液填满，他师父的腹部都被它撑得滚圆，Anakin的精液不断地从他的大腿根滴落——_

Obi-Wan退开了联系，喘息连连，脸色通红。

“Anakin，”他竭力开口。

Anakin迎向他的目光，他的心因恐惧、羞愧和兴奋而狂跳不已。现在他的师父知道了他有多堕落了。

“你现在相信我了吗？”他问。

Obi-Wan吞了口口水。“我没法不注意到，这种渴望与你对徒弟的感觉不同。”

Anakin没有否认。“我爱你们两个，但有点不同。”他的手绕起藏在Obi-Wan灿烂的发丝中的学徒辫，胸膛因为占有欲而绷紧。看着Obi-Wan的眼睛，Anakin说，“我想亲吻、舔过我的小小Obi-Wan的每一寸皮肤。用我的身体顶礼膜拜你的身体，做你的世界，你的一切，你的第一个和唯一的男人。”

Obi-Wan的脸上泛起了红晕，双眼明如星辰。

“可是说到我的师父……我们的过去显然影响到了我对你的感觉。”Anakin的手轻抚着Obi-Wan的脸颊，原力印记贪婪地裹住了Obi-Wan的印记。“我关心你就像关心我的徒弟一样，但是……这么多年来，你一直拒绝我，不让我爱你，所以我对你的渴望……更扭曲。有时我感觉我都在这爱里 _窒息_ 了，Obi-Wan。我没法跟你表达出来，我不被允许去感受它，这让我太他妈 _愤怒_ 了，师父。”Anakin把他们的额头贴在一起，呼吸不稳，喑哑地喃喃道：“占有你的感觉真的太棒了。终于拥有你，让你属于我的感觉。现在我情不自禁地想——想再做一次，再做一次。我要占有你，拥有你，让你属于我，用我所能做的任何方式在你身上烙上我的印记。”他颤抖地吸气。“你觉得这样渴望抚养我长大的男人很恶心吗？”

Obi-Wan吞了吞，呼吸着Anakin呼出的空气。“没有比渴望学徒更恶心的了，Anakin。”

Anakin闭上眼睛。“很抱歉让你失望了，师父。我知道我不是个好绝地武士，从来都不是。”

过了一会儿，他感到Obi-Wan的手指在他的头发上，拨弄着他的卷发。“我不是在说你，亲爱的，”他轻声说。

Anakin僵住了。

他睁开眼睛，稍稍向后仰了一下，凝视着Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan用他那粉红色的舌尖湿润了一下嘴唇。这让Anakin一时间忘记了如何思考。随即他的目光迅速转向了Obi-Wan。“你的意思是……”

Obi-Wan垂下目光，看上去非常不安。“我的意思是，我不是一个完美的绝地武士，Anakin。远非如此。”

Anakin盯着他，心怦怦直跳。“说出来，”他要求道。"

“我一直……从你十七岁起就对你怀有不恰当的感情了，Anakin。”Obi-Wan说着，移开目光，脸上流露出巨大的不安和羞愧。“所以我就是最虚伪的伪君子，为一些我也有过错的事情而批评你。”

Anakin盯着他，无法相信自己所听到的话。“你——你对我有 _感情_ 时，我还是你的学徒。”他的大脑无法处理这话。“我还未成年。”

Obi-Wan瑟缩了一下。“你一定要重复一遍吗，Anakin？我很清楚，这叫我成了一个好色的老头。”

Anakin傻笑了一声，接着又傻笑了一声，然后咧开了嘴。“好色？也许吧，”他揶揄道。“但老头？当你看起来像个红颜祸水的时候别人很难这么想，师父。”

“外表与心理年龄无关，Anakin——”

Anakin用一个吻让他闭上了嘴。

Obi-Wan先是紧张了一瞬，随即就贴紧了他，充满渴求地回应着吻。

Anakin呻吟着，把他拉到胸前，狠狠地吻他。他试图温柔地亲吻——Obi-Wan理应得到温柔和喜爱——但他控制不住自己，他对他该死地渴望，他想吞下他那甜美的嘴唇和渴望的舌头，永远都得不到满足。

操，Obi-Wan的吻技……高明熟稔到令人难以忍受，也让Anakin妒火中烧。他想逼他说出每一个人的名字，把那些人，每一个碰过他师父的人都灭掉。

“你是我的，”他在他们的纽带中说，贪婪地、充满占有欲地亲吻着Obi-Wan，双手紧紧地握着他的臀部。 _我的。每个样子的你，Obi-Wan。我的徒弟，我的师父。你只属于我。再也不会有人能碰你了。只有我能。_

“Skywalker！”

去他妈的吧。

Anakin告诉自己，这肯定是他的想象。肯定不会再是Mace·挨千刀的·Windu了——

“SKYWALKER！”

这不是他的想象。

Anakin啃咬着Obi-Wan的嘴唇，咕哝道：“为什么他总是把我当成恶心的变态，把你当成个被我腐蚀的无辜的人，而你却还能跟个沙达似的接吻，师父？”

Obi-Wan朦胧地朝他眨了眨眼睛，他那可爱的双眼仍然因为欲望而泛着水光。“也许你不应该被发现亲吻你的未成年学徒，Anakin。”他微笑着说。“我可没这么干过。”

Anakin哼了一声。“这可不是什么值得骄傲的事。我们他妈本来能已经这么做好几年了。”

Obi-Wan又愉快又震惊地看了他一眼。这简直太可爱了，Anakin凑近他，想再吻他一次——

“SKYWALKER！”

Anakin不情愿地挺直身子，转过头去。

Windu走近他们，脸色几乎和他的光剑一样发紫。他瞪着他们俩，用一种几乎是遭到了背叛的眼神看着Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan涨红了脸，看上去极不自在。Windu转向Anakin，怒视着他，就要开口。

Anakin从未见过他脸色这么铁青。

“什么事，大师？”他用他最恭敬的语气说说。

Windu的眼角抽了抽。“你能不能解释一下为什么Palpatine说你结婚了，还要当父亲了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为When it rained, it kriffing poured：下雨就算了，下的还他妈是倾盆大雨。  
> **Magnaguards磁卫机器人：格里弗斯的那些机器人卫兵，武器为双头电棍，光剑无法砍断的事物之一  
> ***贾毕姆战役：（有官漫剧透）发生在克隆人战争期间的贾毕姆战役是一场非常、非常惨烈的战役。这场战役有近万名克隆人士兵和许多绝地大师丧生，而不知是幸运还是不幸，大师们的学徒很快也都战死了。欧比旺被文翠丝掳走，武士团认为他已死，将安纳金分配给了基-阿迪-芒迪大师，安纳金夜夜垂泪涕泣。另一头，文翠丝拷起欧比旺，给他戴上西斯面具，并欺骗他说安纳金战死，欧比旺不愿相信，愤怒嘶吼。但不久后，安纳金感应到了欧比旺，绝地立即前去救援。漫画《星球大战：共和国·贾毕姆之战》描述的就是此场战役，国内有翻译。  
> 在这本漫画里不仅有神奇的塔斯肯绝地，（只露了几面，给了安纳金几句谆谆教诲，按照时间线安纳金这时候屠过塔斯肯村了，非常有趣…），有阿尔法帅气特写，还有几个很值得一看的情节。（之前科普错误，两个兵的甲有点像，把阿尔法认成了雷克斯🙏好对不起）  
> ①安纳金在运输船不足的情况下抛弃了当地反抗军民众，带走克隆人士兵。  
> 我个人非常喜爱这个情节，如果是欧比旺，他八成会选择带走反抗军战士；但安纳金主要是出于和克隆人的情谊、次要是被战士头领强硬要求激怒，几乎没思考就选择了克隆人。  
> ②误以为欧比旺战死后，安纳金与学徒们被派去押运补给。他教了其他学徒一招，并垂下眼帘低声说：“这是Obi-Wan想出的策略，我们共同将之完善……”  
> ③一个暴躁万分但内心深敬原力的女性学徒，祖儿·希丝。红色皮肤，长发，非常美。她换了一大堆师父，因为实在暴躁得吓人，而且她说长老会觉得她会死于酒吧斗殴……但最后她光荣且高傲地战死了。（我思考的问题是，怎么你都没被开除，安纳金就叛逆点就要被长老会针对？  
> ④安纳金与黑特大师成为伙伴，后者日后成为了达斯·克雷特  
> ⑤安纳金第一次学会原力锁喉，并天真地叫它“用原力扼紧一个人的气管”，回圣殿后他好心地试图用这招给一位女大师疗伤，但塔斯肯大师吓得阻止了他。  
> ****Schutta：沙达，提列克人族骂。以下翻自维基百科：  
> 问问提列克人吧，这可不是奉承话。  
> Schutta是一种产于赖洛斯的类似鼬鼠的动物。提列克人叫人类schutta以侮辱他们。  
> 这也是一些人类最爱讲的粗口，比如Atton Rand和Mirax Terrik Horn。  
> （注：这部小说中几乎所有的粗口都是星战粗口，常见的如班萨饲料、克里芬、卡克等不予特殊标注。）


	16. Chapter 16

当Anakin站在长老会面前时，他简直想踹过去的自己一脚，因为他告诉了Palpatine一些他根本不该告诉他的事。当然，希望一位西斯尊主能对Anakin私下告诉他的事情守口如瓶实在要求过高。

“如何？”Windu说，他的眼里有喜悦吗？他可能很高兴自己终于有了把他踢出武士团的理由，这是Windu多年来一直想做的事。

Anakin皱起了眉头，愤怒哽住了他的喉咙，他双手紧握不放。他为什么总是要替自己辩解？为了什么？继续留在这个永远不会接受他为他们一员的武士团里吗？总是会发现他的缺点的武士团？永远不会信任他的武士团？

一部分的他真他妈受够了这一切。也许他应该告诉他们他要退团，Windu和长老会对他的判断一直是正确的，他永远不会成为真正的绝地武士。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan通过他们的纽带说，他的警告很清楚。 _“别做你以后会后悔的事。”_

Anakin咬紧牙关，看着坐在他往常座位上的Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan的眼睛睁得大大的，充满了关切，久经世故与智慧从他的眼底消失了，只留下了最原本的情感。Anakin心紧绷着，凝视着他的徒弟。

不。他不能离开他。他不会离开Obi-Wan的。他不能再失去他了。Obi-Wan的家就是武士团，Anakin的家就是Obi-Wan。为了和他在一起，他愿意做 _任何事，_ 即使这意味着要给委员会喂班萨屎*，还要在Padmé对他的重要性上撒谎。Obi-Wan才是他的首选。

“别担心，”Anakin通过他们的纽带告诉他，同时伸出原力印记，将自己的印记抚过Obi-Wan的，这既是为了Obi-Wan，也是为了他自己。它让他平静了下来。 _“我不会让他们分开我们的。”_

他感到Obi-Wan稍稍放松了一些，尽管焦虑并没有完全从他的眼底消失。

“我不明白你们为什么要听一个西斯尊主的话，大师们。”Anakin说，把目光从Obi-Wan身上移开，转向其他大师。

Windu抿起了嘴唇。“这还没有得到证实。就在我们说话的时候，他们正在对克隆人进行血液检测和扫描。别转移话题，Skywalker。”

Anakin发出声嘲笑。“但它有关系。难道你不明白他只是想抹黑我，让你们不相信我说的任何话吗？”

Yoda皱起了眉头。“但也许，改变他告诉我们的事，它不会。或者你在说，撒谎了，他？”

Anakin死气沉沉地吸了一口气。他有些想斥责他们，说这不关他们的事，爱不应该是什么值得道歉的东西。但Obi-Wan。他不能失去Obi-Wan。

“他的信息已经是过去的了，”Anakin说。“我确实和Amidala参议员结婚了，但我们已经离婚了。”他不得不强迫自己说出接下来的几句话，因为这些话使他感到一阵不清不楚的肮脏。“我当时年少无知。我近来才意识到这不是绝地之道，我们的婚姻违背了我对共和国和武士团的职责，所以我们离婚了。”

Windu怀疑地盯着他。Anakin平静地迎上他的目光。

“那孩子呢？”Windu最后说。

Anakin叹了口气，这次再也无法抑制自己的沮丧。“我相信您不需要我来告诉您婴儿是怎么造出来的，大师。”

Windu的眼角又抽了一下。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan在纽带中温和地责备他，尽管Anakin能感受到他不太情愿地被逗乐了。

Anakin强迫自己不去看他。他有足够的自知之明，知道他在隐藏自己的感情方面糟糕透顶。和Obi-Wan眉来眼去无济于事。现在不是提醒Windu和Yoda他已经违反了他们珍惜得要死的信条的时候。

“如果一个无辜婴儿的存在冒犯了你们，我向你们道歉，大师们。”Anakin平静地说。“这不是事先计划好的。怀孕的事发生在我们决定离婚之前。尽管如此，我还是打算努力做一个好父亲。”当Windu依然僵着脸时，Anakin坚定地补充道：“我不会抛弃我的孩子，尤其是因为他们是力敏，需要指导。”

“绝地武士不生孩子。”Windu咬牙切齿地说。

Mundi大师插话道：“在家人被杀之前，我有七个女儿。”

Windu面露不适，没有看Mundi一眼，说：“这是一个特殊的例外，因为瑟里亚人的出生率很低。委员会允许这事是因为你的种族正在消亡。人类可不是濒危物种。”

“不过，已有先例，大师。”Obi-Wan说。“所以说绝地武士不生孩子是不准确的。”

Windu冷冰冰地说，“Kenobi大师，如果不是我刚刚抓到你嘴里叼着你那前徒弟的舌头，我会更尊重你的意见的。”

Anakin没有看Obi-Wan，但当其他长老会成员窃窃私语时，他能感觉到他的尴尬和不安。

“我们都是成年人了。”Anakin怒道，他对Windu把Obi-Wan推上风口而感到愤怒。“这和我们讨论的话题没有关系。”

Windu扬起眉毛。“怎么没关系？这证明你在依恋方面还是随心所欲，Skywalker。我对于你决定和Amidala离婚是因为你意识到那不是绝地之道的说法表示怀疑。在我看来，你这么做是因为你只是把一段依恋换成了另一段。”

Anakin抬起下巴，他的耐心已经耗尽了。见鬼的。他试图表现得友善一些，但显然没用。“我是又怎么样？我对Obi-Wan的依恋并没有妨碍我的绝地职责。而是恰恰相反。我们刚刚抓获了分离势力的首领，并逮捕了可能策划了整个战争的西斯尊主。你还想要什么证据证明依恋不是缺点？”

“这不能证明什么——”

“当我用光剑顶住Dooku的喉咙时，Palpatine试图说服我杀了他。”Anakin说，房间里顿时寂然无声。“他提出了一些挺有说服力的论据，而且我被——我被吸引住了，大师们。”他深吸了一口气，想起自己差点就按他说的做了。如果他这么做了，他们就不会发现Palpatine是西斯了。一想到这事，他就觉得胃里泛恶心。“唯一让我犹豫的是，Obi-Wan告诉我，他相信我是一个好人，我不应该让愤怒控制自己——他相信我是一个好绝地。”

Anakin清了清嗓子。“我不知道Windu大师是否已经告诉你们了，但我在悲痛中毁了一个塔斯肯村庄，就在他们折磨和杀害我母亲之后。”厅里静悄悄的，他都能听到自己的心在耳朵里怦怦直跳。“我不愿面对。我告诉自己我的行为是正当的，因为他们对我母亲做的那些事，他们就像动物一样。Palpatine的鼓励起了作用；他告诉我，我做的是对的，但我不应该把这件事告诉绝地长老会，你们不会理解的。”Anakin看着Yoda的眼睛。“现在我知道他在操纵我，从我还是个孩子起，他就一直在操纵我，鼓励我的愤怒和自大，在我和其他绝地之间制造隔阂。他在这方面很有一手。他让我觉得自己很有能力，很特别——而你们却一直怀疑我。”

Anakin的嘴唇扭了扭。他低下头。“当我用光剑抵住Dooku的喉咙时，他使用了同样的策略。起初，议长说得很对，几乎说服了我去杀掉伯爵。但是他犯了一个错误。他说了一些关于Obi-Wan的贬损的话，说我比我的师父强多了，他利用了我的自尊心。这可能有用——在过去我和师父关系紧张的时候确实有用。”Anakin停顿了一下，从他们之间的纽带感受到了Obi-Wan的不安。他把自己的原力印记包裹在Obi-Wan的印记上，表达他对Obi-Wan的深情和信任。“但这一次，听到有人贬低Obi-Wan让我很生气——我的愤怒足以摧毁我想杀死Dooku的任何念头。”

他抬起目光，迎向每位长老的眼睛。他们都寂静不语，沉思默想。

“我知道我承认的事情都不符绝地之道。但并不是绝地之道阻止了我杀死Dooku。”Anakin的目光终于落到了Obi-Wan身上，后者正用明亮的双眼注视着他。“而是我的依恋。我停下来是因为Palpatine语言攻击了这个我最尊敬也是最爱的人，也因为我不想再让那个人失望。”

Obi-Wan低下头，脸上散发着既尴尬——又愉快——还难以相信——但深情——且骄傲的光芒。

“如果你认为爱是绝地应该被驱逐的理由，那就驱逐我吧。”Anakin直视着Yoda的目光说。“我同意，有时候依恋是危险的——Palpatine为了自己的利益差点利用我和Padmé之间的关系。但我不会为我对Obi-Wan的依恋而道歉，我也不会放弃。我不认为这妨碍了我对武士团的职责；恰恰相反。Obi-Wan是武士团中最好的绝地武士，爱他让我想成为一个更好的人，一个更好的绝地。我不会为让我成为更好的绝地而道歉的，大师们。”

房间里又静了下来。有些大师皱着眉头表示不赞成，但有些大师的脸上却带着沉思的表情。

“你说呢，Obi-Wan？”Yoda说。“同意Skywalker武士的观点，你是吗？”

Obi-Wan直视着老祖师的目光。Anakin能从他们的纽带中感受到自己的不安，但也能感受到自己的决心。“大师，当我返老还青的时候，是你告诉我，你希望我能让Anakin坚守光明面。现在批评Anakin达到了你所期望的结果似乎有些奇怪。”

Anakin忍住大笑。

“厚颜无耻了，你变得，”Yoda气呼呼地说。“在我的印象中，记得你当学徒的经历，你不是。”

垂下目光，Obi-Wan耸了耸肩。“记忆已经回来了，大师，我也很高兴。它们让我对很多事情有了新的看法。”

Windu哼了一声。

“嗯，”Yoda说。“也许。但前所未有的，这是。被禁止的，依恋是。给Skywalker的孩子一个例外，我们可以，但过错太多了：一个前妻，一个孩子，他对一个村庄的屠杀，以及他对你的依恋，Obi-Wan。太多要宽恕的了，这有。”

“我不想得到宽恕。”Anakin生硬地说。“我只想再要一次机会。让我证明一下自己，大师。”

Yoda漫长地、试探地看着他。“成为一名绝地，你是想，Skywalker武士？还是跟Obi-Wan呆在一起，你只是想？”

Anakin觉得自己脸红了。他有那么透明吗？

他在回答之前犹豫了一下，知道自己的答案有多重要。

“Obi-Wan确实对我想留在武士团的愿望起了作用，”Anakin最终说。“我不否认这一点。但我真的想成为绝地武士，大师。这一直是我的梦想。我因此离开了我的母亲。我想帮助别人。我想拯救人们。我想做好事。”他瞥了一眼Obi-Wan，从他的眼睛里看到了平静的喜爱和骄傲。Anakin感到冷静了一些，他看看Yoda，又看看Windu。“如果你们允许，我想继续做一名绝地。我不再认为自己配得上大师的头衔——我还有很多东西要学——但请再给我一次机会。我不会让你们失望的。”

Windu抿起嘴。“可是你不愿意放弃你的……对Kenobi大师的依恋和你们不当的关系。”

Anakin的下巴一紧。“恕我冒昧，大师，可是我怎么能放弃 _爱_ 呢？它不会因为长老会这样说而消失。就我的经历来看，压抑感情只会导致怨恨、愤怒和不信任，这些都是绝地武士永远不应该有的感觉。”

“守则——”

“并不总是禁止依恋关系。”Anakin厉声道。“它被篡改过了。或者你是在说古代的绝地不是真正的绝地，仅仅因为他们遵循的准则稍有不同？”

Windu皱起了眉头。

这时，Che大师进来了，一脸焦急。

她向长老会鞠了个躬，然后严肃地说：“议长的迷地原虫读数超过正常水平，仅次于Skywalker。并且在克隆人的脑子里确实有一枚芯片。我们仍在研究它对他们的影响，但它看起来确实像是某种控制芯片，可以覆写他们的意志。”

长老会一片死寂。

Anakin希望他能对自己的话得到证实感到沾沾自喜，但他所能感觉到的却只有恶心。他的一部分仍然不合逻辑地希望他错了。

Yoda的耳朵耷拉下来。他叹了口气。“进一步调查这些芯片，你要，Che大师。证据，我们会需要。释放他，议长的律师正要求。”

Windu严肃地点头。“不幸的是，迷地原虫并不能证明什么。这充其量只是间接的证据。这只能证明议长是力敏，而不是罪犯。议会将要求更多切实的证据。”

“如果你能找到证据，证明芯片是在议长的命令下被激活的，那就足够了，”Yoda说。

当治疗师Che点点头离开时，所有人的注意力都转向了Anakin。

Anakin清了清嗓子。“所以，我被开除了吗？”

他环视了一下会议室，尽量不让目光停留在Obi-Wan身上，他看上去棒得让人垂涎三尺，尤其是腿跷在膝盖上的时候，他的大腿那么匀称，而且——

无论如何。

其他绝地似乎……正忐忑不安地看着彼此。

“这是一桩很大的罪行，”Unduli大师开口。“多重罪行。但Skywalker确实俘获了两位西斯尊主。驱逐他似乎太苛刻了。”

Depa Billaba说：“是的，但如果我们为Skywalker破例，允许他依恋，这对其他绝地不是不公平吗？”

“我同意，”Plo Koon大师说，他的全息图闪烁了一会儿。“要么驱逐他，要么让所有绝地都能依恋。不应该因为他是天选之子就有例外。”

其他大师也点头表示同意。

Obi-Wan看上去——既灿烂夺目——又可爱迷人——还美丽动人——地紧张。他张开嘴，伸出舌尖，舔湿了他饱满的下唇。Anakin也舔湿了自己的嘴唇，他唇舌发干。

Obi-Wan清了清嗓子，平静地说：“我想让大家知道，如果Anakin被开除，我也将离开武士团。”

所有人的注意力都转向了Obi-Wan，但Anakin对此毫不在意。他凝视着Obi-Wan，感到见鬼的爱欲，他不知道自己该如何是好。原力啊，他想抱住他。他想吻他。他想爬进他的身体里。他想——

“别傻了，Obi-Wan，”Plo大师说。“这是——”

“这是我的决定。”Obi-Wan平静地说，尽管他的颧骨上泛起淡淡的红晕。“如果Anakin因为拒绝放弃他的依恋而被开除，我也应该被开除。这样才公平。”

厅里又静了下来。

Windu的叹息打破了沉默。“我就知道让Skywalker当你的师父是个错误。”他说，指责地瞥了Yoda一眼。

Yoda看起来一点也不惊慌。“错误，我们都会犯，”他说。“向他们学习，我们应该。”

“那可真有帮助。”Windu自言自语道，如此小声，所以Anakin很可能是唯一听到他的人。

Anakin哼了一声。有时候他觉得自己和Windu很像，这就是他们相处不好的原因。

Windu瞪起眼睛，看向别处，一副完全厌烦的样子。“行吧，”他咬牙说。“让我们投票。谁赞成把Kenobi大师和Skywalker武士逐出武士团？”

一阵令人不安的沉默。

Anakin确信，他们之所以犹豫是因为Obi-Wan迫使长老会把他们当作一个整体来对待。这些人中的一些人可能对Anakin评价不高，很可能会很高兴地把他开除，但对Obi-Wan完全是另一回事。他在武士团中广受尊敬和爱戴，在这一点上，Anakin完全同意这些人的看法。

令他吃惊的是，就连Windu也没有举手，尽管他看上去像是吞下了什么酸玩意。

“没人？”沉默延续了一段时间，Windu说。“那我想我们就得讨论一下对守则的修改了。”

这打破了寂静，厅里爆发出各种建议。 

***

几个小时后，当他们终于被允许离开会议厅时，Obi-Wan感到震惊。他们真的成功了。他们都还留在团里，长老会正在修改信条允许依恋。这仍然让人感到不太现实。Obi-Wan不敢相信他们居然能逃过惩罚，甚至连降级都没有。

Anakin抓住Obi-Wan的手，把他拖到最近的一个空房间里，拉他入怀。“看到大家有多爱你了吗？”他咧嘴一笑，给了Obi-Wan一个简直能压碎骨头的拥抱，把他抱了起来。

Obi-Wan笑了起来，往后退了些，摇了摇头。“我认为你低估了你对这个武士团的重要性。即使那些不喜欢你的方法的大师，也会尊重你在你这个年龄所取得的一切成就。长老会并非不情愿有你作为成员，Anakin。这一定是议长希望你相信的说法，但事实并非如此。说实话，就连Windu大师也不是真的想让你离开。”

Anakin哼了一声，目光满是怀疑。“是的，因为那样他就再也没人好欺负了。”

Obi-Wan笑了。“有可能吧，”他轻声说。

Anakin凝视着他，那眼神Obi-Wan只能用爱慕来形容。

这让Obi-Wan心中盈满了喜悦与温暖的不安感。原力在上，这太荒谬了。他初恋时并不是一个十几岁的少年。而是一位中年绝地大师。

除了当他和Anakin在一起的时候，他觉得自己又像个学徒了，好像他就是 _Anakin的_ 学徒。

Anakin把他们的额头贴在一起。“你真让人惊叹，”他说，抚摩着Obi-Wan的脸。“这么勇敢。我在那都几乎忍不住要吻你了。”

“你要勇敢得多，Anakin。”Obi-Wan喃喃地说，脸庞发热。他试着睁开眼睛，但太难了。Anakin离他如此之近，他闻到了Anakin的气味，大脑变得模糊不清，他的膝盖已经有点发软了。他想抵住师父的身体厮磨，想被亲吻、抚摸和占有。他颤抖着，想起了Anakin的下身埋在他体内的感觉，想起了它给他带来的美妙快乐……他想再体验一次。

“Anakin，”他低声说，声音令人尴尬地不住喘息。 _我需要你。_

“我知道。”Anakin嘶哑地说，吻住他的嘴唇。“我也是，亲爱的。”

_亲爱的。_

Obi-Wan被这爱称激得浑身颤抖，他分开双唇，Anakin闷哼着，将舌头探入他口中。Obi-Wan感觉自己一直在渴求着Anakin，他的身体向前倾去，紧贴上师父的身体。当他吮吸着Anakin的舌头，将它往口中引得更深的时候，他只是模糊地意识到自己发出的无耻的、渴求的呻吟声。很快，他们的吻感觉更像是做爱，他们的下身相抵厮磨，嘴唇效仿此举，他们的躯体相贴得更近，更紧，双手遍身爱抚着彼此。

但还是不够。

像是听到了他在想什么，Anakin摸索到他们的勃起，然后，终于，他用还是血肉构成的那只手将它们握进手心，攥在一起撸动着。

Obi-Wan咬了咬嘴唇，忍住呻吟，闭上双眼，他有些不敢相信自己真的在让Anakin在离会议厅这么近的房间里抚摸自己。如果其他人听到了什么呢？

 _“让他们听，”_ Anakin在他们的纽带中说，爱抚着他们渗出前液的阴茎。 _“你是我的。我想让每个人都知道。该死的，如果可以的话，我愿意在长老会面前操你。”_

Obi-Wan颤抖起来。“Anakin。”他哽咽道。

“你在长老席上看起来太美了。”Anakin嘶哑地说，一边吻着Obi-Wan的脖子，一边抚摸着彼此。“我敢打赌，如果我在那给你口一发，你看起来会更美。”

Obi-Wan呜咽着，无助地操进Anakin的手心里。

Anakin笑起来，在他颈侧吮出一枚吻痕。“我能感觉到这个主意让你多么兴奋，师父。”

Obi-Wan希望自己能否认这一点，但Anakin通过他们之间的纽带向他推来下流的画面，让他感到不知所措，而且被不恰当地唤醒了： _Anakin跪在座位前，吮吸着Obi-Wan的阴茎，而长老会则在一旁观看。Anakin掰开Obi-Wan的大腿，把舌头伸到他的身体里，舔吻他，一遍又一遍，直到Obi-Wan愉悦得发出啜泣，乞求有更粗更长的东西进入自己。Anakin把他的腿弯抬到座椅上，给了他他所需要的，两人都毫不关心他们的观众，当Anakin撞进他的身体时，两人的呻吟在厅里回响。_

“见鬼的，我们本可以已经这样干了好几年了。”Anakin咬着牙说，肉体撞击得愈快愈狠，他们的阴茎因快要到来的高潮粘满液体，湿润滑腻，“如果你在我十七岁的时候就对我有欲望了，你就应该赤裸着爬到我的床上，张开你漂亮的大腿。你有对这么漂亮的大腿，师父：又结实又匀称，我能盯着它们看上好几天。”

“你以前可把我看作父亲，Anakin。”Obi-Wan喘息连连地提醒他。

Anakin笑了两声，加快了爱抚的速度。“你以为只要你说出来了，17岁的我就不会把阴茎插入你？”

Obi-Wan颤抖起来。“别这么粗俗，Anakin。”

“你喜欢我粗俗的样子，”Anakin微笑着说，他的目光暗沉而饥饿，嘴唇因彼此间的吸吮亲吻而泛红。“事实上，我想我们应该回到原来的房间来个角色扮演。我要装成一个无辜的徒弟，半夜被我一本正经的师父弄醒，发现他在我的阴茎上寻欢作乐。”

“Anakin！”Obi-Wan竭力说。

“想象一下，师父。”Anakin在他耳边低声说，他的声音就像黑蜜。他开始舔咬Obi-Wan敏感的耳廓，舔得他浑身颤抖。“你感到羞愧和内疚，但却非常饥渴。你在我睡觉的时候抚摸我，骑在我身上，希望我不会醒来。但我确实醒了。我困惑地看着养我长大的男人在我的阴茎上操着自己，像个便宜婊子*一样呻吟。多令人震惊，但我太激动了，停不下来。我没法停止一边注视你一边操进你身体里。不管我觉得这有多大错特错。你在我的阴茎上看起来真漂亮，师父，你把我吃得死死的**，你太他妈紧了——”

Obi-Wan哭喊着高潮了，射进了Anakin手心里。Anakin呻吟着，就着Obi-Wan的精液更快地撸动自己，然后他也高潮了，他的愉悦冲刷过他们的纽带，也让Obi-Wan呻吟起来。

原力。

当Obi-Wan的大脑终于重新开始工作时，他困倦地睁开眼睛，发现Anakin正目不转睛地看着他。

“你高潮的时候太美了。”Anakin说。

Obi-Wan激了一下。

Anakin也激了一下。“我的意思是，你一直都很美，但你真的特别美尤其当你——”

“Anakin，求你别说了。”Obi-Wan笑着说，裹上衣服，把布料捋平。

“你很喜欢我说这个，Obi-Wan。”Anakin厚颜无耻地傻笑着说。

Obi-Wan平静地看了他一眼——或者是试图，但失败了，因为他的嘴唇似乎无法停止微笑。原力啊，这太可怕了。绝对太可怕了。

Anakin握住他的手，把他们的手指交缠在一起。他把它们凑到唇边，一个接一个地吻着Obi-Wan的指节，湛蓝的眼睛凝视着他。

Obi-Wan口干舌燥，心脏砰砰直跳。“Anakin，”他喃喃道，不知道自己究竟想说什么。

“你知道你对我有多重要，对吧？”Anakin静静地说。“我愿意为你做任何事。你可以叫我变成西斯尊主，为了你，我也愿意。”

“别拿这个开玩笑，Anakin，”Obi-Wan说。

Anakin摇了摇头，表情惨然而又出乎意料的严肃。“我不是在开玩笑，吾爱。我并不为此感到骄傲，但我了解我自己。我会为我爱的人做很多事，Obi-Wan。还有我对你的爱……它的强大……有时候我觉得你是我唯一关注的事物。我愿意为你做什么都让我害怕。”他缺少笑意地笑了起来。“我并没有夸张：你是唯一阻止我杀死Dooku的理由。我会为你做很多事情。幸亏你是个好人，不然银河系就会有危险了。”

Obi-Wan盯着他，有点不知所措。他知道——可以感觉到——Anakin真的没有夸大其词。他会为Obi-Wan烧尽整个世界。

这个想法很可怕。Anakin已经是银河系最强大的原力使用者，随着年龄和经验的增长，他只会变得更加熟练和致命。并且如今的他告诉Obi-Wan，只有他才能阻止Anakin走上错误的道路。

它应该吓坏了Obi-Wan，它确实吓坏了他，但它也……令他兴奋。他知道一个绝地不应该有这种感觉，不应该享受成为另一个绝地最重要的事物。这不是绝地之道，然而……

Obi-Wan会责怪年少的那部分自己的感觉，但如果他诚实坦白，那也不完全是真的。

这使他感到万分羞愧，但还不足以使他停止那种感觉。

Obi-Wan清了清嗓子，脸上暖烘烘的。“那么，幸亏我经验丰富，能阻止你做出不明智的选择，”他苦笑着说。

Anakin哼了一声。“不明智的选择？从科洛桑的窗户跳出来的人可不是我，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan叹了口气。“你永远不会让我忘记的，是不是？”

“永远不会，”Anakin微笑着说，然后嘴角垮了下来。“你要是再这样，我他妈绝对要掐你。我差点儿心脏病发作，师父。”

Obi-Wan扬起眉毛。“我可没注意到，只注意到你用火热的眼神看着Amidala参议员。”

Anakin自鸣得意地笑了。“你嫉妒了？”

Obi-Wan发出两声嘲笑，目光投向别处，唯独不看Anakin。“几乎没有。我在忍受着你试图调情的二手尴尬。”

Anakin用拇指抚摸着Obi-Wan温暖的脸颊。“如果你嫉妒，那就是你自己的错。你应该直接诱惑我，而不是做一个完美的小绝地。”

Obi-Wan又发出嘲笑，抬起下巴。“不像你，我还是有些道德的，徒弟。”他皱起眉头。“我是说，Anakin。”

Anakin的笑容变得更软和、更温柔了。他盯着Obi-Wan看了很长一段时间，长到让他有些不安。

“没关系。”他说着，捏了捏Obi-Wan的手。“我爱你，爱你的每一个方面：像抚养我的那个男人，像我的手足兄弟和最好的朋友，像我喜爱的学徒。我希望你最终都能接受。我不管你叫我什么：徒弟或是师父。对你来说我亦徒亦师，你对我来说也是。”他把Obi-Wan的手攥得更紧了。“只要你让我爱你，我就是银河系里最幸福的人。”

Obi-Wan的眼睛刺痛起来，他吞下喉中突如其来的哽咽。

他向Anakin靠近一步，吻了他，把他多年来压抑的爱和渴求尽数倾注到纽带中。 _我的学徒，我的师父，我的Anakin。我亲爱的。我非常爱你。_

Anakin的双臂撞上他，紧紧地抱住了他。他笑了，充满了快乐和幸福，虔诚地吻着Obi-Wan的脸，低语着 _爱你，爱你，爱你。_

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，沉入Anakin的亲吻、深情和爱中。他的心跳得如此之快，几乎让他晕眩，但他还是微笑着，双眼濡湿。

这种幸福几乎让人觉得不自然。他的一部分不理智地害怕这只是一个梦，他醒来时会发现自己身处一个Anakin已经结婚了并爱上了别人的世界，一个Anakin完全不信任他、他们的纽带已经变质成一堆刻薄的言论，以及无言的苦涩与怨恨的世界。

这似乎好得令人难以置信。

但Anakin贴着他脸颊的嘴唇感觉太过真实，正如他们的纽带，溢满了爱，明亮、温暖、闪闪发光。Anakin映射得它如此强烈，Obi-Wan确信圣殿里的每个人都能感觉到。他想象着Mace的脸，不禁笑了起来。或者更有意思，Palpatine的脸。

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，把他们的额头压在一起，手指巡梭过Anakin的卷发。他对着Anakin的嘴唇笑了笑，轻轻地吻了吻他。“尽量克制自己，Anakin。我们可不想让Windu大师心脏病发作。”

“我们不想么？”Anakin说，露齿一笑。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan恼怒地说，但他还是忍不住淘气地咧嘴一笑。他的一部分，一个不成熟的18岁的孩子，也想激怒Mace的神经。

Anakin大笑起来，显然明白他的意思。“你这个小混蛋，”他说，然后又亲吻了Obi-Wan，一次又一次，一次又一次，直到他感觉自己就是Obi-Wan的整个世界。

只有他。

他的Anakin。

永远。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：cheap schutta，便宜沙达，星战版便宜婊子。  
> **原文：You take me so well.
> 
> 原作者l_tales：  
> At some point, I might write a short sequel that will be set post-war, after Luke and Leia are born (in which we'll also find out what happened to Palpatine and Dooku--I felt that it would have been unrealistic for those issues to be resolved quickly in this story), but I'm not sure yet. We'll see!  
> Thanks for coming along on this ride. ❤️ I love you all, and I hope you had as much fun as I did!  
> 往后某个时间，我可能写一篇简短的战后续集，在卢克和莱娅出生之后（我们也会搞明白发生在帕尔帕廷和杜库之间的事——我觉得在这个故事中迅速解决这些问题是不现实的），但我还不确定。我们等等看吧！  
> 谢谢你一直在阅读这个故事。❤️我爱你们，我希望你们像我一样从故事里得到了很多乐趣！
> 
> 译者注：  
> 很抱歉拖到现在，最近太忙（而且最后几章字数突然暴涨……）  
> 实际上这是我第一次尝试翻译英文小说。翻译这篇的动机在于被它的设定吸引到了，它真的很棒，我觉得如果它是科幻小说的话一定也是个很值得探讨的命题。  
> 我认为安纳金自始至终都未真正地将新旧欧比旺分开看待过，他对小欧比旺的感情是有对师父的感情作为基础的，正是他潜意识里爱着师父，在师父变小后他才会深深地动了同情、帮助、保护与怜爱的感情。他非常惊讶，因为看见了师父像孩子般无助的一面，安纳金对他爱的人向来有非常强的保护欲，更不用提可怜的、变小的、倔强的、像他一样没人要的、还那么美的小欧比旺/前师父了……欧比旺给他的师爱现在由他加倍地返还给了欧比旺。这是一个对安纳金来说被迫成熟、最重要的是同时是自发成熟的经历。他对阿索卡会是这个态度吗？那是不可能的。欧比旺和安纳金之间发生了权力关系的剧烈变化，而且他们之前就对彼此有过爱欲，一是导火索，二是根因。欧比旺以前是一个在安纳金眼里父权色彩太重的人物，但小欧比旺面临过“流放”，性格非常乖巧好学，对安纳金也非常崇拜，他把安纳金推上了自己原来的位置——权力天平的突然倾斜就会造成地震一样的效果，它带来了难以想象的心理冲击，那种权力的瞬间膨胀带来的满足感、责任感是巨大的。打个非常不恰当但比较容易共情的比方（觉得可能不适的建议直接跳到下一段），如果你的父亲突然变成了一个一两岁的小男孩，话都说不清楚，跌跌撞撞的，还要人抱，你会不会非常容易去怜爱他？但别的突然出现的小男孩就不会带来这种感觉。  
> 欧比旺这一面，安纳金既是他的徒辈，同样也给了他师辈的爱。本篇里安纳金长大后就是个成熟男人了，而且优异过人，欧比旺对他的态度难免会出现一些从下往上的视角。他变小后失去了对安纳金的“权力”，这个视角就不再被压制，他对安纳金的崇拜也被放大，就像尤达说的——别人觉得他重要，天选之子就喜欢！围着他转吧，你就。——尤达是明白老师父。安纳金喜欢被需要，他给了小欧比旺关注与保护，小欧比旺也给了安纳金他所需要的爱和理解，多么契合！欧比旺小时候的性格其实才是最适合与安纳金相处的。  
> 我选了安纳金与欧比旺之间奇妙的关系作为题目：既是徒弟，也是师父。而且我觉得原本的题目“我的师父”也是在暗示这点。两个人都是彼此的好徒弟，也是彼此的好师父，他们都从对方身上学到了很多东西。（翻译时原作尚未完结，很惊喜最后两章我能点题）  
> 本篇的主题在我看来，是“由分离走向统一”：①欧比旺的新旧人格达成统一；②安纳金对新旧欧比旺的感情达成统一，反之也是一样；③安纳金的光明面与黑暗面达成统一；④安纳金与欧比旺由原先的不和达成大和谐；⑤绝地的责任大义与私人依恋达成统一。  
> 然后加一段我个人理解的原作者对人格的理解公式，这很奇妙：  
> 记忆+自由意志＝人格  
> →新记忆+自由意志＝新人格  
> →新旧记忆+自由意志＝混合人格  
> 作为译者很感谢你能阅读到这里，也非常感谢l_tales写出了这么可爱的故事ᐕ)⁾⁾


End file.
